Five Nights at Freddy's: Salvaged
by Tenebrae Vesper
Summary: A broken soul tries to salvage the memories of the past. The creations, which once brought joy, have again started to murder. William Afton, now Springtrap, observes once again the tragedy repeating. Will he be satisfied? Or will a cruel reminder of a past incident wake him up?
1. Voices Of The Past

Hello and welcome to another FNaF fanfic! This one is titled **Salvaged** , after a song by **NateWantsToBattle**. If you don't know my other FNaF fics, they are:

- **Five Nights at Freddy's: Survive The Night**

- **Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story**

- **Halloween at Freddy's** _(not-cannon but part of Our Little Horror Story)_

- **FNaF World: Welcome To Fazburger's!**

- **Five Nights at Freddy's: Game Over**

 **-Five Nights at Freddy's: Requiem (my newest story)**

Now, why is it called Salvaged? My first idea was actually a lighter fic, adventure-wise and the title would be ''The Show Must Go On''. However, once SisLoc was announced, I decided to wait till the game comes out and let Game Over (my previous fic) only have FNaF 1-4 story with references to SisLoc. Then, Sister Location came out and I was like THANK GOD I WAITED FOR SISTER LOCATION TO COME OUT FIRST!

Geez, the game was so creepy, gave me so many new ideas and I scrapped the entirety of the previous fic and decided to create a new called ''Salvaged''. Salvaged because I saw that William Afton, aka Purple Guy from The Silver Eyes was featured in it (at least in the intro, the rest is up to debate). Seeing the connection and the potential, Salvaged would basically have Sister Location, while revisit (salvage) the theories, the past of the previous games and create it's own story. Also, Springtrap was called Salvage before his name was revealed and he'll be, as you read in the summary, the main character in this fic, alongside the Circus Animatronics. I'm not sure about the old ones, but I'll try to feature them as well. Not to mention, the main antagonist of Sister Location, Ennard, could also be called Salvage due his nature.

Also, I decided that instead of making a lighter story, I'll try to make it as dark as Game Over was. I think I found my style. ;3

So, yeah, the title is spot on, but what about the cover, which is the icon from FNaF 3. Considering who'll be featured here, I think it's appropriate. Not to mention, everything, all the murders started because of one man. And there may be even more to it. I'll also try to focus on the Animatronics, but I don't believe it'll be in a way I focused in OLHS... or even in Game Over. (P.S. I may change the cover if something better pops up).

Now, this isn't a sequel to any of my fics but another stand-alone story. So characters like Alex, Skylar or Kyra won't appear. I have a new OC. Also, I won't reveal the timeline and setting, although you probably are aware after which game this is taking place.

Probably for the first time - no songs! :3 Well, there will be, but the intro is now different. It'll feature various quotes and lyrics from the FNaF games, book(s) and other official source along with the name of the source.

For those who expected more exposition, more information **,** more... anything, you'll feel probably cheated coz there's not as much as I wrote, but rather copy-pasted. Once you start reading, you'll figure out what I'm talking about. LOL XP

Problem is - all of this is relevant to the story. But rather than an intro like the one in Game Over, these are the "voices of the past". Sounds weird? Yes, yes it does. So read the chapter and try to figure out what the voices are all talking about. It's the same thing!

Also, the poem at the end has lines about all six games and the book. Figure out which is which.

Enjoy!

P.S. Next chapter is maaaaybe coming next week. I dunno. I think I wrote enough for the entire month. I'll try my best though.

EDIT: A little change came up when **Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator** got out. You'll eventually see what I mean.

EDIT 2: Another change due to **Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet** and **Ultimate Custom Night** coming out. The changes were at the little poem between the errors.

* * *

 **Night 0: Voices of The Past**

 _''And if you trigger those spring locks, two things will happen: first the locks themselves will snap right into you, making deep cuts all over your body, and a split second later, all the animatronic parts, all that sharp steel and hard plastic will instantly be driven into your body. You will die, but it will be slow. You'll feel your organs punctured, the suit will grow wet with your blood, and you will know you're dying for long, long minutes. You'll try to scream, but you will be unable to: your vocal cords will be severed, and your lungs will fill with your own blood until you drown in it.''_

– _**William Afton, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes**_

 **xXxXx**

''Hello, hello?''

…

''…'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'…"

…

''… Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught…''

…

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!''  
…

''Hello? Hey, good job, night five! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became... available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!''

…

''... Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find….''

…

''…But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!''

…

''…Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur...''

…

''…Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience….''

…

''…After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn…''

…

''…Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances…''

…

''… Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!''

…

"NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave."

"It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!"

"You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong."

…

"You'd better watch out. I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!"

…

"I will put you back together."

…

''...Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set (no pun intended) for another contender in children's entertainment…''

…

''There's no doubting on what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state of the art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those.''

…

''I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario. However, it's a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I'm curious what events will lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance…''

…

''Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?''

…

''Daddy, you let the other children go see her, why won't you let me go?''

…

"Daddy, just once let me go play with her. She's so pretty and shiny! Didn't you make her just for me?"

…

"Daddy isn't watching.''

…

''Why didn't you trust me? Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do. I thought you liked me. I thought I did everything right. I don't want to hurt anyone, but we need you so that we can leave…''

…

''With all due respect, _those aren't the design choices we were curious about_ , _**Mr. Afton**_.''

…

ERROR:

 _System invaded by unknown force..._

...

 _Five Nights, the secrets behind_

 _Five Nights, the ghosts return_

 _Five Nights, the revenge is on_

 _Five Nights, the nightmares began_

 _Five Nights, the silver eyes_

 _Five Nights, the flipside glitched_

 _Five Nights, lured into the dark_

 _Five Nights, the twisted ones_

 _Five Nights, burn the past_

 _Five Nights, the fourth closet_

 _Five Nights, it never ends_

...

ERROR:

 _System has been taken over…_

…

 _ **''Run, while you still can, heheheh…''**_


	2. The Guide

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! YOU'RE AWESOME!**

 **dawnieangel76:** While SL was short as a game and brought more confusion, I actually liked it, coz it gave me the idea for this fic. :3

 **Guest:** _Could you have The Puppet take a more prominent role as well?_

Well, Puppet already has a prominent role in the series, but this fic is focused on the Sister Location Animatronics, so he won't appear much in the fic.

 **amv102903:** I also got a bit bored but the lyrics stuff, so I tried to put in something new. I'm glad you like it! :3

 **ghjhhj:** _fnaf is cancer and you should kill yourself_

Hello there, FNaF hater! Please note that this is a site for FNaF lovers, so your review here must mean you do like FNaF. After all, if you hated FNaF you wouldn't comment. Also note that this isn't a suicide site. Perhaps you should check _IDon'tGiveADamnAboutFNaFHaters_ dot com. And just as a side note: if you're trying to be a hater, at least be more imaginative with your Guest User Name. Yours sucks.

 **Guest:** _Is there going to be a scheduled upload time.. or are you gonna wing it? Also: are you planning on adding any new chapters before Halloween?_

I'll try to post chapters once per week, but I'm not sure. But now, no, I won't have some sort of schedule.

Speaking of Halloween - there'll be a one shot fic called **_FNaF World: The Horror Attraction_ which I'll post this Halloween.** I started to work on it and I hope I'll be able to post it on time. I think you'll like it!

Now, about this chapter: I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you'll like it. It's also _introducing one of the main protagonists_. Honestly, I really like him. He's a bit funny, but hey, this fic will get darker and darker and so will his attitude. The other protagonist will be introduced much later, to leave you some time to get used to this guy.

ENJOY!

P.S. For those who insist the SisLoc protagonist's name is Eggs Benedict, you're wrong. If you haven't noticed, HandUnit basically messes with us around (Angsty Teen, anyone? Casual Bongos, people?), so Eggs Benedict is basically some auto-correct joke and not the character's real name (we wrote on a friggin' glitched keypad!). I see it more as HandUnit naming the dude Eggs Benedict (like an alias).

You'll see it in this chapter. HandUnit is a troll. A genius I might say, but still a troll.

* * *

 **Night 1: The Guide**

 _''Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in 'Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins', or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me 'HandUnit'. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities.''_

 ** _– HandUnit, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_**

 **xXxXx**

They said it would be exciting. They said it would be a good experience for him. They said he would soon find a better job. But till then, he'd have to work here.

 _''Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental.''_

He read the flyer he found at the entrance. The place was quite creepy, but he had no other choice but to come here. He found an add on the net that they were searching for an technician and he needed the money, so he came here. There were no interviews, no other employees… nobody.

Though, in the e-mail it was said everything is performed automatically and that even a kid could operate the machines. Also, it told him he'd get a guide for the next few nights he'll spend here. If he manages to survive five nights, he'll get a pay-check and can decide if he'll stay or not.

Eric Benedict sighed. He was a 23 year old male, with bright blue eyes and black messy hair, wearing a blue shirt and brown trousers. He felt the creeps, but he still entered the hallway which led him to the elevator. The instructions to where to go were also in the e-mail. Not to mention, it told him he'd work alone, during the night, when the place was closed, which is why he won't meet any other employees.

At first, he thought somebody was messing with him, but he soon realized it was serious. Nontheless, he accepted. It was his first night here and he hoped something won't go wrong.

Once inside the elevator, he wondered where to go: upwards or downwards.

 _''Welcome to 'Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental'.''_

Eric almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a voice talking to him. He looked around, noticing a small loudspeaker. So, was somebody else with him as well?

 _''I will be your personal guide here. I am known as Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System, but please call me 'HandyUnit'.''_

Eric sighed. Okay, so he'd be stuck with a pre-recorded voice or some sort of AI guide. He really wished for some human company.

 _''Before we proceed with the details of your job here, please enter your name on the keypad. Be careful, as you can enter it only once.''_

Eric looked at the horrifyingly glitched out keypad. He tried to type into it, but felt he pressed the wrong buttons.

''Where's the delete button?'' he wondered, trying to press a C-button. There wasn't even a B-button!

Suddenly, the keypad blinked, showing him he entered his name. Eric had a WTF?!-expression on his face. He wasn't done yet!

 _''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Please wait one moment. Welcome: **Cat Fish**.''_

''That wasn't what I typed!'' Eric protested. ''Besides, shouldn't you already know my name?''

 _''Please, proceed to the Primary Control Module, Mr. Fish.''_

''And where is it?'' Eric wondered as the elevator opened. He found himself in a small room. ''There's no door.''

 _''Use the air-vent.''_ HandyUnit replied, muttering something.

Eric blinked, wondering if the HandyUnit just replied to him. He could swear it also called him _''Idiot.''_

He continued, reaching the Primary Control Module room. It had two windows on each side and two controller keypads.

 _''Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.''_

Eric tried to peek inside, but couldn't see anything from the angle the room was placed in. He pressed the light button, but he couldn't see anyone being on stage.

 _''Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step.''_

Eric was taken aback. Controlled shock? What the hell was the AI talking about?

Still, he pressed the button, hoping it was some joke.

What he got were spastic lights coming from the Ballora Gallery, along with a distinct electrocution sound.

''What the-?''

 _''Let's check the light again.''_

He pressed the light, seeing Ballora's shadow. She was back on her stage, fully functional. For some reason, Eric felt relieved.

 _''Excellent. Ballora's feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to.''_

He checked on Funtime Foxy. However, the fox was gone.

''Damn.'' Eric muttered.

 _''Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock.''_

Eric proceeded to shock the Animatronic. He still winced when he saw sparks flying. It looked quite painful. He then checked on Funtime Foxy, but the fox was still missing.

''What?''

 _''Let's try another controlled shock.''_ HandyUnit instructed him.

He gulped, administering another shock. Where was that fox anyways?

Once he turned the lights on, Funtime Foxy's shadow appeared. Obviously, the fox was back on stage.

 _''Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job, Mr. Fish! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module.''_

Eric sighed and did what HandyUnit told him. He appeared in the room in front of the Circus Gallery. He tried to peek through the window, but couldn't see anything.

''What the hell is wrong with this place?'' Eric muttered.

 _''Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to.''_

''Please be there, please be there, please be there…'' Eric muttered as he turned the lights on.

Nope, empty.

''Damnit!''

 _''Seems like Baby isn't in mood for today. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock.''_

He pressed the shock-button and checked the lights. Still empty. Eric sighed in annoyance.

 _''Let's try another controlled shock.''_

He pressed the button, hoping Circus Baby would appear.

Nope, she didn't. Eric rubbed his fore-head, wondering what was wrong with the Animatronics. He waited for HandyUnit's instructions.

 _''Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you! Thanks for returning to your stage.''_

Eric blinked in surprise. HE didn't see Baby coming back to her stage. But then, he figured, perhaps there was a second stage for Baby or something. Honestly, he just wanted out of the place.

 _''That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed; otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow.''_

Eric sighed. So this was it? Just giving a couple of Animatronics 'controlled shocks'? Sounded like some Pavlovian experiment.

However, he was done and it was rather easy. If the rest of the week was like this, he'll get his pay-check in no time.

Encouraged by the thought of getting payed for such easy task, he left the building.


	3. Fear

Whoo boy! Thank you everyone for the reviews!

 **Fluffybunny123:** Foxy, is that you? Joking, joking! I mean, what is this rant about?

 **Goldenheart:** _Will we witness baby getting scooped?_

Maybe. But be assured, you'll see the Scooper Room.

 **toybonniethebluebunbun:** Yeah, I guess it is cursed. Still, I think the entire concept is quite interesting.

Okay, this chapter won't be starring Eric. Instead, we're going back to a more familiar one.

I remember that some people asked me about the old Animatronics and if they'd appear in this fic. The answer is: YES! I found a way to let the other games in this fic, so while the present will be focused on the Sister Location, the past and flashbacks will be focused on FNaF 1-4. Honestly, I feel this is the only way to let everything appear in this fic.

Also, this chapter has two references to two other FNaF games/theories/characters. Can you find them?

Don't worry, the next chapter will again focus on the main character and him getting a bit... darker.

Also, for those who didn't know, **FNaF World: The Horror Attraction** has been published 3 days ago, so if you'd like to read it, go on.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 2: Fear**

 _''During the day, it's a place of joy. But you aren't here during the day. You have the night watch._

 _Limited Power. Limited Visibility. Limited Time.''_

 ** _– Trailer, Five Nights at Freddy's_**

 **xXx**

Mike Schmidt wasn't really sure what to think of his new job. Working the graveyard shift in a pizzeria with Animatronics? He was sure there was a better way to earn money. At least one which wouldn't deprive him of sleep. Oh, well, now that he was here…

He stepped into the dining area. Red and blue checkered tiles were spread over the room. There were cables, posters and party decorations. The tables were neatly arranged near the stage, so people could watch the three Animatronics perform there, the three Animatronics whose posters Mike saw in the corridor he came out from.

One of them was a lavender coloured bunny with a red bow-tie and a red guitar, playing it enthusiastically. He was known as Bonnie.

The other one was a yellow chick, holding a plate with a pink cupcake with eyes. She also had a bib on which stood ''LET'S EAT!''. Her name was Chica.

However, the main character was a brown bear with a black bow-tie and a top hat, greeting the children as he held his microphone. His name was Freddy Fazbear and he was the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria – Mike's new working place.

He was holding the newspaper with the add, with a red line circling the description of his new job.

 ** _HELP WANTED_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am._

 _Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$120 a week._

 _To apply call:_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

He had talked to the manager about his job earlier and was told that, indeed, he'd just have to sit in his office room and watch the cameras. However, they'd talk about some specifics later, like, what he's allowed to do and what not. And what the hell did they mean with _''Not responsible for injury/dismemberment''_?!

For now, he was told to stay and wait till working hours finish. With not much to do, he wandered around, watching the Animatronics perform from time to time and tried to get familiar with the place. He wandered into the east hall, noticing the ''Rules of Safety'' poster, taking his time to read it.

 _-Don't run._

 _-Don't yell._

 _-Don't scream._

 _-Don't poop on floor._

 _-Stay close to Mom._

 _-Don't touch Freddy._

 _-Don't hit._

 _-Leave before dark._

He chuckled at some. Those sounded more like rules for little kids, but given the fact this was a family pizzeria, it was no wonder somebody'd put such rules. Still, he wasn't really impressed.

He walked back into the dining area, watching the Animatronics performing another song. He looked left, seeing a small stage covered with a purple curtain on which were stars. There was a sign in front of it, saying _''Sorry! Out of Order.''_. He wondered what kind of Animatronic was there and why it was out of order. Why doesn't anyone fix those Animatronics?

Mike shrugged, figuring the Animatronic at the Pirate Cove wouldn't bother him. It was damaged, after all. What could happen?

Who knows…

As the closing hours neared, Mike went to the restrooms. He let the water run and splashed his face, trying to prepare himself for his first night here. He just had to stay awake the whole night, watch pieces of equipment and hope he wont' fall asleep. It didn't really sound challenging.

He exited the men's room, not feeling really excited about his night here. But hey, a job was a job and…

''Ouch!''

Mike accidentally hit his arm at the wall as he was about to exit the hallway, stumbling backwards and hitting the wall, while still cursing himself for being a clutz.

 _BAM!_

He stopped waving his hand and looked at the wall behind him. It was a normal wall, with the black-white checkered tiles decorating the bottom and a pizza decoration being glued on it. All in all, it didn't look different from any other parts of the restaurant.

Mike still approached and put his ear on the wall, knocking. Above him was a camera. He rose an eye-brow in surprise as he listened to the sound.

It sounded quite hollow, as if there was just an empty space on the other side, not a brick-wall. He continued knocking, trying to assure himself he didn't just hear things. The same sound repeated.

Strange…

''Mr. Schmidt!''

Mike almost jumped out of his skin and turned to the manager.

''What are you doing?'' the man asked.

''N-nothing sir.'' Mike replied.

''Com'n, now, the place is closed. I still need to show you everything.'' The manager said.

''Um, okay. But, I have a question.'' Mike pointed at the wall behind him. ''It seems like something's there.''

The manager frowned, rising an eye-brow.

''There's nothing there, Mr. Schmidt.'' He replied in a gruff tone. ''You were probably imagining things.''

Mike frowned, but followed. He was quite sure that there was something behind that wall. Although, he decided not to ask. The last thing he wanted is to get fired even before he started to work.

The two passed the Animatronics on stage, who were now in-active, in a frozen state. Mike noticed that the restaurant was quite eerie when it was empty. The people he saw were just faces to him, faces who'd pass him and whom he'd forget after a while.

He wasn't there to keep an eye on the customers to make sure nobody harms them. He was there to monitor the Animatronics.

As they walked to the office, Mike noticed a few employees who stayed behind, talking in hushed tones and giving him occasional glances or flat-out pointing at him. Yes, he was the newbie, but that wasn't really a good reason to talk about him like he was some sort of alien. He felt annoyed. It's not like he was the first night guard here.

Walking through the west hall, Mike noticed that it was similar to the east one. Only that it also had access to the supply closet. Just as the east hall, it also had two cameras.

''And this is your office.'' The manager said, leading Mike into a small room, adorned by the checkered tiles, drawings, a poster of the trio on the stage and a cupcake similar to the one Chica held.

It seemed that the previous night guard was really tidy, due the crumbled paper balls and a drink left on and under the table. There were also a few monitoring devices. Mike noticed that on each entrance were two buttons, one causing the light go on in the hallways and the other for steel doors coming down.

''You see, the kitchen camera is dead and we still didn't get anyone to fix it, so you don't have to check it.'' The manager told him as Mike tried the monitor and the doors out.

''Okay, but what about the doors?'' Mike asked. ''What are they for?''

''We had… complaints.'' The manager said. ''From our previous night guard. The doors were quite price-y, which is why they operate on limited power.''

''And where is this night guard now?'' Mike asked.

''I'm sorry Mr. Schmidt, but discussing about previous employees is not recommended, as it violates the rules.'' The manager said. ''Do you have any other questions?''

Mike frowned. Violates the rules? Where the hell did he get that one from?

''Actually, I do.'' Mike showed him the add. ''What's up with the _'No responsible for injury/dismemberment_ '? Is that some kind of joke?''

''No, not exactly.'' The manager replied. ''After accepting the job, this place is not responsible for any injuries, maiming or whatever happens to it's employees. Basically, you took the job on your own risk and we warned you.''

Mike's eye-lids dropped. He realized that the manager was some jerk who wanted to make sure the workers won't sue him for whatever injury they might get here.

''Besides, those Animatronics' parts are quite sharp, so you better stay away from them if you don't want to get maimed.'' The manager added.

''No problem.'' Mike said in a bored tone. ''After all, I'll just be sitting here in my office and observe everything.''

''Exactly. Do **NOT** under any circumstance leave the office.'' The manager replied.

Mike then heard something. Aside the fan buzzing, there was a faint sound, like a melody. He looked around, wondering what it was. Then he realized it.

''What is that music playing?'' He looked at the manager.

''That is none of your concern. Just ignore it.'' The manager replied.

Mike blinked. He wondered why circus-like music was playing and where the sound was coming from. But considering that the manager won't tell him anything, he doubted he'd find it out.

''Anyways, I'm leaving now. I wish you a good night, Mr. Schmidt.'' The manager nodded.

''Good night.'' Mike replied, still wondering what the hell was going on in this place.

He decided to take a stroll through the pizzeria once again, making sure everything is on it's place and then return to the office before it strikes midnight.

He walked back into the dining area, watching the Animatronics on the stage. He stepped exactly in front of Freddy.

''Heh, it seems like it's just me and you, buddy.'' Mike grinned. ''And your friends of course.''

The Animatronics stared in front of themselves, as if frozen. Mike crossed his arms across his chest and looked at them.

''Well, good night I guess. See ya at 6 AM.'' Mike said, slowly turning around.

Suddenly, he felt chills crawling down his spine. His gut feeling told him to run.

 _But, why?_

That dreadful feeling of being watched… That was what he felt. Mike turned around. The Animatronics were still at their regular places. Nothing was out of ordinary.

But why did he feel like somebody was watching him?

Shivering, he walked back to the office, hoping he was really imagining things.

He really was… or?

The faint steps echoed through the hallway, then died down. The pointers on the clock moved slowly to 12.

Midnight.

Three pairs of eyes were the only thing glowing in the dark. They moved.

They looked at the camera, their eyes being black with faint white dots.

Night 1 has begun.


	4. Anxious

Thankfully, I had a lot of time today, so I managed to write this chapter. I'm sure you'll be happy to see that our main character is back (well, one of the main characters).

 **Fluffybunny123:** Thank you for your support! X3

 **toybonniethebluebunbun:** I bet Toy Bonnie would beat both Clinton and Trump. ;3

 **Void-Memory:** _When's Spingtrap going to appear?_

Oh, but he has already appeared.

 **Technomastermarion1987:** I think it's kinda obvious what the ''room'' was for...

 **Zyra01:** You got the room-part right but were wrong about the circus-music. It isn't Ballora.

 **Mitsuki Shigamatsu:** Well, teasing is part of being an author. Besides, knowing the past is important to know the future. Although, poor ''Beny'' will handle, as you'll see in this chapter, Night 2 quite well.

 **wes27:** _Wait a minute you said the story wasn't going to follow the other games, what gives?_

Well, this fic follows Sister Location, but will also have the other games appear in it as past events or flashbacks. Didn't I write that in the Author's Notes in the past chapter?

 **WingsOfBronze:** So, do you know GutsMan . EXE? If so, PM me! :3

Anyways, like said, this chapter features the return of our main character, and you'll probably notice that he got a bit darker this time. Still, I hope you'll like him here. I think he's quite funny.

Also, the next chapter will feature another familiar character. Take a guess!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 3: Anxious**

 _''Welcome back, for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices, and self-reflection on past mistakes. We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience.''_

 ** _– HandUnit, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_**

 **xXxXx**

Eric sighed as he entered the elevator. It was the second night of his working experience at the rental location and he was already pretty tired. It didn't help that he had nightmares about shocking the Animatronics, them spazzing out due the so-called ''controlled shocks'' and exploding.

He shivered. He really didn't want to get into trouble with the management for breaking the Animatronics. But Handy told him he should listen to him and if anything happens, he'd blame the AI the management left to train him.

The elevator stopped. He waited.

 _''Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices, self-reflection on past mistakes and thrill. We hope you will have another night of fulfilling and unique work experience, Mr. Fish. Since we assumed that you might get tired of the voice you're hearing right now, you now have the option to choose what the new voice of your companion will be. Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text only, press 3. For other options, press 4.''_

The glitchy keypad opened, showing once again a scramble of letters. Eric tried to figure out where the numbers were. To his annoyance, he realized there were none. So he randomly pressed a few letters and hoped that it won't spell out something like ''Cat Fish'' again.

 _''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for choosing: **Cat In The Bag**.''_

 _''MEEEEEEEOOOOOOEEEEWW!''_

Eric was startled by the loud cat-like wailing. It sounded more like an alarm siren than a cat… or anything of this world.

 _''MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWW!''_

''Ugh, um…'' He had no idea what the hell was going on, nervously looking around. ''Hey, Handy, can I please change it to something else?''

 ** _''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!''_**

He got startled by the increasing volume of the wailing. That cat cry just became louder and louder. Eric put his hands to cover his ears, trying to silence the meowing. What kind of sick joke was this?! Finally, the elevator opened and Eric got out, proceeding quickly to the Primary Control Module. The sooner he gets the job done, the earlier he can get out of this place.

 ** _''MEEEOOOOWOOOOOEEEEEW!''_**

He flinched. Who the hell did record these sounds? Did they put a cat in the bag and let it drown?! He really hoped this was a joke – a sick and twisted joke.

 ** _''MEE-E-E-OOOOOOWW!''_**

He tried to ignore it as he walked over to the control panel for the Ballora Gallery.

''What did he say? First lights and if she's not there, a controlled shock…'' Eric muttered, hoping that this is what he was supposed to do.

He switched the light on.

 ** _''MEEEE-E-E-OOOW!''_**

Much to his dismay, Ballora wasn't on her stage. Eric sighed and pressed the shock button.

 ** _''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-WWWW!''_**

''Agh! What in the world-?!'' Eric gasped, jumping back.

That cry… it sounded more like it wasn't the Animatronic he shocked, but an actual cat.

 _''ME-E-E-E-E-O-O-O-W…''_

A meek, static-like meowing followed the shrill cry. It sounded quite broken. Eric wondered if he was the one who broke it. He hoped this wasn't the case. He tried the lights.

Ballora was nowhere in sight.

''Oh, damn…'' he sighed, looking around. Did he have to shock her again?

It seemed so.

He pressed the button, squinting as he watched the electrical sparks flying around and heard the buzzing.

 ** _''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-BOOM!''_**

''What the hell?!'' Eric's eyes widened as he heard a fire-crack type of of explosion. His heart was racing as he anxiously screeched. ''What happened!?''

No answer. It seemed like the ''Cat In The Bag'' exploded.

 _''We are sorry for the sudden interruption with your night with your new voice companion. Due to a glitch, this option is no more available.''_ Handy's normal voice spoke. _''We still hope you enjoyed the night with your companion.''_

''I surely didn't.'' Eric muttered.

 _''Now, Mr. Fish, please proceed to press the ''light'' button to see if Ballora, our beloved dancer, is on her stage.''_ Handy instructed him.

Eric pressed the button. To his shock, Ballora was still gone.

 _''How endearing! Ballora is happily dancing on the stage!''_ Handy said.

''But she isn't there!'' Eric protested.

 _''Now, Mr. Cat Fish, please hurry up and check on Funtime Foxy. We don't want another Animatronic to be a lazy goof.''_ Handy replied.

''But, Ballora is still not on her stage.'' Eric replied.

 _''Please, press the ''light'' button.''_

Eric shook his head. Handy was just an AI. He guessed that AI was quite faulty, which is why he didn't recognize the Animatronics being off their stages.

Just as he predicted, Funtime Foxy wasn't on the stage.

 _''Now, how about motivating Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock?''_ Handy asked in a cheerful manner.

Eric shook his head, but still pressed button. Again the lovely view of painful electric spazzing. He then pressed the ''light'' button.

''Please be there, please be there…'' he muttered anxiously.

Funtime Foxy wasn't there.

 _''Seems like Funtime Foxy wants to skip this night. But we can't let the fox have it, right? Please try another controlled shock.''_

Eric looked away, watching the electric sparks on the reflection on the window which was supposed to show Ballora's Gallery. He then turned the lights on.

 _''Hah-ha! I knew we could count on you, Funtime Foxy! You're fully functional again.''_ Handy said.

Eric watched hopelessly the empty stage.

 _''Now, Mr. Fish, let's proceed to the next room and say 'hi' to Circus Baby. Shall we?''_

Eric looked tiredly at the air-vent which opened. Did he really have to go? He sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to return unless he completed the task. He entered the vents.

 _''To lighten the situation, Mr. Fish…''_

 _BAM!_

Eric cursed as he hit his head against the air-vent.

 _''…I shall talk about one of our previous locations. You see, a lot of them were very advanced for the technology of it's day. But the ventilation… wasn't really good. Some said it caused hallucinations for one of the workers. An employee was blamed. Said he brought suspicious substance into a room near the air-vents and unknowingly used it to endanger another worker.''_

Eric wondered what the hell Handy was talking about. What was that location? And the worker?

 _''He was… permanently taken care of.''_ Handy's voice darkened. _''And the location burned down.''_

Eric's eyes widened. Handy's voice returned to his usual nonchalant cheerfulness.

 _''Isn't that a delightful story, Mr. Fish?''_

''No.'' Eric replied.

 _''Great!''_

Eric sighed as he stepped in front of the panel. In front of him was the stage where Baby was supposed to be. Keyword: _supposed_.

 _''Oh, is Circus Baby gone already? Well, Mr. Fish, you know the procedure.''_

Eric pressed the button for the ''controlled shock''. Or should he just call it ''shock'', because this didn't look to him like a controlled one.

He turned the lights on. Baby was still gone.

 _''Ah, Baby! It's great to see that we can count on you! We all know how much you like to stay on your stage and perform.''_ Handy said.

Eric didn't have the strength to protest.

 _''This concludes your job here. Please go home and have a good night. Don't forget to keep that air flowing. We will keep an eye on things and try to have something new for you tomorrow night.''_

Eric shook his head, silently leaving. Behind him, Handy's voice echoed through the entire facility.

 _''After all,…''_ Handy mused. _''We don't want you to think that nothing exciting happens here during the night.''_


	5. Panic

Happy FNaF 2 anniversary folks! Yes, you read it right: it has been two years since **Five Nights at Freddy's 2** came out! YAY! ;3

Now, before I move on, there are some stuff needed to be answered.

 **ForbiddenFan12:** Thanks!

 **sammy79797:** Hey, don't give up after getting a a hate comment posted. I also had to put up with criticism, but I managed to get through and so should you! :D

 **Mitsuki Shigamatsu:** _Umm... Has Afton's ghost taken over the Handy unit!? Or is Mission Control just off its meds?!_

No, Afton's ghost has not taken over Handy Unit. Also, Mission Control isn't off it's meds. Despite seeming like it is.

 **Bluejack222:** Umm, okay, I did say this fic would feature Sister Location, but I never said it would be the same thing as the game. As a matter of fact, there is a very good reason why at this point it is impossible for following the game-play to the tiniest detail. You'll see it once Eric hits Night 5.

 **Tisar:** Depends on what you think. Maybe you're wrong, maybe you're right. But I guess you'll have to wait at least until Eric's Night 5 for an answer, coz after that, I'm introducing another main character.

 **Kezzstar:** Thank you and, let's say FNaF won't be the only one tied to SL.

Now, coincidentally, this chapter features a bit out of FNaF 2 and as I promised, it marks the return of another familiar character! And it'll probably wake some old memories. It is short, but I hope you'll like it. Next chapter features again our main character.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 4: Panic**

 _''London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!''_

 _…_

 ** _''Hello, hello! Well, if you're hearing this, chances are you made a very poor career choice.''_**

 _…_

 _forgotten_

 _dismantled_

 _deactivated_

 _…_

 _REDESIGNED_

 _REACTIVATED_

 _MALFUNCTIONING_

 _AND ZERO DOORS_

 ** _– Trailer, Five Nights at Freddy's 2_**

 **xXxXx**

''I really don't get it why they put us to pick up the thrash.'' A man said, sweeping the floor with a broom. His co-worker shrugged.

''But at least, we know those kids know how to party.'' He picked a party hat up, having a grossed out expression on his face. ''Tell me it's soaked with orange juice.''

''It's soaked with orange juice.'' His co-worker deadpanned.

The former shivered and put it into the thrash bag.

''Eww… Were they chewing on it?''

''No idea.''

The two kept on cleaning in silence.

''So, what room is next?'' The one with the thrash bag asked.

''Ehh, the Kid's Cove.'' His friend replied. ''You know, the room with that white coyote thing.''

''It's a fox.'' The latter replied.

''Coyote, fox, whatever. It has been like a week here, since the _Grand Reopening_ , and it's already turned into pieces.'' The broom-guy replied. ''What was it's name again?''

''I think somebody called it The Mangle.'' His co-worker replied.

''Ah, yeah.'' The former nodded. ''Quite a fitting name. Mangle…''

''Are you guys done here?''

A third guy peeked into the room. He wore the same uniform as they did, but he was more like their supervisor. They nicknamed him Phone Guy, since he tended to use the phone to train newbies.

''More or less…'' The one with the broom sighed. He then noticed Phone Guy carrying something in his arms. A Freddy Fazbear head and a flashlight.

''I overheard you two talking over poor Foxy.'' Phone Guy said.

''If you mean that withered fox at the parts/service room, no. We were talking about the new and shiny one.'' The guy with the thrash bag said. ''Well, it _was_ new and shiny.''

''Who would've though that the kids would be able to tear him so easy.'' Phone Guy muttered.

''Him? I thought Mangle was a girl!'' The guy with the broom gave them a confused look. Phone Guy rubbed the back of his head.

''Well, I thought it was male, considering Foxy is also male. But now, I'm not so sure.'' Phone Guy said.

''Girl, guy, same thing. Now it's just a pile of scraps.'' The guy with the thrash bag replied.

''Yes.'' Phone Guy nodded. ''Besides, some people were already confusing Toy Bonnie for female.''

''Toy Bonnie is a guy?!'' Now it was the turn for the thrash bag-guy to be surprised. His friend was laughing.

''Yeah. Why are you asking?'' Phone Guy asked.

''We were talking about which one of the new Animatronics was our favorite, and he said he kinda has a crush on Toy Bonnie.'' The broom-guy said, still laughing.

''Not funny dude! You told me Toy Bonnie was female!'' His friend yelled at him. ''Also, I was joking!''

''Never trust long eye-lashes and blush cheeks.'' Phone Guy sighed. ''Those things can be deceiving.''

''Whatever…'' The thrash bag-guy rolled his eyes. The one with the broom looked at Phone Guy.

''So, who is your favorite?'' he asked. Phone Guy blinked in surprise

''Old Foxy of course. The Toys may be new and shiny, but I still like the old ones more.'' Phone Guy replied. ''Although, I don't like The Puppet.''

''Oh, you mean Marionette.'' The broom-guy said. ''Yeah, I also don't like it.''

''Y'know, it gives you the feeling that you're being watched.'' Phone Guy shivered. ''Feels like it can go… everywhere.''

''I think you two are just overreacting.'' The guy with the thrash bag said. ''If you ask me, the worst of those new 'bots is Balloon Boy. He wouldn't stop laughing. I even kicked him and he just kept on, and on, and on…''

''Yep, he's annoying.'' Phone Guy and the broom-dude agreed.

''Anyways…'' The thrash bag guy continued. ''Why are you here? And what's up with the Animatronic head and the flashlight?''

''Oh, so you didn't hear the news?'' Phone Guy looked surprised. ''We're getting a new security guard.''

''Really?'' The one with the broom rose an eye-brow. ''What's up with the old one?''

''He has been moved to day shift after complaining about the Animatronics starting to move around.'' Phone Guy replied. ''Honestly, I don't get it what he expected. Those Animatronics follow sound cues and have a modern, sophisticated face-recognition system which is connected with the criminal database in order to make this place safer.''

''You'd think he was hiding something if the Toys went after him.'' The guy with the thrash bag said.

''The Toys aren't the only one who had it. Apparently, the recognition-system was reserved for the Withereds, but they weren't good enough, so they went for new and shiny.'' Phone Guy added.

''Which brings me back to my question – what's up with the mask?'' The thrash bag-guy nodded towards what Phone Guy held.

''Considering the Animatronics were 'trying to get into his office'…'' Phone Guy made quotation marks. ''The management decided to get the newbie a Freddy Fazbear mask and a flashlight to keep the Animatronics away.''

''Geez, why not give him a shotgun?'' The broom-guy asked. ''How's a mask and a flashlight gonna repel Animatronics?''

''Well, you heard what he said. They have this facial-recognition-thingy and I guess the mask will make them think the new night guard is one of them.'' The thrash bag-guy answered.

''Exactly.'' Phone Guy said.

''So, does the new night guard have a name?'' The broom-guy asked.

Phone Guy nodded.

''His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald.''

 **xXx**

Phone Guy made a round around the restaurant, checking if everything was on it's place. Starting from the Kid's Cove, he shone his flashlight on The Mangle. It was still in the corner, broken down by small children's hands. The staff had already enough of putting it together day by day, so they left it here, as a take-apart-build-back attraction. Technically, it was just scrap metal. Not to mention just how the voice box was messed up. It just emitted static sounds, driving some of the customers crazy.

Phone Guy sighed, exiting the room, looked over at his left, the Game Area. There, without a worry in the world, was Balloon Boy standing, holding a sign on which stood ''Balloons!'' in one and a plastic balloon in the other hand. Phone Guy passed him, going towards the carousel…

 _''HAHAHAH!''_

He froze as the Animatronic suddenly laughed. He lashed his flashlight and stared at BB. The Animatronic stood still, like nothing happened. Phone Guy sighed in relief.

''You gave me a heart-attack.'' He muttered. ''Must be some glitch in the system.''

He shook his head, his next destination being the Prize Corner. The music grew louder as he came closer to Puppet's box. A music box was playing a little melody, slowly coming to it's end. Phone Guy picked the music box up and winded it. _My Grandfather's Clock_ started over again. It would also playing during the day, then it would switch over to _Pop Goes The Weasel,_ with Puppet popping out, it could give a prize to whoever came to the Prize Corner.

However, as the previous night guard told him, The Puppet was even more than someone who'd just give out gifts. Phone Guy assumed that he meant that The Puppet tried to escape the Prize Corner once the music stopped playing. He knew he'd have to wind the music box up once again before the new night guard arrives.

He quickly left the Prize Corner. Even during the day, there was something unnerving about this Animatronic. Children drew it with strings on it's limbs. However, The Puppet had no strings. He felt like it was always watching him, always watching everything…

Shivering, he moved over to the stage. The Toys trio: a blue bunny known as Toy Bonnie; a chick with a bib which said ''LET'S PARTY!'' and a plate with a cupcake known as Toy Chica; and a bear with a top hat and a microphone Toy Freddy, were standing on the stage and, just as Phone Guy expected, they weren't moving anywhere. Those three were the new and shiny, toy-like versions of the Withereds which were stored away.

''Good.'' Phone Guy nodded and walked over to the exit.

The ''Parts/Service Room'', as it was labeled, was at the end of the hallway and could be accessed only by employees. Phone Guy opened the door slightly, peeking into the room, shining his flashlight on the Animatronics. The four robots were lying on the ground.

Freddy was tattered, with wiring being exposed. Chica has lost her hands, her arms being in a scare-crow like position and her beak being reminiscent on something alien. Foxy was also tattered, his fur shredded and his metallic parts exposed. However, the winner of the award ''Worst Condition'' was probably (if you don't count Mangle) Bonnie. Not only was he missing an arm, but his face was also gutted. Only two small red LED were shining where his actual eyes were supposed to be. It was a rather sad sight.

Phone Guy closed the door, shaking his head in disappointment. It was sad that the old Animatronics were now rotting in the room and just being used as spare parts. The retrofitting didn't work as expected, but they still decided to do something with the Animatronics…

 _…something borrowed…_

 _…something new…_

Perhaps he should tell the newbie that the Withereds would also try to walk towards the office. Just to be sure.

 **xXx**

He looked at the office with mild curiosity. A Freddy Fazbear head on the top of the swivel chair, a flashlight and monitors on the desk, and the newspaper article he brought.

 ** _HELP WANTED_**

 ** _Grand Re-opening!_**

 _Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

 _Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

 _What could go wrong?_

 _$100.50 a week!_

 _To apply call:_

 _1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

He was excited when he applied for the new job, but now, he wasn't so sure. Being in a building with Animatronics would sure be fun, but during the night, it was quite spooky.

And even if something happened…

 _NO PLACE TO RUN_

 _and exactly one place to hide._

He sat down, opening the monitor. The phone rang. Everything would be fine, right?

What he didn't know is that he was here, locked inside with the Animatronics. What awaited him were five nights of constant panic and battle for survival.

And perhaps, something worse…


	6. Play Pretend

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Salvaged!

 **wes27:** Just read the Author's Note of the previous chapter. I said it would be this one.

Now, this chapter features again Eric at the sister location. Only, that he gets more than he bargained for tonight. Like I already said it before, it gets only darker for our main character as the nights proceed.

Next chapter will feature another past event and another familiar character. ;3 I hope I'll manage to get the next chapter done this weekend, but I'm sorta focused on Pokemon Sun and Moon. ;P Also, I have school stuff to do, which sucks. Well, wish me luck. If I don't get it done this weekend, it'll probably come out next Friday.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 5: Play Pretend**

 _''Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life? What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job, and we're here for you.''_

 _**– HandUnit, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location**_

 **xXxXx**

The phone was ringing.

Eric sighed, tapping with his foot impatiently. He was trying to call his girlfriend, Sandra Notch, but it seemed like she was busy. She wouldn't answer his calls, and if she did, it would be something like 'I'm busy, I'll call you later'. He felt like that 'later' would never happen.

He tried once again.

''Com'n, Sandra, pick up!'' he said in an annoyed tone.

Yeah, his girlfriend didn't like his odd work hours and told him to take another job. But he couldn't find any other in such short time, so he was stuck with this one. Well, it wasn't like it was the job's fault that they couldn't hang out like they wanted. Even before this, Sandra was hardly approachable. She would make excuses for not showing up or simply tell him she was in no mood to go out.

They were drifting apart.

Eric sighed and canceled the call. Why pretending that everything was okay when it wasn't?

 **xXx**

 _''Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life?''_

''Yep. I've been wondering about that.'' Eric muttered as he heard Handy talking.

 _''What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again?''_

''They're not really thrilled about it.'' Eric muttered. He felt like Handy was reading his mind.

 _''We understand the stresses of a new job, and we're here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices. Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer.''_

Eric stared at the glitchy keyboard. He pretty much doubted that he'd be able to type in anything he wanted, so he just pressed a couple of keys. After all, Handy would correct it for him, so why bother.

 _''It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:''_

Yep, just as he expected.

 _''Scottish Bagpipes.''_

Cue Eric face-palming. The bagpipe music blasted through the loudspeakers in the building.

''Eh, at least I didn't get the 'Cat in Bag' voice.'' Eric shrugged. The previous night was a nightmare.

 _''Now that your elevator experience has been customized to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it's worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent.''_

''WHAT?! Lackluster performance? I did everything you guys told me! It's not my fault there's nothing to do.'' Eric yelled. No answer. The door opened and Eric proceeded to the Primary Control Module, ready to shock the hell out of the Animatronics.

He pressed the light switch, but it, surprisingly, didn't turn on.

''Huh, hey what's going on?'' he asked, surprised.

 _''There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate the Animatronics. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks and oxygen. Commencing system restart.''_

''Wha-wha-WHAT?! You can't do this to me! Handy!'' Eric yelled as the lights suddenly turned off. Not only the lights, but the entire power turned off and he was left in the darkness. ''Handy?''

He shivered. Something told him that he was now on his own. But for how long? Handy said he'd be back after a bit. Perhaps, he just should wait here till he's done with the reboot.

He crossed his arms on his chest and tapped lightly on the floor with his foot.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He winced when he realized how loud the tap was. It was completely quiet inside. Nothing was working. The darkness which covered the room gave off a feeling of suffocation.

''Please, turn on…'' he whispered, surprised just how loud his voice was. He was nervous. He couldn't see anything. His heart was starting to beat faster and faster when he slowly realized something.

He was now trapped inside this building with three Animatronics, if not more, who were probably all too happy to have him here. He knew they were just robots, he he watched too many sci-fi movies about robots coming to life and start to murder people. But, Hollywood's lying, right?

His senses were on. He couldn't see, so he relied on hearing.

Only, he couldn't hear anything. And even if he did, it sounded more like the wind blowing. Just what was it? Weren't the air-vents off?

Suddenly, he heard something similar to the sparking sound, only fainter and turned to the Ballora Gallery. What was it? Was somebody there?

What if the…

''Don't be so stupid! You're imagining things.'' He told himself. ''You're just imagining things…''

 _''Don't be so stupid.''_

''AGH!'' Eric yelled as a voice spoke to him. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. ''Wh-who is there?! Show yourself!''

 _''I am your new guide. For now.''_ Said the voice. It was also male, but different than Handy, it was quite raspy. As if somebody had sore throat. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

''What?'' Eric stood there in disbelief.

 _''Apparently, we had to reboot everything. So I am here. I must say, the reboot wasn't quite successful, so you'll have to do it manually. The spare generator will soon turn the spare lights on. You will have to go through the Breaker Room and restart the system manually. This also requires for you to get through Ballora's Gallery.''_

''No way…'' Eric muttered, still stunned. He thought this was just a joke.

 _''Now, Ballora is, sadly, active. You need to crawl through, be slow and quiet, so she doesn't catch you. She's blind, so she relies on sound. And I believe she's angry after the controlled shocks you gave her.''_

Eric gulped.

 _''Just be quiet and pretend you're someone else. Play pretend, like a little kid. She won't notice the difference. After you're done, pretend your never heard of me. Pretend this was all your imagination. Pretend that nothing happened. It was all in your imagination. Just a hallucination.''_

''What?'' Eric looked around. ''Hey, hey! I don't understand a bit of what you said!''

The voice didn't answer.

Eric turned and saw that a vent to Ballora's Gallery has opened. Red lights above him turned on, shining faintly.

''I guess this is where I need to go.'' Eric muttered and started to crawl through the air-vent. He noticed red light at the end of the air-vent, hoping the light would guide him to the Breaker Room and the primary control module.

But just as he exited it…

CRACK!

There was a cracking sound and the light died down.

''Damnit!'' Eric hissed as quiet as possible. It was pitch-black and he couldn't see anything. How the hell was he going to get to the Breaker Room and avoid Ballora?

Speaking of which, where the hell was the Animatronic?

He got on his knees, listening for sound cues and trying to remember where the stage was. From his position, it would be on the right. But where was the Breaker Room?

He tapped around with his hands, in hopes for finding something useful. His hand grasped something cold, with a button on it. Eric sighed in relief. A flashlight!

He turned it on, still crouching. He was thankful to whoever left it there. As he turned it on, he kept it low on the ground, seeing only the white tiles. So, he was supposed to crawl through the place?

At least, he could see something.

He started to crawl. A music box was playing, but it was faint and he couldn't pin-point it's location. However, he guessed that the music box indicated what Ballora's position was. If she gets close, well… he didn't want to think about it.

He proceeded with caution. Slowly, he crawled through. He lost the track of time, being busy with listening to Ballora's music box. She didn't seem to be that close…

His eyes widened and he stopped, turning the flashlight off in panic.

The music box was now blasting loudly. She was close. She was so friggin' damn close!

A light breeze flew, as if somebody passed him. The music accompanied that person. What he saw was just a twirling shadow, gracefully dancing through the room.

Once she was gone, he proceeded to crawl as fast as possible. He didn't want to risk another heart-attack.

Looking up, he saw a door. On it was a poster of Funtime Freddy. He quickly got up, opened the door and entered the room, sighing in relief.

Then he realized he did it too soon.

The Breaker Room was noticeably smaller than the rest of the rooms. It contained several wires and pipes, nearly covering the entire point of view. To the right, there was a poster of Funtime Foxy with the words: "Let's Party!". The right corner of the room had Funtime Freddy upon a stage.

''Oh, no…'' he whined. Not another Animatronic!

 _''To entertain you during this quite dull quest…''_

''Son of a-!'' Eric covered his mouth with his hand as Handy spoke again. The voice gave him a bigger heart-attack than Ballora did.

 _''… I will give you a few instructions how to handle the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect.''_

''Okay…'' Eric gulped.

 _''Now, I am pretty sure you are not familiar with, ahem, one of our sister locations.''_

''I don't wanna know…'' Eric hissed through his teeth as he tried to get the to the buttons of the control panel.

 _''Apparently, one of them had also a problem with the power. They invested into two steel doors in order to give the night guard a sense of safety. Only that those steel doors drained a lot of power. But luckily, the night guard didn't need them. After all, what could happen in a quiet restaurant during the night?''_

''I can imagine…'' Eric muttered as the system rebooted. He'd be done soon.

 _''You know, he also had to keep an eye on the cameras. Because, if he doesn't look, strange things might happen…''_ Handy added.

Something told Eric that, he too, should look.

His blood froze.

Funtime Freddy was gone from his stage.

He looked around, searching for the bear. The room was so small, how the hell didn't he notice the bear was gone?!

 _''Wouldn't it be better to just pretend to sleep? For now? After all, nothing's going on.''_ Handy's voice calmly continued. _''Shhh! It's bedtime. Go back to your stage. Nothing's there, silly.''_

Eric stood there, completely frozen. Was Handy talking to him? Or to someone else?

 _''Keep pretending. Tomorrow is another day. The job is complete.''_

The reboot was complete. Eric sighed in relief and closed the panel. He felt suddenly something brushing of him.

He turned around…

… and bit his lip to the point blood started to flow.

In front of him stood a 6ft tall white bear with a top hat, a microphone in one hand and a Bonnie puppet in the other.

Funtime Freddy was staring at him.

 _''Great job. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery with care, and we'll see you back here tomorrow.''_ Handy said cheerfully.

Eric felt like he'd faint soon.

He was still staring at Funtime Freddy, but the Animatronic wasn't moving. However, he did block his way to the exit. Eric had to go around him and he kept facing Funtime Freddy, afraid the bear would try something.

However, the bear didn't move a bit.

Eric got quickly out and landed back at the Ballora Gallery. Now he had to get back to the vent to exit this creepy place. Using the same strategy as before, he crawled through the room. However, he didn't hear anything. The music wasn't playing anymore.

Where the hell was Ballora?

He didn't know. However, as he approached the vent, he heard a faint voice…

 _''Is someone there?''_

The hair on his neck stood up.

 _''I can hear someone creeping through my room...''_

Cold sweat trailed down his back.

 _''Perhaps not.''_

He ran out as fast as he could.


	7. Dread

Sorry for the delay folks, but I was really busy this week and I'll be busy the next one. Exams are coming!

 **Goldenheart:** You were right about one thing - it wasn't Baby.

 **Tisar:** Yeah, true. But remember the ending of OLHS and how GO started. Kinda like the fic went from one to other. This also has similarities with GO. For example, we have a certain someone playing a game. Once I get to Night 5, you'll see the exact connection with the previous fic.

 **Technomastermarion1987** and **Mitsuki Shigamatsu:** The chapter wasn't short. In fact, it was much longer than the three chapters before it. I checked.

Anyways, we're back to another ''blast from the past'' chapter. I dunno how much of you people actually read and think a bit about the chapter's titles or how the chapters are arranged, coz it plays an important role. Especially since I'm still at the beginning. If you don't get the reference, watch the Sister Location trailer again. Please.

Now, this chapter focuses on FNaF 3 and, as I said, another familiar character, whose final fate is still unknown. Oh, and before somebody starts complaining again, this chapter is longer than the previous one. The next will once again focus on SisLoc.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 6: Dread**

 _…_

 _''He will come back.''_

 _…_

 _''He always does.''_

 _…_

 _''We have a place for him.''_

 _…_

 ** _– Trailer, Five Nights at Freddy's 3_**

 **xXxXx**

They only needed one. Only one to be complete. Because what is a horror attraction about possessed Animatronics without an actual Animatronic suit?

Phone Dude grinned gleefully as he and two other guys who worked at the new horror attraction arrived at the old, abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

''Well, there we are.'' Phone Dude said. ''This is gonna be exciting!''

He and his two co-workers exited the car and looked at the abandoned building. The neon bulbs which would usually light up the sign showing a cartoonish Freddy Fazbear, Chica and Bonnie, were broken. The windows either had the shutters pulled down or were covered with wallpaper. The roof had holes and leaks and when it would rain, muddy poodles would form on the ground.

It was quite an eerie and spooky place, a far cry from the glory it upheld once in the past. Still, for them it was a place of riches. Where else could they find so many props and parts for the horror attraction, all original. Yeah, it was just perfect.

And just to make the situation better, they managed to find the dude who helped to design one of the buildings and told them there was a hidden room there. Basically, and extra room which got boarded up some time in the past. Since they didn't know where exactly it was, they decided to meet up with the guy so he would show them. Although, when they talked over the phone, the guy didn't sound very happy to lead them to the hidden room. Phone Dude just told him to show them the hidden room and he could go, while he and his two friends would raid it.

They waited for the man to show up. Soon, a car parked next to them and an older man exited it.

''Hey, man, are you the one who is supposed to show us the hidden parts of the restaurant?'' Phone Dude asked. The man grimaced, trying to smile, but looked like he'd rather leave.

''Yeah, I am.'' He replied. ''Now, I am just going to show you where the room is. What happens with whatever you find there is not my concern.''

''No problem man!'' Phone Dude grinned.

The three followed the old man into the restaurant. The floor beneath them was slippery and there was mold growing on the walls. A smell of moisture filled the air. This place had been abandoned for years and nobody really thought to repair it. The four braced themselves as they busted out their flashlights. It was dark inside and some of the windows were busted. Only a few rays of the sun came through. The electricity was turned off though, so they couldn't use the lights.

KLANG!

''Ugh…'' One of Phone Dude's friends accidentally hit a metallic piece, which rolled over, interrupting the silence inside the pizzeria.

''Geez, dude! You gave me a heart-attack!'' Phone Dude told him.

''Sorry…''

The old man sighed at the trio and shook his head. He couldn't understand why the youth of today was so interested in this place. It was cold and smelly here, not to mention dark. And the room they were going to open… well, let's say just he had vague knowledge about what it contained.

The guess was at first, when he was told to help designing it, that it was some sort of multi-purpose room or storage. But then he found out that it was supposed to be hidden from people. He didn't really understand why. They told him only workers would be permitted to enter it. He wondered why the hell they don't just hang up a sign which says ''WORKERS ONLY'' or something similar to keep away people. Making the room hidden would make people only noisier.

Just like the three guys who were walking behind him.

The four entered the dining area. The tables were covered in dust, the chairs lying on the floor. Spider webs had been formed in the corners of the room. The walls were bare, the pictures and the posters all gone. And the stage? It was empty. The wooden floor was creaky and rotten and the lights used to illuminate it were busted.

The Animatronics were gone.

He led them to the toilets.

''So, where is it?'' Phone Dude asked.

''Here.'' The old man pointed at a wall in front of them.

At first glance it wasn't different from the rest of the hallway. Same tiled pattern, but without the pizza decorations. Above it was a security camera, facing them.

''Like said. The door is hidden, but it's behind that wall.'' The man told them.

''Well, you heard him, guys. Let's have a peek inside!'' Phone Dude said and walked over to the wall.

''I got to warn you, it's sealed, so you won't be able to open it just like that.'' The old man told him.

''Well, we'll just check the situation and see what we need to bust it.'' Phone Dude replied as he tapped the wall.

The wallpaper felt cold and slimy, moistening his fingers. Phone Dude tapped all around it, finally finding a small gap where the door was supposed to be.

''Got it!'' He turned to them.

''Let's open it then.'' One of his friends replied. ''I guess I'll get the hammer and the hatchet from the car.''

''Good idea, man.'' Phone Dude nodded and tried the door once again.

His eyes rose in surprise as it opened.

''It was supposed to be sealed!'' The old man said in disbelief.

''Well, it isn't.'' Phone Dude replied in a complete deadpan tone. ''Seems like somebody came before us and raided the place. Hopefully, he left us something to salvage.''

Phone Dude grinned and looked at his friends. They didn't really look convinced. The old man was still stunned. Nobody was supposed to know about this place!

At least… unless it was a former employee…

''Hey, don't chicken! Gimme the flashlight so I can check it out!'' Phone Dude told his comrades and was given a flashlight.

He summoned his courage and stepped inside, illuminating the small room. Three busted arcades were standing against the wall. He took another step, observing the arcades. It didn't seem like much, but he guess it would be good enough for the attraction. Phone Dude then looked around, trying to see if there was more inside the room.

''Ah!''

''What's wrong?!''

His friends rushed inside as they heard him gasping. They saw him staring at what appeared to be a golden-greenish bunny costume, sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall. It looked rotten, with tears all over it, exposing the sharp metallic pieces of the endo-skeleton. On the chest was a single button and one of the ears was missing it's top.

''This is so awesome!'' Phone Dude couldn't believe his luck.

They found one! They found an Animatronic! Sure, it wasn't in a good shape, but he really didn't care!

''Ha, what did I tell you guys?'' Phone Dude turned to his friends. ''This whole trip did pay off at the end!''

His friends nodded, agreeing in excitement. They searched for an Animatronic who was in tact and finally found one. Well, not really in mint condition, but they figured that with all the tears and metal poking out, it would look pretty scary and good as well for a horror attraction.

The old man behind them was sceptical about the find. Something wasn't right, he felt it. But he didn't know what it was. Perhaps he was just imaging things. However, he got a creepy feeling by just staring at the old bunny Animatronic.

What he and the others failed to notice were the chunks of dark pink material covering the endoskeleton like vines, as well as the, once dark red, now brown marks on the floor around the Animatronic.

What they failed to notice, was the Animatronic's dark grin.

 **xXx**

''Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you!'' Phone Dude said excitedly as he held up a cassette tape, one of the few other things, aside the arcades, he found at the location. ''First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!''

He was recording his call for the night guard entertainer by using his phone which directly turned his message to the voice-mail and rigged the thing so it would play the cassettes.

''I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction.'' He added, grinning like a kid about to open his Christmas gifts.

He walked through the attraction's corridors, easily navigating there and making some checks. He couldn't wait till it opens again. That would be so awesome!

''Dude, that makes this feel legit, man.'' He grinned as he entered the corridor where their find of the century was. It was the corridor with CAM 09. Considering it was bare, dark hallway with some fabric hanging from the ceiling and a Bonnie poster on the wall, they decided to put the Animatronic temporarily there. Earlier, he and the guys were joking about what this Animatronic's name was.

One suggested to name it Hybrid Bunny. The other thought Salvage was a neat name. Phone Dude thought about calling it Bonnie, since it resembled an older Bonnie Animatronic. But with all the metal inside, they were lucky their fingers didn't got cut off. So the Animatronic was named Spring Bonnie. However, his friends convinced him to give it a gorier, bloodier name which would also be catchy. One of the suggestions was Metallic Death or Animatronic Iron Maiden, but it wasn't quite good enough.

''But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this–'' Phone Dude said as he walked into the hallway. ''We found one. A REAL one!''

His face dropped when he looked around. The Animatronic was gone! He gasped, his voice stammering. He was shaking.

''Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!''

Sure, he wanted to assure the night guard the Animatronic would be in place, but he wanted to also make sure he wasn't dreaming. Where was the Animatronic?!

He wondered if somebody was playing a joke on him. A sick joke, heheh… This was a horror attraction after all. Phone Dude didn't believe the urban legend. He just thought it was a pretty good horror story.

In other words, there's no way the Animatronic would've just gotten up and strolled away. This just DOESN'T happen! Especially not with an Animatronic in such bad condition.

Phone Dude suddenly turned around as he heard something. It sounded,… it sounded like footsteps. Somebody was inside the building.

''Hello? Who's there?!'' Phone Dude called out.

No response. Phone Dude took a deep breath and went to the corridor with CAM 08.

''Hello?'' He walked down the corridor, passing Chica's head. They put a light bulb inside it, so her eyes would illuminate the corridor. ''Man, this is not funny! Stop playing games!''

He shouted at the wannabe trickster. He was pretty sure somebody sneaked inside and moved the Animatronic in order to mess with him. He now stood next to the stapple of gift boxes, looking around.

Steps again.

He sighed and went to the corridor with CAM 05, now completely convinced it was some kid messing with him. However, his gut feeling told him something wasn't right. He ignored it. It was a horror attraction for Pete's sake! Of course he was supposed to feel terrified out of his mind! That was the whole point of the place!

The feeling of dread slowly crawled up his spine as he looked down the corridor, a long dark hallway. On the left wall were several posters of Chica and Bonnie. Decorations resembling pizzas were on the right wall, and the ceiling is adorned with star-shaped ornaments. A single ceiling light was present in the hallway. The floor and certain sections of the walls had the same black-and-white checkered tile pattern found throughout the rest of the building. An arcade machine was on the far end of the hallway, constantly flickering on and off, giving the place an eerie feeling.

However, what was out of place was what Phone Dude found on the floor. Pieces of paper were lying on the floor, spread all over the corridor. He picked one up and turned it. There was one word written with a dark, bloody red marker.

''MY…''

Surprised and curious, he followed the trail of paper, picking each one up, flipping it and reading the word.

''NAME…''

He blinked. Name? Was this the guy who was messing with him? He really had a wicked sense of humor.

''IS…''

 _''Who are you?''_ Phone Dude wondered as he walked over to the last piece. It was in front of the arcade machine. He picked it up and turned around.

 **''SPRINGTRAP.''**

Phone Dude froze. Not one voice… Two voices… Two voices said it. Two voices whispered the name.

He stared at the arcade screen, which was on.

Then it turned off, showing his reflection and the reflection of the entire corridor.

Two silver eyes were glowing behind him.


	8. Glitch

Fuuh, no questions? Okay!

Sorry I didn't post this on Friday, but I had a hectic week and I wanted to relax a bit. Anyways, we got it - Night 4! I'm sure you all wonder what's going on with our main character since I obviously don't follow the game pattern. Don't worry, you'll get your answer soon enough. **But first, lemme thank everyone for the awesome reception of the previous chapter! THANK YOU!** I'm really glad you liked the FNaF 3 chapter and I kinda wanted to focus at least one on Phone Dude and whatever fate he had in the actual game, which means he either died or he got away.

 **NOW!** **(Please read the following, as it contains important information for the future chapters).**

This chapter features, as already said, the return of our main character. Now I know what you guys think - when are we going to find out more about him? I know I did spill some background info about him here and there, but where's the real meat? What's his significance? Well, don't worry, coz I planned to put a VERY IMPORTANT DETAIL about our main character in Night 5. In fact, the detail might even shock you! Not to mention, it's really important for the rest of the fanfic, so pay close attention it.

Needless to say, the next chapter won't feature Night 5, but as some of you are probably guessing, the FNaF 4 chapter. Yep, the next chapter is about the kid from FNaF 4. After that, Night 5 follows. And after that, I'm introducing the second main character and I really hope you'll like the this one just as you did the previous.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 7: Glitch**

 _''Shhh, be still, and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. the cameras were searching for you, but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well. **I kidnapped you.** ''_

 _**– Baby, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location**_

 **xXxXx**

''Hey, Sandra… I just wanted to tell you that I'd like to spend some time with you. You know… just the two of us…'' Eric said, giving a big sigh as the phone redirected him to the voice-mail. ''Hey, it's just two more nights, okay? Love you…''

He put down his phone on the passenger seat and stared at the building. The neon lights on the sign depicting Baby, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were off. The location was closed for today, but for him, the work has just begun. Reluctant, he walked into the building. Entering the elevator once again, he waited for Handy's voice to tell him what peril he's supposed to face tonight. Honestly, he hoped that tonight, he'd again have to go through the 'shock the Animatronics' part. Just that. He didn't give a damn anymore about the pay. Just this and one more night and he's done with this place.

CRACK!

SNAP!

Eric backed away as the elevator came to a sudden full stop. The lights turned off. It sounded like the power cut off once again. Eric cursed in annoyance. Just what he needed! Another night of crawling to the power room and being hunted by Ballora and Funtime Freddy. He slowly had enough of this. He had enough of pretending nothing was going on here. This place was sketchy and he wondered why the hell the local authorities didn't do anything about it. On the other hand, they're probably some corrupted force.

 ** _''Don't turn back…''_**

''AGH!'' Eric jumped as he heard a distorted voice. The lights were still off and he couldn't see anything. However, the voice sounded like there was somebody right in front of him.

 ** _''Don't turn back…''_**

He gulped. What was this voice? It wasn't Handy, that's sure. It was dark and chilling, the once speaking being not here and at the same time everywhere.

 ** _''Don't turn back…''_**

''Wh-what do you mean?'' Eric asked. He clasped with one hand the other, realizing he was shaking.

 ** _''There's a glitch… Don't turn back… There's a glitch… Don't turn back…''_**

The voice suddenly started to skip sentences. It sounded broken, repeating the same stuff over and over again. It sounded automatic, like an AI displaying error.

Yet, it sounded so… alive…

 ** _''Don't turn back… There's a glitch… Don't turn back… There's a glitch… Don't turn back… There's a glitch…''_**

''Wh-where?'' Eric asked.

 ** _''Don't turn back… There's a glitch… Fix it… Don't turn back… There's a glitch… Fix it…''_** The voice went faster and faster. **_''Don'tturnback-There'saglitch-Fixit-Don'turnback-There'saglitch-Fixit!… Fix it… Fix it… Fix it.. FIX IT-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!''_**

''Aghh!'' Eric yelled loudly as an ear-piercing scream broke through the sound-speakers. It sounded like nothing he heard before. It was animalistic, a scream of pure pain, somebody battling for the last breath of their life.

The scream ended a while ago, but it still echoed through Eric's head. He could hear buzzing in his ears and an annoying ''beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'' sound. Good thing his ears weren't bleeding. He was sure the scream would've shattered the glass on the windows.

 _''You don't know what **we** 've been through…''_

The lights suddenly turned on, blinding him. He had to put his hand to cover his eyes. He kept them closed, then squinting to adjust them to the sudden flash of light. The power was back on, yet he was still left in the dark. And that raspy familiar voice… Hearing it again sent chills down his spine. The dreadful feeling returned.

''Been… through what?'' he wondered out aloud.

 _''Welcome back to another night of excitement, Mr. Cat Fish.''_ Handy's cheerful voice broke the silence. Eric clutched his chest, feeling like he had a heart-attack. Never in his life was he so thankful to hear that guy again. Even if he kept on with the ''catfish'' name. _''I am pretty sure that you are already excited about tonight's assignment.''_

''I just want to haul ass out of this building.'' Eric replied.

 _''Way to go, Mr. Fish!''_

Eric rolled his eyes. Handy's perpetual cheerful voice was really annoying him, but it was probably the only normal thing here. He sighed and started to listen to Handy's instructions for tonight.

 _''Now, we have something new prepared tonight for you, Mr. Fish.''_ Handy said. _''But first of all, I'll have to inform you that, sadly, our keyboard is, due a couple of occuring errors, not working tonight, so there's no Easter egg surprises today.''_

Eric sighed in relief.

 _''However, being the ever loving and supporting company we are, it was decided that I will keep you company and entertain you during the whole night.''_

''Noooo…'' Eric dropped his jaw, crying out in a whiny voice.

 _''I know you are not alone, considering our Animatronics are keeping you company, but you know how they say: The more, the merrier!''_

''Damnit…'' Eric hissed, pouting. He was in no ''merry'' mood.

 _''Anyways, for tonight, you're gonna help one of our dear friends – Funtime Foxy! Apparently, the voice box has glitched out or something similar. Whatever happened, it's now broken. Your job is to fix it.''_

Eric stood there for a bit, remembering the previous voice. It told him there was some sort of glitch and that he should fix it. There was an urge in that voice, not panic, but sounded more like an order, an imperative. Like in the movies, where somebody tells you ''do this or else…''. Yeah, that kind of order.

And now, Handy told him that the keypad was broken and that Funtime Foxy's voice box was broken as well. And how was he supposed to fix it? He guessed Handy would tell him.

 _''Please proceed to the Funtime Auditoriom..''_ Handy said, albeit a bit impatiently. _''You'll receive further instructions there…''_

Eric sighed and did as he was told.

 **xXx**

The Funtime Auditorium. An incredibly dark room, even darker than the previous ones. The only light here was the stage light illuminating Funtime Foxy. The pink and white fox was moving his upper torso, hands and head in a dancing fashion, but it came off more like the fox was trying to recover from all the ''controlled shocks'' it had to endure.

All in all, aside the stage, Eric couldn't see anything. Couldn't they at least give him a flashlight or something? Or turn the friggin' Animatronic off?! Perhaps he was just overreacting, but he had a bad feeling about the fox. His bad experience with Freddy and Ballora gave him the feeling the fox was out there for his blood as well.

Wouldn't be surprising if the fox does go after him, though.

 _''Now, don't worry, Mr. Fish. You see, Funtime Foxy is a rather cheerful fella. This fox enjoys being near other people, especially kids, which is why Foxy was given a motion detector. However, for that to work, the fox must be in a lit place, which is why we're keeping this room dark.''_

Suddenly, the light illuminating Funtime Foxy's stage turned off and the fox stopped moving. He sighed in annoyance. Couldn't they turn off the lights until he gets on the stage? How the hell is he supposed to see the Animatronic now?

 _''If you look to your right, you will find a toolbox with the necessary tools to fix Funtime Foxy, as well as a flash beacon. Please use it sparingly, as Funtime Foxy hates when things flash in front of his eyes. Also, a flashlight would be too strong to keep her still.''_

Eric was only half-listening to Handy's instructions as he tapped in the dark in order to find the toolbox.

 _''Have you found it?''_

CLANK!

''Agh!'' Eric started to hop on one leg as he hit the metal toolbox with his foot, cursing everyone who thought that keeping him in the dark would be a funny idea.

 _''I assume you have found it.''_

''Damn sure I did!'' Eric hissed as he grabbed the handle of the toolbox and tapped the flash beacon. He run with his fingers over it, finding the button to activate it.

 _''Now, proceed to Funtime Foxy's stage.''_

Eric looked to where Funtime Foxy's stage was. Even though it was pitch-black, he had some idea where it was. The small round stage with a circular frame above it, covered with light bulbs as decorations. He also knew that behind him was just a cold wall covered with several pipes and the small vent-like entrance.

He took a deep sigh, and started his blind-man walk towards where he assumed the stage was. He didn't want to use the flash beacon as he assumed it would trigger Foxy and he really didn't want to deal with the fox now. However, he was going at snail's pace.

 _''Could you please hurry up? Use the flash beacon if you don't know where the fox is.''_ Handy suddenly spoke.

But something felt different. It wasn't the voice, but the tone with which he spoke. Eric stopped. Handy sorta sounded bored, if a bit impatient. Eric didn't really know what was worse – a cheerful instructor or one who'd probably nag him the entire night. Still, he proceeded without using the flash beacon.

 _''So, no flash beacon tonight? I hope you will be at least able to fix Funtime Foxy's voice box. It's a really REALLY important part of the Animatronic. I believe that you have no idea how important it is. Of course, we wouldn't have hired you if you didn't know how to fix it.''_

''Just ignore him… Just ignore him…'' Eric muttered to himself.

Somehow, he managed to reach the stage. How did he know?

''OUCH!''

Yep, he hit his foot on the stage as he took another step.

 _''Did we reach the stage? Well, finally!''_

Eric cast a glare at where he assumed the loudspeaker was through which Handy's voice reached him.

 _''Now, climb on the stage and open Funtime Foxy's chest to reach the voice box.''_

''And how am I supposed to open it?'' Eric muttered

 _''Use the flash beacon, you idiot. I said Funtime Foxy is motion-activated!''_

''What?!''

Eric looked around nervously and a bit shocked. What the hell was wrong with Handy tonight?! Why was he so… responsive? Wasn't it supposed to be some pre-programmed AI who'd guide him?!

 _''Now our technician is standing there like an idiot he is, instead of fixing the damn fox. Do you think they pay me overtime?''_ Handy said in an angry tone.

''Who are you?!'' Eric yelled.

 _''I'm your instructor and you better repair that fox. After all, our dear Foxy won't remain motionless forever. Especially since the poor thing received so called 'controlled' shocks from the very person standing in front of… well, him… or her… The fox ain't too happy about you being nearby.''_

''What?'' Eric rose an eye-brow. Why was Handy switching between calling Foxy a male and female? Didn't the fox have a gender?

 _''Now stop gawking and do your damn job!''_

''Ugh…'' Eric took out the flash beacon. He didn't like Handy's aggressive tone or Handy commanding him around like that. Not to mention, him responding to his questions and the fact that Foxy might try to… whatever Handy was implying. He pressed the button to activate the flash beacon.

 **''SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''**

''Agh!''

Eric fell off the stage, right on his butt, the flash beacon briefly illuminating Foxy. However, even that was enough to give Eric nightmares for the rest of his life. The light turned off, but the image he saw was still in front of him.

It was an image of a 5'9 tall fox jumping at him, arms outstretched and giving him an ear-piercing scream. Not as bad as the one he heard at the elevator, but bad enough to scare the hell out of him. And just to top it off, the fox' face was something right out of Predator. The plates on the face, separated with grey outlines, split up and opened and gave Eric a VERY CLOSE and DETAILED look at the Animatronic's endoskeleton. It was covered in wires, forming the metallic head of the fox right to his snout and packed with extra sharp teeth. Eric could still see it's yellow eyes staring at him.

 _''Oh, Foxy… You were supposed to open your chest area, not your face… Well, let's try again, shall we?''_

''Are you serious?!'' Eric stared at the darkened stage in disbelief. He felt like fainting.

 _''You had one job to do, Mr. Fish.''_

''And stop calling me Mr. Fish!'' Eric was fed up with Handy's antics.

 _''I'm sorry Mr. Fish, but that is your name here. The name we approved. For the rest of your life.''_ Handy replied in a rather mocking tone. _''I just hope you won't grow bored of it.''_

''Oh, I am already!'' Eric said through his gritted teeth.

 _''Are you?''_

Eric felt like the temperature dropped several degrees. It was cold. However, it wasn't the temperature which made him shake. It was the tone of Handy's voice. It sounded dark and sinister, as if the AI was enjoying seeing him suffer. And he felt that the question wasn't referencing to him being called Catfish, but to something else… something, something more valuable than his name…

''I have enough of this! Of everything!'' Eric yelled, standing up. ''I'm going and will never return!''

 _''Of course you have enough of it and won't return. We understand this job can be really frustrating.''_ Handy said in a more gentle tone. _''But at least we know that Foxy's voice box is working.''_

Eric stomped with his foot in rage. Handy was just messing with him ALL THE GODDAMN TIME!

 _''And sweet Foxy got revenge on you. I'd call it a successful night!'' Handy said cheerfully._

''I'm outta here.'' Eric growled, going towards the air-vent.

 ** _''But where's your curiosity, Mr. Benedict…''_**

Eric stopped, frozen in one place. That other voice, the dark and raspy one, returned, once again speaking to him. But, who was it? What was going on?!

''Who are you?!'' Eric yelled, turning around and staring at the darkness.

 ** _''You still have one more night…''_**

''Who are you?! Show yourself!'' Eric yelled.

Nothing. No response. No one was there.

That was it. Eric had enough of this. There was one more night. One more night…

One more night – and he will finally know the truth.


	9. Terror

**THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC and FNaF (DISCUSSION - SPOILERS AHEAD!)**

There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you people about the future of this fanfic, but first of all:

 **Ultimate SMS Fan:** I saw that cut-scenes like ages ago. You're late. (Probably has something to do with the fact that I'm a regular visitor of the reddit FNaF community and they put such news like the first five minutes after the update).

Speaking of which, this is exactly what I wanted to talk about: **FNaF SL: Custom Night** aka the Cut-scenes. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything about the Custom Night here, but I planned to wait till it comes out and see what new info we can get.

Basically, the Custom Night can be split into three parts: gameplay, Cut-scene 1, Cut-scene 2. The gameplay is not canon, so we can ignore that.

Now, Cut-scene(s) 1 has Eggs Benedict walking down the street, greeted by people. As more scenes pass, we see his body rotting and turning purple, ending up with the guy puking Ennard out into a sewer (so, does this make it a Walking Dead/The Exorcist crossover?). Anyways, the dude didn't die (with Baby even stating it!) and people assume he's Purple Guy. Good, I can buy that.

Cut-scene 2 is the one with the juicy details and the one which may throw this FanFic's plot out through the window. Seriously.

For those who didn't see the cut-scene, spoilers!

Now, Cut-scene 2 shows us a scene of a burned down building and somebody speaking: **"Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognise at first but then they though I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you."**

Now, the scene I was talking about shows **Fazbear Fright!** And **Springtrap is there too!**

Now, new theories started exploding (while giving us definite answers for FNaF 4 and FNaF SL), the biggest being: _Mike is Springtrap_. Do you see where this one goes?

...

Yep. And my fic stated in the summary that William Afton, aka Purple Guy the killer, is Springtrap (let's be honest, I couldn't predict that, soooooo...). So yeah: there are two options - either delete the fic and start from scratch or just continue as planned. (Honestly, now I'm kind of thinking, I should've waited till SL is completely done).

I decided to go with option B: leave it with William being Springtrap. If you don't like it, consider this fic to be an Alternate Universe, similar to The Silver Eyes (besides, since when did ever any of my fic follow the canon to the smallest tiniest detail?). Of course, there'll be some tweaks here and there, perhaps some changes in the plot, etc., but I think most of those changes will happen around the middle/end of the fic. So, what does that again mean?

Night 5 _will be written_ according to what I planned _before_ Custom Night. Same goes for the appearance for the second main protagonist. As a matter of fact, I actually just got more ideas about how the plot will move on.

To sum up: **_plot isn't going to change, but will get updated instead. A LOT!_**

 _NEXT!_ Since we're talking about the Cut-scene, this one sorta confirms that there will be another game. Not only that, but it's also confirmed Mike is Afton's son and may even be Mike Schmidt from FNaF 1 (actually, I'm pretty sure about that one). Another theory is that he was also the Night Guard from FNaF 3 who came searching for his father (going with the Mike isn't Springtrap theory). And the biggest one is that he's Eggs Benedict and the one who freed Baby/Ennard. Make out of that whatever you want. (Now, I'm not so sure about Mike being the Bite Kid's brother theory, but it might hold up).

Anyways, we still have 2 more books, FNaF World Update 3, a movie and the possibility of one more game, so the hype is up!

Also, Scott **\- you're a damn genius!**

Now, to you guys questions and theories:

 **Guest:** Yes, there was one Christmas fic, but I deleted it. I didn't like it.

 **Everyone else:** Okay, I'll let you down on this one and I will not confirm nor dismiss any of the theories and questions you asked me. I decided to give you one more chance to place your bets about the plot and it's characters. One last chance before I update Night 5... The roulette is spinning! (If you're wondering where I got the roulette idea, I'm currently listening to Russian Roulette by Rihanna).

So yeah, I think this is it. This chapter features FNaF 4 and an episode of everyday situations with your siblings (I have two younger siblings, being the eldest in my family, so I know how it is). I'm sorry for it being so short, but I was more interested in sharing with you the news. And show you just how messed up this fic is gonna be ;3 .

Night 5 is coming this Friday (if I'm in mood, maybe even earlier coz I really want that chapter getting updated as soon as possible). Also, if there are any news, I'll edit this chapter till I update the new one.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night 8: Terror**

 _…_

 _''What is it that you think you see?''_

 _…_

 _''What game do you think you are playing?''_

 _…_

 _''What have you brought home?''_

 _…_

 _CLOSE THE DOORS_

 _…_

 _CHECK THE CLOSET_

 _…_

 _WATCH YOUR BACK_

 _…_

 ** _– Trailer, Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter_**

 **xXxXx**

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and soaked his black T-shirt with white stripes. His small stature was no match for the one in front of him. The older boy was chuckling mischievously as he held up a red fox plush toy in front of his younger sibling.

The smaller one tried to jump to reach the toy, but the older one would always keep it up high, out of the younger one's reach.

''You're mean! Stop it!'' The younger one said, trying to scold his brother. But what came out was just a childish, whiny cry.

His brother merely chuckled and said nothing, enjoying the moment of desperation his younger sibling felt. The younger one pouted, staring at his older brother. He knew he couldn't stand up to him. He felt so weak and helpless. Even the smallest provocation made him cry. That's why he always got picked on. His brother never understood why, but he'd always seek for an opportunity to make him feel even more miserable.

''Gimme that back!'' He yelled, jumping up and trying to reach the plush toy. Once again, he failed.

Not only that, but to add insult to injury, he slipped on the floor and fell on his butt. His older sibling started to laugh at him for his clumsiness.

''That's not funny!'' He tried to yell, but was unsuccessful. The dried tears got replaced by new ones.

The older sibling grinned.

''That's what you think. I think this game is really funny.''

''I don't like this game.'' The younger one replied. ''Please, give him back…''

He pleaded. The older sibling waved with the toy fox around.

''Try to get it by yourself!''

''No…'' The younger one said weakly. He had enough of those games where his brother would always push him around and make fun of him.

''Aw, com'n… Don't be such a baby…'' The older sibling said, holding the fox plush toy in front of him.

The younger one frowned and reached slowly for it, fearing his older brother would just pull it away. Slowly, he inched his hand towards the fox…

''Ha!-Huh?'' The older brother frowned. Just as he decided to pull the fox plush toy back, the younger sibling managed to grab it's leg, while he was holding the plush toy's head. ''Hey, let go!''

''No way! He's mine!'' His younger sibling yelled back, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

''I said let go!'' The older one pulled, but the younger one keep the plush toy in a tight grip.

The pulling evolved into a true tug-o-war for the fox plush toy's fate. Who would win?

''Give me Foxy back!'' The younger one yelled.

''No way! I wanted to play with it!'' The older one replied.

''Since when do you play with plush toys?!''

''Since when do you call them your true friends?!''

The two tugged back and forth, back and forth, one holding the leg, the other holding the head.

''Gimmeeeee!''

''Nooooo!''

Both yelled, alone in the house. They were in the living room, standing next to a couch and a TV set. Even though the older one was stronger, the younger one wouldn't let go.

''Mineeeee!''

''Let him go!''

They didn't notice, but the stitches were coming off, slowly ripping off the fabric. The stuffing slowly started to show.

''Let-''

''It-''

 **''GO!''**

RiiiiiiiIIIIP!

Both brothers yelled as they fell on the floor. Stuffing flew around as the two looked at each other and the remains of their fight. One held the body of the toy, the other one the head.

''Look what you have done!'' The younger one yelled, starting to cry again.

''Me! You were the one pulling it!'' The older brother stood up and yelled at his younger sibling.

''You started it!'' The younger one cried.

The older brother stopped in his tracks. Okay, his younger sibling was right. He was the one who started this tug-o-war by annoying him and got the toy ripped.

''Nevermind.'' He said. ''I guess I'll keep the head.''

His younger brother silently sat on the floor, staring at Foxy's body, the only thing left.

''I'm sorry… Foxy…'' he whispered.

 **xXx**

He was in his room. It was small, with a bed, drawer, a lamp and toys. Five toys to be exact. Three of them were on the floor. One was on the bed. The last one was the one he held. He placed the ripped Foxy toy next to the other three: the brown bear with the black top hat, Freddy; the blue bunny with the red bow-tie, Bonnie; and the yellow chic with the bib, Chica.

He stared at them sadly.

''You guys are my friends… I'm sorry this happened.''

He sat down and curled himself up, placing his head on his knees. Tears started to flow once again.

''My brother is such a meanie…. Why is he doing that?!'' He wondered out aloud.

The plush toys just started back (well, all except Foxy), having the same expressions as always. After all, this isn't Toy Story. He knew that they wouldn't respond to his questions. They couldn't.

But one could.

He looked back at his bed. There was a small golden bear plush toy, with a purple top hat and a purple bow tie. His name was Fredbear.

He went up to the bed and sat on it, picking Fredbear up and looking at him.

''They don't understand. But you do.'' He told Fredbear. ''You'll help me through it, right?''

The golden bear plush toy simply smiled back. There was no response.

''I knew it!'' The boy smiled and hugged him. ''Thank you!''

More silence.

''Oh, that's pretty kind of you to say…''

Silence again.

''I-I guess you're right. I should go to sleep.''

The golden bear remained unchanged.

''Just like you said it: Tomorrow is another day…''

Calmed by the voice he heard, he fell asleep…

There would be somebody always watching over him.

There would be somebody always guarding him.

Somebody would help him with his problems…

Right?

…

The wind blew strong tonight. It howled, a branch cracking in the wind and hitting the window. He was curled up in his bed, still hugging his favorite plush toy, sleeping tightly.

Creaking. There was creaking. Was it the wind tossing something around? Was it just the mind playing games with the sounds?

Or was it the shadow opening the door, letting no light from the outside in?

The door opened, bit by bit, a claw grasping the door knob.

Somebody peeked inside. Someone as black as the night itself and tattered as it might have gone through a shredder.

The nightmare peeked inside. It was wearing a golden top hat and a golden bow tie. It's red eyes stared at the small figure sleeping.

It smiled. The nightmares would plague the boy, but he didn't know it.

He didn't know about the nights awaiting him, where he'd fight for survival.

The nightmare closed the door slowly, with a soft thud.

He'd come back.


	10. Deception

Welcome back folks to another night of fun at the Sister Location! **(YO! Continue reading! Important details ahead!)**

Now, before I start with anything, there is some stuff I wanted to answer:

 **Bloxxerstudios1** : Yeah, that too. But in any way, the Afton family is screwed. And we have no idea what the hell happened to the wife (my guess is that she's dead or divorced).

 **Tisar:** Similar feelings here. It felt awesome to have the children getting revenge on the killer. (I don't buy the stuff that William is innocent. He wasn't innocent in ''The Silver Eyes'' and why waste such perfect villain?). Also, the banter between Handy and Eric in the chapter before the previous one was inspired by the Narrator in **The Stanley Parable.** (I watched Jay from the Kubz Scouts playing it).

 **Multipule-Characters1-Acct:** Let's be honest. We still have no idea what that Fredbear plush is and I decided to go with the ''voices in the head'' shtick. Simply to mess around with everyone's mind.

For **the rest** , remember how I told you I would reveal an important detail about the **main character**? Well, here you go! I revealed some of his story in the past chapters and of course you read about him in the past four nights. I think I managed to make him quite interesting.

Also, there's the **title** of this chapter. I think it would be good for you guys if you memorize it's meaning. It's the theme of the entire fic.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 9: Deception**

 _…_

 _FEAR_

 _…_

 _PANIC_

 _…_

 _DREAD_

 _…_

 _TERROR_

 _…_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _…_

 _DEEP BELOW GROUND_

 _…_

 _WHERE MEMORIES SLEEP_

 _…_

 _ANGER IS RESTLESS_

 _…_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _…_

 _AND SECRETS DON'T KEEP_

 _…_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _Don't hold it against us_

 _…_

 ** _You don't know what we've been through…_**

 _…_

 ** _– Trailer, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_**

 **xXxXx**

He tapped with his foot on the ground, holding his cell phone as he pressed the button which started the call. He hoped Sandra would pick up. After all, today was his final night and then he'd quit and get himself a better job. A job which wouldn't mess up his social life. He really wanted to be with his girlfriend, but this messed up job prevented him from doing anything. He'd come in the morning, completely exhausted, back home, sleep the whole day, eat and try to reach Sandra. Then the cycle repeated.

He couldn't understand why she didn't want to call back. It's not like he was some sort of creeper who was stalking her. He never told her what to do, where to go and similar stuff. In fact, she was the one who commanded him around and he'd follow her like a loyal puppy. Every single task, every single order. He loved her that much that he would even risk his life for her.

And all he wanted was a single call… Just to assure himself she's still there, supporting him. But even then, he couldn't get it. And to go against her wishes,… he didn't have the spine for that.

He sighed, canceling the call. He put the phone back into his pocket. It was the voicemail again. Was she ignoring him on purpose? He couldn't tell.

Still, he decided to walk to her house. He hoped he'd get a glimpse of her. Perhaps she was busy as well. Perhaps she needed just more time. He wanted to give her that time, but he also wanted to see her. A little visit won't do any damage, right?

…

Right?

 **xXx**

As he arrived to her house, he saw her car. Good, she was at home. However, what made him suspicious was the car next to Sandra's. He had never seen it before, but he quickly assumed that it maybe were some family members visiting her,… even though he knew what the cars of her close family members looked like. He met them, after all, and they all complimented on how a nice guy he was and that Sandra should be happy to have him as her boyfriend. He was flustered and glad he was part of it now. He was even asked when he'd propose to her and get married, but he still wasn't thinking about marriage. There were other issues he had to take care of, like his new job.

He walked to the porch and stepped in front of the door. However, before he could knock or ring, he glanced over to the window next to the door. It showed him the kitchen and he saw Sandra there. However, she seemed like she was talking to somebody, somebody Eric couldn't see. Probably to the family member who was there.

Instead of knocking, he stood there and watched. Soon, the family member came into view. It was a young man, around his and Sandra's age. He and Sandra were chatting happily. Eric didn't recognize the guy, but he assumed he was part of the extended family, probably some cousin he never met.

…

But if this was the case, then why did she kiss him?

Eric's stomache dropped. Sandra basically threw himself at the guy, planting her lips on his. They were making out wildly, and all Eric could do was to watch them like that. He felt like he'd faint.

He slowly staggered back, still not believing what he saw. The scene in front of him burned into his mind. Sandra and the guy were out of sight, but he still could see them clearly.

His body stopped listening to his mind. When he snapped back to his senses, he found himself walking away from the house, staring at the picture of himself and Sandra on his phone. Everything inside him screamed to go back and punch the guy in the face. The voice screamed to tell Sandra that she was a bitch for cheating on him. The voice screamed TO DO SOMETHING!

And all he did was deleting the picture and Sandra's phone number, silently breaking up with her. All the days she was busy… she never loved him anyways. She never supported him. And when he couldn't support her, she threw him away. He never saw what was underneath the facade, what kind of woman she was.

However, now he knew what kind of _human_ she was.

And now, what was left was that one night he had to complete. Maybe life still had something in store for him.

Maybe he'll finally get free of his restrains, of his weak mindset, and stand up for himself.

If only…

 **xXx**

Entering the all-too-familiar elevator, he waited for Handy to tell him what to do. He wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. The sooner, the better. However, he wondered who the other voice was, the one who made him stay here for another night. He wondered what he wanted from him. Perhaps he'll find it out tonight. He just hoped there won't be any more glitches. The fox the other night gave him a heart-attack he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life. But he probably deserved it, shocking him (or her – he felt that Handy was just messing with him about the fox' gender) like that.

 _''Welcome back to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week!''_

''Oh, I don't think so. This will be the last day of my job.'' Eric said. ''I'm quitting after this one.''

 _''Some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation.''_

Eric just rose an eye-brow. Yes, that was the Handy he knew.

 _''You've earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck. We've gift-baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers and of course the ever-popular cash-basket.''_

At this point, Eric didn't even care anymore about his paycheck. He just wanted to get the hell out of this place.

 _''Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive.''_

Eric sighed and just pressed some random letters since the keypad was again glitched out to the point he'd see static snow appearing. He wondered what Handy had in store for him.

 _''It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting: Fish Sticks.''_

''At least I'll have something to drown my sorrows into. Or eat. I hope that they at least come with some sauce.'' Eric muttered. ''Ketchup would be nice.''

 _''Now, let's begin the night with checking Ballora and Funtime Foxy and making sure they're on their respective stages. Shall we?''_

Eric sighed as he went through the same thing again. Exit the elevator, get to the Primary Control Module via air-vent, check the lights, shock the 'bots, rinse and repeat.

He went to the controller keypad and pressed the light button. As expected, Ballora wasn't there.

 _''How wonderful! Seems like Ballora is on her place.''_

Eric rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _''Let's check on Funtime Foxy!''_

He went to the other controller keypad. Yup, Foxy was gone as well. Why didn't it surprise him?

 _''Great! It looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium.''_

This is where Eric realized something. How didn't Handy know that the Animatronics were gone if he was messing around with him the previous night? Eric was pretty sure that someone else was behind Handy – someone who liked to play games with him. Something wasn't right here.

A chilling feeling crawled up his spine. Just… just how long was this going on? Had he been controlled the whole time by this disembodied voice? By this person?

He followed the rules, and he regreted it. What if he starts breaking them? Would he get satisfaction? Would he get a good ending?

And where was that other voice? The one who told him there are things he should be curious about? Where was that person?

 _''Apparently, we are experiencing several glitches. Please follow and only follow my voice and the instructions I give.''_ Handy said. _''If you follow other voices, they'll-''_

…

''They'll what?'' Eric wondered out aloud.

 _''Don't trust him.''_ To his surprise, a female voice spoke. _''He had been doing this to people before you. They all failed their task. Don't listen to him.''_

''But, why?'' Eric asked.

 _''Shh, I'm pretending. I know you can hear me. Follow my voice.''_ The female voice said once again. He wondered who it was. _''He will come back, but don't listen.''_

''Wait, what do you mean? What's going on?!'' Eric yelled.

The female voice didn't reply.

Three voices – three friggin' voices and he still didn't know what the hell was going on! He didn't know who wanted to help him and who was against him. It drove him crazy!

 _''Now, you have one more task tonight. I will guide you.''_ Handy came back. _''Please proceed to enter the Funtime Auditorium.''_

Eric wondered what to do. Handy caused nothing but trouble for him. The female voice told him not to listen to Handy. Good, but what if he listens to the female voice? What will happen if he breaks the rules?

He didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But now he was here, inside the dark Funtime Auditorium. He couldn't see anything, not even his hand in front of his nose. All he could do is listen, but there was no sound at all.

 _''In order to help you cross over to you destination, you will have to follow my orders without questioning them.''_ Handy said.

Eric frowned. He didn't question anything here, but he now wanted to know what was going on. And where was the other voice? Should he do something or keep on listening? Two obvious choices – but which one will help him? Which one will benefit him?

 _''Be careful, because Ballora is here. In the room, with you. It seems like she doesn't want to stay on her stage. Remain calm and listen to my voice.''_ Handy added.

Eric froze. How in the world didn't he notice that Ballora was here as well? Shouldn't her music box be playing? He just couldn't believe it!

However, it was silent and pitch-black here. He probably wouldn't have noticed her even if she was right in front of him.

So, should he listen to Handy in order to escape that crazy ballerina? Or should he try to get through it by himself?

He didn't know anymore.

 _''You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her.''_ Handy said.

Can he really believe him? And where was that female voice? He felt that the female voice was more trustworthy than the male. Where was she?

 _''Go forward…''_ Handy said.

Did he really have any other choice? Eric felt like he didn't. He was being controlled – all the time. Like a little puppet. He took a few steps forward.

 _''Stop.''_ Handy commanded him. Eric stopped, waiting for further instructions. He felt like he was a part of some silly game. _''Go forward and right..._ ''

Eric stepped up and turned…

 _''No.''_ Suddenly, the female voice broke through. _''Go left. Turn left.''_

Eric stopped in his tracks. The female voice was back and she wanted him to do the opposite. What was he supposed to do?

Follow the voice of Handy, the one who screwed him over the past few nights, or follow the voice of that unknown female person?

He turned left.

 _''Keep going…''_ Handy suddenly spoke, oblivious to the fact that Eric turned the wrong way. _''Stop. Be silent.''_

Eric stopped and listened. The female voice didn't call out for him.

 _''Go forward and right.''_ Handy kept on. Eric wasn't sure if he should follow it.

However, the female voice didn't say anything, so he followed.

 _''Stop. Turn left.''_ The female voice said. Eric decided to follow her instruction.

Where in the world was Ballora?

 _''Go forward.''_ Handy suddenly said. _''Keep going…''_

 _''You're almost there…''_ The female voice suddenly said.

Eric felt that something wasn't right. The voices were switching out as if, as if… But, he was told to trust the female voice? But Handy told him to follow his instructions?

To which one should he listen? And where was he going?

And where was Ballora?!

 **''Stop.''** The female voice and Handy said at the same time.

Eric jumped. He felt wierded out, how the voices were in sync.

 _''Go forward.''_ Handy said.

 _''Don't move. She is right in front of you.''_ The female voice said.

Eric didn't know what to do anymore. He followed now both voices instructions and one told him Ballora was in front of him and the other that he could move forward. But which one was right? Which one was safer?

He didn't move.

 _''It's okay…''_ The female voice said. _''She's behind you now.''_

Eric sighed in relief. However, he had an eerie feeling this wasn't all.

 _''Turn right. Go forward.''_ The female voice said.

Eric took only one step forward.

 _''Stop.''_ The female voice said. _''You're there.''_

But, where was he? He couldn't see anything. There was no door, no system panel, no Animatronic – nothing!

Where was he?

 _''I'm sorry. You failed.''_

Eric's eyes widened. That female voice… It didn't sound anymore like she was on the loud-speakers.

 _''Don't hold it against us.''_

Before he could scream, a wire wrapped around his neck and somebody yanked him back, silencing him. He disappeared into the darkness.

 **xXx**

There was a small room. One which could only be accessed by those who were approved. Inside was a desk and monitors on the desk. There was also a microphone and a small device next to it. Next to the microphone was a golden teddy bear with a purple top hat and purple bow-tie, holding a remote control. The fan was turned off and there was also a soda cup and crumbled papers. The faded posters of Circus Baby and Bidybab hung on the wall.

Muffled screams could be heard, but not inside that room. They were coming from the loud-speakers. Then they turned into silence.

A figure stared at the monitor which showed the darkened Funtime Auditorium. The camera had night vision, so everything could be seen.

The figure frowned, looking a bit annoyed.

''Seems like the experiment failed…'' A new voice said. It was male and sounded nothing like the other ones who spoke to Eric.

The figure was sitting in a swivel chair. Going from the bottom, there were metallic legs covered in charred cable like matter. The matter covered the inside of the metallic endo-skeleton, some parts charred black to dark purplish, some dark pink. The faded golden suit, now an olive green with darker colours on his stomach and the insides of his ears was torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing all the wires. A single button was on his chest. The right hand was missing half of the middle finger, while some of the other fingers were missing their suit-armours.

He flexed his fingers as he leaned back, his ears jerking. One of the ears was torn of half-way. The mask wasn't in a better shape and a scar-like mark crossed over his eye.

His eyes were glowing in the darkness, having a silverish-green hue.

''Damn it, Circus Baby…'' Springtrap said, sounding annoyed. ''You just had to ruin my fun…''


	11. Life We Live

I'm sorry for the delay folks, but I got caught up in some stuff last week and couldn't post anything. And this Friday, I figured I could post it on Christmas.

Anyways, news for the MegaMan Battle Network/Rockman. EXE fans under you - I posted the next chapter of **The Ultimate NetNavi.**

Now, to the questions:

 **DannyPhantom619:** _Circus Baby X Eric!_

Yep, Sandra's a bitch. However, I'm not sure about this pairing (and I don't ship it). Well, whatever flies into your head, I guess it's okay for you.

 **FanficLovingPerson:** Then read it again. If not, check the Author's Notes. I left a couple of clues in them.

 **Tisar:** I totally agree with you. However, I think the Rainbow is the worst.

 **Hyrulean knight 321:** _Are Baby and Springtrap partners?_

In some way, yes.

Now, for those who wonder about Eric, don't worry, he'll appear again. But now, we're gonna say goodbye to our main character and move on to the other one. I just hope you'll like her as well. Not to mention, I plan for her to also meet Eric. However, it'll take a bit to set everything up, but you can expect the meeting after the next chapter.

This chapter is a bit short, but it serves it's introduction purpose.

I hope you'll enjoy it and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

* * *

 **Night 10: Life We Live**

 _''Hello? Hello hello? Well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice.''_

 ** _– Phone Guy, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer_**

 **xXxXx**

It was quite a sunny peaceful day. Well, not really peaceful for one household. It was one with a house at the end of a long road, at the edge of a forest and the closest neighbours good ten minutes away. In front of the house was a black SUV car, with the trunk open. A woman in her 40s, wearing jeans, a yellow T-shirt and barefoot, wearing slippers, put down a box on the front porch. She sighed and looked back into the house, hearing something coming from upstairs. She smiled and entered the house.

 _''Reaching for the light, our eyes are open through the night. And now we're chasing darker skies, no better way to feel alive…''_

She could hear the words as she climbed upstairs. The woman, Zoe Tyrrell, walked over to one room, cracking it open. She could hear the music coming from there… as well as a female voice singing along.

 _''We're blowing in the wind, illusion start again, the night we won't forget… The feeling kicking in, we overcome everything, the one life we live…''_

A female teen, around 18 years, held up a brush, using it as a microphone as music played on her laptop. Particularly, it was _Life We Live_ by Kalide.

 _''The lighting strikes over the sea and hear the thunder rolling in! Together drowning in this beat, just soaking in this feeling! Oh, what a life we live! This is the life we live! Oooooooooh oooohh! This is the life we live!''_

The girl, who had been singing and dancing suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened as she saw her mother staring at her with a wide smile.

''Muuuum!'' The girl almost screamed, surprised to see her mother. She felt embarrassed. ''Don't sneak on me like that!''

Zoe simply chuckled. The girl, Melanie Tyrrell, groaned in annoyance.

''I'm sorry, but you have such a pretty voice. I just couldn't resist.'' Zoe said.

''Thanks for ruining the moment.'' Melanie groaned, glaring at her mother.

''Anyways, why aren't you packing your stuff for college?'' Zoe asked her.

''I still have two weeks till it starts.'' Melanie replied. ''That's enough time.''

''But still…'' Zoe shook her head. ''Do what you want. After all, you are able to take care of yourself now.''

''I was always able to take care of myself.'' Melanie replied, rolling her eyes. Mostly, she was the one who had to take care of her own mother.

''I'm sure your dad would be proud of you.'' Zoe gave a small smile.

A moment of silence. Melanie glanced over at the picture of three people staring back at the camera, being pinned on her pinboard. A woman, a man, and a little girl whom the man was holding. Her parents looked so happy and she had the widest grin ever.

''He sure would.'' Melanie sighed as she walked over to the picture. Her shadow covered her dad's face. Her mother put her hand over her mouth, supporting it with the other. Her eyes were sparkling.

''I… I still have to go to Rachel's…'' She said, choking on her words.

''No problem. How long will you stay?'' Melanie asked, quickly changing the topic.

''Two days. Three at most.'' Zoe replied and sighed. ''Depending on how much she needs help with the renovations.''

''Cool. So I have the house just for myself.'' Melanie grinned.

''Okay, missy, you have your freedom. But no wild parties, else...'' Zoe said it as a threat, but it sounded more like she was teasing Melanie. Melanie rolled her eyes.

''No problem.'' She replied.

Her mother then left the room, while Melanie lied down, enjoying the sun's rays warming her face. She looked at the photo of the happy family, frowning. Outside, she could hear a car engine roaring, signifying her mother was leaving.

Melanie then stood up and took the photo down, looking at it. It was taken when she was just 3 and even though she couldn't remember it, she knew it was just one of the happy moments she had with her father. At least, until what happened two years ago.

One evening, her father left as usual and drove to his job to a place which was around an hour away from here. The next morning, Melanie came back from school with her mother asking her in panic if her father told her if he was staying longer at his workplace or if he'll get side-tracked. Melanie had no idea what she was talking about. A day later, they filed a missing person report. Days later, they found her dad's car and very soon, Robert himself.

Or at least, what was left of him.

Melanie could still remember the very day she and her mother were called over to identify Robert's remains. While Zoe was escorted out of the room due having a histeric panic-attack and almost vomiting all over the place as well as fainting at the end, Melanie just stared at the remains, completely emotionless.

The body had been mutilated. Flesh and muscles have been torn and ripped apart, some of the bones crushed. The neck looked like it was cut. There were small holes in the flesh, as well as horizontal marks, as if somebody pressed bars against the skin. It was all bloody and messy. Even the people who worked there were horrified at the sight. What kind of monster would do that?

An investigation was launched to find out what happened and who murdered her father, but there were no results. Several days later, the place at which her father worked was shut down. According to what Melanie heard, there were not enough customers to keep it going. The case slowly went cold.

However, it didn't go cold for Melanie, who just had one wish. Find out who did this to her father and why. That's why she picked criminology as one of her studies. She wanted to become a private investigator. It was sort of in her blood, since her father was an ex-cop. During a raid, he got shot in his right leg and was left limping. He was offered to work in the office, but refused and instead took the job as a security guard. A lot of people at the station had respect for him and a lot of people were frustrated that they couldn't find his murderer.

Melanie hoped she'd find one day the monster who did this. She wanted to get closure.

But now, she couldn't do much. What she could do was go to school, get her license and hope for the best. Two years without a lead have passed, but she was sure that she'd find out what actually happened. Cases much older than this existed, and those were solved.

She just could hope for it. For a happy ending.

Melanie sighed and stood up. Yeah, she still had to prepare herself for college. But she still had two weeks till it starts. And about three days to just roam around and figure out what to do while her mother was at her aunt's place.

Speaking of which, ever since… ever since what happened, her mother acted anxiously. Melanie would often wake up in the middle of the night, hearing her cry. She wanted to come to her room and offer comfort, but she knew her mother would tell her to go back to bed. Zoe wanted to be strong for her daughter, to help her to get through, but Melanie knew she was the one who had to be strong as her mother couldn't.

Ever since her father passed away, Melanie was the one who took care of her mother. Zoe would often forget things, like buying groceries or just drive around in the middle of the night. Different than Melanie, she couldn't cope with the death of her husband, even if she put up a brave face and said everything was okay.

It wasn't.

That's why Melanie was the one who identified him. That's why she was also the one who received her deceased father's stuff, what he had left at his working place and what he had when he was found. One of those things was a golden heart-shaped locket with a purple gem covering the middle. It had the picture of Melanie when she was a kid and her father always had it around his neck. He treasured it very much and would always tell Melanie it was his lucky charm, protecting him during his workday.

However, it seemed like his luck ran out, and now Melanie inherited it. Since there was another side empty, she put the picture of her father in it. It was now her lucky charm, something to keep her going strong. Happy memories she could return to when she felt sad…

She missed him. Simply put.

Melanie looked at the box she received. It wasn't much. Just some papers, a flashlight, a security guard badge and a brown bear plushy. The bear had blue eyes, a black top hat and a black bow-tie, holding a microphone.

Melanie would often take the bear out and stare at it. Her father told her that this bear represented the Animatronic who was the mascot of the place he worked at. However, she couldn't remember what it was called. She knew it was some sort of restaurant.

Flipping it around, she looked at the bear as if it had some sort of answers. But she knew it didn't. It was just a plush toy.

She wanted to put it back into the box, as usual, but this time, she hugged the bear plushy. She just needed some comfort and the bear plushy was good enough to provide it.

She sighed.

''Just… what happened…'' She wondered, running with her fingers over the fabric.

Suddenly, when she reached the hat, she stopped. There was a small hole, a rip between the head and the top hat. How didn't she notice it earlier was beyond her. But she had to be honest, she would just take a look at the bear and throw it back into the box.

But this…

She reached into the rip, feeling something plastic under her fingers. Her eyes widened as she took out an SD chip, the one you use to enhance the memory space in your mobile phone, digital camera or USB stick.

''What in the world?!'' She stared at it for a good full second before darting off the bed and reaching for her phone. She took her own SD chip out and put the other inside, hoping it would work.

Once it updated, she searched for any sort of new documents or apps or whatever it was on the chip.

Her hands were shaking in excitement. How didn't the police notice this? She guessed they all dismissed the toy bear as unimportant. Just as she did.

She wondered if her father left it. After all, that was a bear he was given when he came there. If he put it there…

She found it. She found a new file. It was a voice record. She clicked on it.

 _''Hello? Hello? Can somebody hear me?''_

Her heart almost stopped beating when she heard her father's voice. It sounded like he was still there, right next to her.

 _''I don't know how to say this, but… if anybody finds this, please, go and check the Animatronics. Please. They're not what they seem to be. There's something about them… I'll try to hold out as long as possible, but I don't know… If I don't… Zoe, Melanie, I love you!''_

The record ended.

Melanie stared at it in shock.

She replayed it. Again and again and again. She couldn't get enough of her father's voice. She had to hear it once more. She just had to!

Evening set as Melanie replayed the voice once again, but this time listening closely to it. Why was her father warning her of the Animatronics? Weren't they just some sort of robots set for entertainment? And what did he mean, ''try to hold out as long as possible''? What happened?!

She listened once again, trying to hear the background noises. There was some shuffling, breathing, steps… Although, those steps didn't sound like her dad's.

 _''There's something about them…''_

 ** _''HEH-HEH-HEH!''_**

Melanie's eyes widened as she heard a deep, demonic laughter. It was faint, but it was there. The record once again ended.

She stood up, walking up-down frantically and trying to piece everything together. What happened? Was this taken before her father was murdered? Did she just hear his last words? What was with those Animatronics? Why didn't he tell anybody?

Melanie shook her head.

She had to find out what happened. She had to figure out what was going on. Two years of expectation resulted in nothing, and now she found something new. She could bring it to the police station, but she wasn't sure if anybody would want to open the case again. Seriously, it sorta sounded ridiculous, like some sort of cheesy horror movie.

On the other hand, it was very real. Too real.

Melanie sighed. She decided that she'll investigate on her own. It would be a good start for her career, after all, and it would help her to finally move on.

But where should she start? She forgot the name of the place where her father was working. Not to mention, it was closed down and the Animatronics were probably moved away.

However, she did know one place which still had Animatronics and may be even linked to this one. She got on her laptop, getting on Google. Finally, she found where the place was. It wasn't even that far away and even though she didn't have a car, she would reach it in no time. That place?

 _Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental._


	12. Below The Surface

Hello folks and welcome back to another chapter! Also, since I won't probably post anything at that time (at least I think so), I wish you a Happy New Year.

 **SammyTheBest:** Yes, she's the new character. Basically, secondary main protagonist. We all already met the main one.

 **Hyrulean knight 321:** _Will Ennard show up in this?_

He will. When? I can't tell.

 **Tisar:** Considering the big bad of the FNaF Games was revealed to be a father as well... dunno. Accidental, but correct prediction?

And yes, Fazbear's covered his death (connection with FNaF 1 game). However, as you know me, I always add my own twists to it.

 **Mitsuki Shigamatsu:** What decoy protagonist? Mel's just the secondary main protagonist, as I already announced. You have already met the primary one.

 **Faysor:** _Aren't Baby and co. still in the underground facility? Is she going to sneak down there and steal Baby?_

Yes, they are. No, she isn't. Hope the chapter answers it.

Anyways, this chapter has Mel going below the surface and you're gonna find out how she's handling it. Also, next chapter, she's gonna meet Eric! (Children: YAY!)

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 11: Below The Surface**

 _''It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area. Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6AM, so hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, then sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope that your experience has not been as regrettable as ours.''_

 ** _– Handy Unit, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_**

 **xXxXx**

The camera moved slowly, catching the glimpse of a person walking towards an elevator. It was a female, in her late teens. She had long light brown hair and dark green eyes, wearing rather plain clothes: jeans, a white T-shirt and a black jacket, as it was quite chill outside, despite being summer. On the other hand, it was an hour after midnight, so no surprise about the sudden drop of temperature. And it would drop down further, considering she was going underground.

Was she aware she was being watched?

No.

Did she know what was awaiting her tonight?

Hell no!

The person gazing at the camera grinned.

He wonder just how much he could mess around with the mind of this newcomer.

 **xXx**

Melanie still couldn't believe it she managed to enter the building. The door was open, much to her surprise, making her wonder if anyone else was in the building as well. She hoped there wasn't anyone there, as she didn't want to explain the person what the hell she was doing here. On the other hand, she secretly wished someone was here in order to tell her what was going on, or even better, what was NOT going on. She really hoped that the tape her father left was a misunderstanding. Perhaps she should've given it to the police force?

She shook her head. They wouldn't look at it. She had a feeling that she had to do it by herself. This was personal.

Going past the tables and chairs and passing an empty stage, she reached some sort of red curtain, half-hiding a metallic door. She pulled it away, shining her flashlight at it. To her surprise, the door turned out to be an elevator.

She wondered where it would go. Up? It didn't seem so. There was only one button on it, and it didn't show whether it would go up or down. No numbers, no keypad. No sign where this elevator would bring her. The only way to find it out would be to enter the elevator and see it by herself.

Melanie took another look around the room. She swore she heard something, but figured it was just her imagination. She was all alone here. Lashing her flashlight up and down, her eyes caught something red. A red light. Looking up, her eyes widened when she saw a security camera with a red tally-light.

She gulped. Did somebody see her? Was the camera active? Did it record her? She was done for if she got caught on it.

However, the camera wasn't moving. The red light wasn't shining. Or were her eyes playing a trick on her? Maybe she just imagined the camera moving.

There was nobody here, right?

 _Ding!_

''Ack!''

Melanie almost jumped out of her skin as the elevator opened. She didn't push the button next to it. It opened on it's own.

''Okay, creepy.'' She whispered, staring at the elevator. This just wasn't her day.

She stared at the circular elevator, taking a peek inside. It had reflective metal walls covered in pipework. The ceiling contained a large fan with a light behind it that casted a rotating shadow on the walls and grated floor. There was a speaker on the left side of the door, as well as a red button, keypad, and vent on the right. There were also posters of the Animatronics. The only one Melanie recognized was the one of Circus Baby. She also saw a yellow keypad.

Should she enter it or not?

Melanie realized there was really no time to think about it as the door was slowly closing. Making the decision in a split second, she jumped inside. She hoped she wouldn't regret it. The elevator started descending down.

 _''Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career!''_

''What the HELL?! Ouch!'' Melanie rubbed the back of her neck as she jumped, hitting herself on the wall. A cheerful voice echoed through the loudspeakers.

 _''Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you.''_

''What in the world?! I'm not an-!'' Melanie replied in an annoyed tone. She then covered her mouth. If that voice was thinking of her as an employee, then maybe it was better if she keeps her voice down. Perhaps she'll find out something interesting. ''Ugh, yes, I am. Heh, the new employee.''

 _''I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Handy. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities.''_

Melanie didn't reply. She wondered why this thing was talking to her. And if there was supposed to be a new employee down here, where was he or she?

''Wait a sec, _janitorial opportunities_?'' Melanie rose an eye-brow. She really hoped that the employee Handy was confusing her for wasn't a janitor. The challenge and intrigue part did interest her. Suddenly, the yellow keypad flipped up. It had a glitched surface.

 _''Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later so please be careful.''_

''My… name?'' Melanie stared at the thing. Should she enter her actual name or some sort of code name? Not to mention, the keypad was glitching in and out so much that she had a hard time typing anything on it. So she just went the _screw it_ route and just pressed some random buttons.

 _''It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment.''_

''Ahh, auto-correct…'' Melanie shook her head. Just how many times did her phone screw with her messages.

 _''Welcome: **Hot Stuff**.''_

This ticked her off.

''What the hell?! Are you kidding me?!'' Melanie stomped with her foot on the floor, yelling angrily at the loudspeaker. ''Okay, whoever is behind that voice, you better change the name or I'm coming for you! YOU HEAR ME?! I'm not somebody you should mess with, you jackass! Change it or you'll regret it!''

Rest assured, she believed somebody was trolling her.

''HAVE YOU HEARD ME, JERK?! **CHANGE IT! NOW!1!1!** ''

She practically screamed it into the loudspeaker.

What she didn't know was that her outburst sorta startled the person on the other side.

 _''Welcome: **Angry Bird**.''_

''Okay, acceptable.'' Melanie calmed down, crossing her arms. ''Idiot.''

There was silence inside the elevator. Finally, it came down.

 _''You can now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let's get to work!''_

The voice didn't really sound as cheerful as it was before. There was a hint of deadpan seriousness in it.

''Does he think I'm blind or something?'' Melanie almost smashed the red button. The door opened and she exited, the door closing behind her. She was still annoyed by Handy's attempt to auto-correct her. Perhaps it was a joke, but she was in no mood for jokes. She wondered if they did that to every employee.

Entering the room, she found herself in a room where the doors were covered with vents. On the left wall, a clock resembling Circus Baby's face could be seen. There were elevated keypads on both sides, each with two buttons. On the left side of the room was a drawer with what three faces placed on top of it, two of them blinking rapidly. On the right side of the room was another drawer with a strange animatronic-like Egyptian figurine on top of it. On both sides of the room were what appear to be monitors. Melanie assumed they were used to monitor security cameras, but all they displayed now was static. The right side of the roof had a security camera installed. In the center of the room was a huge ventilator, with a white mask with a party hat above it.

Melanie turned around to get a better look on everything. She tried to peek through the windows on each side, but everything was dark, so she couldn't get a good look on what was in the rooms. She tried to open the air-vents, but none of them would budge.

''Okay Handy, now what?'' She asked, giving up on trying to find a way out of the room.

 _''Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning.''_

''Robotic entertainers? Like, Animatronics?'' Melanie said, curiously peeking through the windows. She couldn't see anything.

 _''Yes.''_ A reply came. It sounded like somebody was quite annoyed. There was a short pause, before resuming in the usual cheerful tone. _''You are now in the Primary Control Module. It's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, lets get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza.''_

Melanie just stood there and listened.

''Yeah, I don't think I'll see anything. It's pitch black. Besides, why would people think pizza and dancing to together? Are we in a disco or what?'' Melanie asked.

 _''Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage.''_ The voice sounded like it was doing it's best to not slip into the annoyed tone it has just a few minutes earlier.

''And how am I supposed to do that?'' Melanie asked.

 _''Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.''_

''Oh.'' Melanie looked at the keypad. One was blue, the other red. Her hand hovered over the blue one, but she didn't press it. ''Wait a second, and what does the other one do?''

 _''Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.''_ The voice repeated.

''Okay, but what does the other one do?''

 _''Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.''_ The voice repeated, now with less patience. Melanie felt like the other person was close to bang their head against a wall in annoyance.

''And what does the other one do?'' Melanie persisted.

Silence. Melanie wondered what was wrong. Hell, Handy was her guide, wasn't he? So why not answer some essential questions. However, after a few minutes passing, there was no answer. Melanie rolled her eyes and slammed lazily the blue button, illuminating Ballora's stage. However, the ballerina was missing.

''Yeah and now what?'' Melanie muttered.

 _''Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step.''_ The voice now sounded like it was quoting a sentence, repeating the same stuff over and over again.

Melanie rose an eye-brow.

''Yeaaaah,… nope.'' She shook her head. ''I'm not really convinced that would work. Besides, why don't **_you_** do it, mate?''

Handy didn't reply.

 _''Please press the red button now to administer a controlled shock in order to make her work again.''_ Handy said. It sounded like a polite order.

''Okay, sir.'' Melanie had a smug smile on her face and pressed a button. Instead of sparks, light illuminated the stage. ''Ooops, wrong button.''

She chuckled as she trolled Handy, lifting her hand from the blue button. She still wasn't over the auto-correct he gave her and she wasn't going to forgive him so easily. Besides, she didn't really like people ordering her around. Looking at the stage, she saw Ballora on it.

''There, she's back and she didn't even need to be shocked.'' Melanie said and walked over to the other one. ''Let's see what this is…''

Pressing the light button, she saw another empty stage.

''Hey, Handy, who's supposed to be there?''

At first there was silence, then Handy started to speak. However, his voice sounded like he tried to recollect himself after being surprised.

 _''Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock.''_

''Do it on your own.'' Melanie muttered. ''Besides, where are **_you_**? Seriously, can't you do it by yourself? Ever heard of a _remote_? I thought that as a ''technician'', I'd have to work with the Animatronics directly and not just shock them like it was some sort of Milgram's experiment. Com'n, I watched that documentary. Honestly, if there's a need for something so easy, why even hire a technician?''

Even though she pretended to be ignorant, Melanie wondered where the actual technician was. Truth to be told, she didn't want to break anything, so she decided to leave things the way they are. Not to mention, she didn't really like Handy. Instead, she tried to figure out if she can pry the air-vents open.

 **xXx**

Unknown to Melanie, on the left, a robotic ballerina lift her head. Her eyes were always closed, so she couldn't see. However, she could hear and feel. What she felt was just the cold air streaming through the room. No shock, no static. Wasn't there supposed to be a new technician coming?

But, they refused to listen?

Why?

 **xXx**

Near the right stage, a pink-white fox was observing it. There was just a light illuminating it. The fox waited, wondering when it'll start to spark and sizzle, but there was nothing. The voice they all heard was silent. The technician arrived, but aside turning the lights on, nothing else happened.

What was going on?

 **xXx**

A robotic girl with pig-tails stared at the glass in front of her. She heard Handy's voice, but there was no static crackling. Wouldn't that mean there were no shocks? Why didn't the new technician follow the procedure? Did something happen to him or her…

Her green eyes glowed in the darkness as she smiled.

…or was that person smart enough to not follow the rules Handy gave them?

''Let's greet our new friend…'' She whispered as a small baby-like animatronic with a pale tan colored exterior and a triangular-shaped orange nose appeared.

The Bidybab chuckled as he ran through the Circus Gallery.

 **xXx**

''Hey, how about opening it?'' Melanie asked Handy. ''I mean, I'd like to get familiar with the place.''

Silence.

''Hello? Handy?'' Melanie called out. ''Ow, com'n, I was just joking! I was just angry because of that auto-correct.''

Suddenly, the air-vent in the middle opened.

''Am, thanks.'' Melanie looked perplexed and crawled through it. It seemed like Handy gave up on her.

Or realized she wasn't the technician.

Even though she felt that she was in trouble, she didn't think much of it. However, she still wondered where the actual technician was.

Arriving at the new room, she saw a control machine, pipes, hanging wires, three fans from the right, four colored lights from above, and two security cameras. The room also contained two dolls. The one who was sitting on the right side of the control machine appeared to be a grinning magician-like doll wearing a black uniform, top hat, a red flower, and held a magic wand with its right hand. The another doll who was hanging from the left wore a blue/purple striped shirt and flat hat, red bowtie, a single white button, and a pair of brown shoes. She saw also a poster of Circus Baby on the right.

''And this is…?'' Melanie asked aloud, waiting for an answer.

 _''On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's Auditorium. Why don't you check the light, and see what Baby is up to…. Angry Bird?''_

Melanie was about to press the button, until she realized something. Handy's voice… it was much more gruff and it's tone was rather sinister. It sounded like he was taunting her.

Something wasn't right.

 _''What are you waiting for?''_

By now, Handy dropped the politeness all-together. He wasn't pretending anymore. Melanie looked around.

''Who are you?'' She asked. ''You know that I'm not the technician, right? Why did you direct me then?''

No answer.

 _''I dare you. Just press the light button.''_ Handy said in a dark tone. _''You'll regret it.''_

Melanie stepped back, looking around. She knew something was wrong here.

''My name is Melanie.'' She suddenly said. It was quite obvious that the name Handy gave her was just something he could call her as he didn't know her actual name.

 _''Heheheheh!''_

There was a tiny, child-like voice. The person was laughing. Melanie could her the steps becoming louder and louder. She quickly looked around, trying to find a spot to hide.

Something was coming, but she didn't want ''it'' to find her. She wanted to know what ''it'' was first. Getting on her knees, she found a small crawlspace below the desk near the control machine. She quickly closed the door. It was full of holes.

Melanie wondered who the hell made it and why it looked like Swiss-cheese. Why was it here?

 _''Hahahahah!''_

The laughter became louder. Melanie didn't dare to breathe loud. What was coming?

And what did Handy mean, she'd regret it?

''HELLO IN THERE!''

Melanie covered her mouth as a blue eye stared at her through one of the holes. It was trying to open the door.

''Is it the same person?''

Whatever it was, it was surprisingly strong. Or Melanie's hand were too slippery to keep the door closed. She tried to move her head away from the holes, trying to avoid eye-contact with whatever was on the other side.

''Knock, knock.''

''She's watching us.''

''Someone is inside.''

 _''Go away! Go away!''_ Melanie cried inside. The door was slowly slipping out of her fingers.

Soon, it would open…

 **xXx**

A green bunny was staring at the monitor connected to the Circus Control Room. Springtrap saw Bidybab trying to open the small crawl-space Melanie hid herself in.

 _''We always find a way inside.''_ He could hear it speaking.

Springtrap was annoyed. Why didn't the girl follow his instructions? Had she done it right, she wouldn't draw the interest of the Circus Gang to her. But now, she gained their interest, and not in the way it was supposed to be.

He didn't like how this situation went on. Things weren't supposed to be like this. The clock was ticking. Springtrap stood up, turning his back to the monitor.

He knew she won't survive the night.


	13. Trust Me

Welp, you waited for it for a long time, but here you go. Another Salvaged chapter.

Speaking of which, I have another horror story aside Salvaged. This one is called **The Shadow Woods** and is based on the _**Slenderman mythos**_ (so you'll find in in the **Slender** category).

Anyways, Salvaged won't have regular updates, so don't expect any new chapter soon. However, I do plan to finish this fic, but I can't keep up with any sort of schedule due having just three more weeks of school and two months of exams.

Also, I'm still waiting for any sort of updates about FNaF (in particular, **The Twisted Ones** ), but I guess we all have to wait for a while till some news come.

Anyways, for those who still remember Eric and wonder what happened to him, Melanie's gonna finally meet him in person, as well as our main character.

P.S. The song playing is **Enjoy The Show** by **NateWantsToBattle ft. JackSepticEye.**

I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **Night 12: Trust Me**

 _''When you look into my eyes, you see a mirage of something trustworthy. I'm not your enemy, no more anxiety, though you're right to be wary. 'Cause I know… **You're not good at pretending** …''_

 ** _– How To Pretend, by Luka Megurine and GUMI_**

 **xXxXx**

 _Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope…_

''We always find a way inside.''

 _Nope. Nope. NOPE!_

Melanie gritted her teeth as she tried to kept the tiny door close. She couldn't see who was pulling it away, but she could see the blue eyes staring at her, the being's laughter ringing in her ears. Her fingers were sweaty, letting the handle slowly slip as she tried to avoid eye-contact with it.

Then, she heard a gasp.

''We have to leave now.''

 _We?_

Melanie blinked in confusion.

 _Just how many are there?_

''We will see you again soon!''

She was still clinging to the door, even though she heard it leaving. Until she heard nothing more, she didn't let go of the door. Then, she slowly peeked through one of the holes, in case they were just messing with her and just hiding. Once she opened the door and crawled alone, she figured she was indeed alone.

''Hello, Handy?'' Wondering what she should do, she called out for her guide. However, there was no response.

She looked back at the pitch-black darkness she saw through the window, staring at Circus Baby's Auditorium. She then looked at the keypad. The light button was still glowing, inviting her to press it. She was curious though, wondering what would happen if she pressed it. What would she see?

 _''I dare you. Just press the light button.''_ She still could remember Handy's dark, mocking voice. _''You'll regret it.''_

What would she regret? What was it that was kept in the dark from her?

Melanie stared at the button, then withdrew her hand. She would find it out, but another time. Now, she wished to know who the person was that taunted her earlier.

Leaving through the air-vent, she found herself at the Primary Control Module. The lights were out, the fan was working, the clown-like mask staring emptily at her… And the vent to Ballora's Gallery was open.

She wondered if the person from earlier came through it as she crouched, trying to see the other end of the vent. However, it was completely black. She couldn't see anything. Just, what was waiting for her on the other side?

She narrowed her eyes. And how is she gonna find that out if she's standing here like a doofus? It was do or die.

She entered the air-vent leading to Ballora's Gallery.

It was pitch-black inside as she came out. Come to think, it was always dark inside the rooms. Melanie wondered where the hell the light-switches were. Or if there were any. Also, where the hell was Ballora?

Suddenly, she heard a faint music box playing. She couldn't see anything, but she could clearly hear the sound the music box made.

''Hello, is anybody here?''

Her heart jumped when the music box started to loop. The same melody played over and over. It sounded quite familiar, as if she heard it before. Soon, she realized that it was the tune which played in Carmen – Toreador's March. Or something like that.

''Is anybody there?'' She asked, a bit louder.

 _''Heheheheheh…''_

She forced herself to stay calm. What she heard sounded like a girl's giggle. But, who else would be there beside her? This place didn't seem to be really kid-friendly.

Or maybe it were those voices again?

''Show yourself!'' She yelled.

Suddenly, another kind of music started to play. It didn't sound like the music box though. Melanie turned to where the music came from. It was where Ballora's stage was supposed to be.

 _''Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!''_

 _''Gather 'round, gather 'round!''_

 _''Sit back, relax, and please, stay in your seats!''_

 _''Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn!''_

 _''Oh, and of course!''_

 _''Lest we not forget!''_

 ** _''ENJOY THE SHOW!''_**

The lights switching on almost blinded Melanie. She squinted, trying to clear her vision as she watched the blue, yellow and red light show unfold in front of her. On the stage, she saw four Animatronics. She recognized Funtime Foxy and Ballora, but there was also a red-haired pig-tailed girl Animatronic and a white bear with a top-hat and a bunny puppet. She guessed that the girl was Circus Baby.

And they were… singing?

 _''Come one, come all and behold we have a sight!''_

 _''Immeasurable!_

 _''A spectacle!''_

 _''Of innocence and fright!''_

 _''Oh maybe two, three, four or even five long nights!''_

 _''Now you're crawling, ever stalling with no end in sight!''_

 _''Up all night to see if you can make it!''_

 _''All new friends to see if you can take it!''_

 _''Be still, be quiet, they still know you haven't left yet!''_

Melanie stared at the Animatronics. Were they trying to entertain… her? She noticed Circus Baby got the first verse, Ballora the second, Funtime Foxy the third and the bear and his bunny puppet the fourth, with Baby starting over, only for all of them to erupt into a chorus.

 ** _And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend_**

 ** _Pretend that day would never end_**

 ** _I'll make believe that you can see_**

 ** _Everything they did to me_**

 ** _Nowhere to hide, and now we're through_**

 ** _But if we were just like you_**

 ** _I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend_**

 ** _You can trust me 'till the end_**

The music quieted down as the Animatronics stared at Melanie with their glowing eyes. The latter got a feeling that she should get the hell out of here as fast as possible.

''Ahm… That was… great!''

Melanie had no idea what to say. What the hell was going on?!

''But… I think I should go now…''

Melanie was about to turn around as she heard a girl's voice.

''How sad…''

''Huh?''

She turned around, her jaw dropping as the four Animatronics got off the stage.

''What in the-?!'' She didn't even finish her sentence as she stared in disbelief.

''Why are you leaving so early? The show hasn't even finished yet.'' Circus Baby said.

''YOU GUYS CAN TALK?!'' Melanie screamed, still staring at them, completely shocked.

''Of course we can, dummy!'' The blue bunny puppet the bear held started to speak in a squeaky tone.

''Egh… Honestly, no.'' Melanie shook her head. ''This is not possible… This has to be a dream. Either that, or I'm in another Will Smith movie a lá _I, Robot_.''

''You're not dreaming.'' Circus Baby replied, crossing her arms on her chest. ''If you did, I doubt we would've appeared in your dreams.''

''Okaaay… But let's be honest… I bet that at least somebody had nightmares about huge robots coming to life and… I dunno? Singing?'' Melanie replied. ''What was that all about?''

''We've been down here for a long time.'' Ballora said. ''It's nice to have a guest.''

''Yeah. A guest who had the life scared out of her.'' Melanie said in a bitter tone. ''Seriously, a little warning would've been good.''

''We're sorry.'' The bear said, looking sad. He sounded like a child who was apologizing to his parents for breaking a vase.

''That's not enough.'' Melanie replied, glaring at them. They looked more like a group of (huge) kids, with Melanie being the angry parent lecturing them. ''I want an explanation. What's going on here?''

''I guess we should first start with an introduction: I'm Circus Baby. This is Funtime Foxy. This is Ballora.'' Baby pointed at each Animatronic. ''And these are Funtime Freddy and BonBon.''

''Well, I'm Melanie.'' Melanie said.

''Welcome to _Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental_!'' Funtime Freddy chimed in. ''Where we are providing you with the entertainment of your life!''

''No offense, but I'm not really in mood of getting entertained.'' Melanie replied. ''I really don't want to stay here either.''

''Oh, but why?'' Ballora asked.

''Told you she wouldn't like it.'' Funtime Foxy said. Melanie rose an eye-brow at the robot's voice. It didn't sound female nor male, but something in between, seemingly gender neutral.

''It's not your performance. I just came here for some answers and then I'll be on my way out.'' Melanie said, giving a quick glance at the air-vent.

It was shut.

 _DAMNIT!_

Circus Baby noticed her reaction.

''Well, we could help you find your answers and your way out.'' She said. ''But could you please stay with us a bit longer? We've been alone here for so long! The technician who came here wouldn't even pay us attention.''

''Honestly, that part surprises me.'' Melanie said. ''I would totally pay attention to several talking robots.''

''We appreciate it.'' Baby smiled. ''Say, would you like us to show you around?''

''No, I have seen enough.'' Melanie shook her head. She noticed the looks of disappointment on the Animatronics' expressions. ''Um, you said you were alone for a long time. How come?''

''Oh, we don't know.'' Baby replied. ''It's just… One day, people came. The other, they stopped. It's a really sad story.''

''We were all left alone.'' Funtime Freddy said, with a sad expression on his face. ''With no explanation!''

''Rotting in isolation!'' BonBon chimed in.

''We simply wish to be able to entertain parents and kids again.'' Ballora added.

''To be free again.'' Funtime Foxy nodded.

''I'm sorry about that.'' Melanie really did feel sorry for them, but only a bit. After all, she was still a bit angry about them freaking her out with their antics. ''Wish I could help, but…''

''You'd really like to help us?'' Baby looked at her in curiosity.

''Well, I would, but I doubt I can. It's not like I own the place.'' Melanie replied.

''Perhaps you can.'' Baby sounded quite excited. ''Let me show you a special place. If you do everything right, you'd make us really happy.''

''Egh… I gotta think about it.'' Melanie had no idea what was going, but she knew she wasn't going to agree to whatever Circus Baby had in mind. ''Mmm, speaking of which… What about that Handy-guy? Since you said that the technician is ignoring you, maybe whoever is guiding said technician could do something?''

Baby shook her head.

''But the voice is pre-recorded.'' She said.

''Didn't sound like that to me.'' Melanie looked at her with a sceptical look on her face. ''He basically started to argue with me when I refused to shock Ballora and Funtime Foxy.''

''Well, thank you for that. I hate getting shocks.'' Funtime Foxy shuddered. ''They're constantly resetting my systems. It's really annoying.''

''Honestly, it's great you didn't listen to Handy. If you did, we wouldn't be able to become friends with you.'' Ballora added.

''Um, friends…?'' Melanie wasn't sure if she could really call them friends.

''Yes. Don't be afraid, you can trust us.'' Baby said.

A chilling feeling slid down Melanie's spine. She wasn't buying Baby's sugar-coated words.

''Ehh… I'd like to first find Handy.'' Melanie said.

''You wouldn't like him.'' Funtime Foxy said.

''Him?'' Melanie rose an eye-brow. She winced as Funtime Freddy whacked Funtime Foxy over the head.

''What Funtime Foxy wanted to say, the person who pre-recorded the instructions and messed around with you isn't really pleasant.'' Baby explained.

''I still want to meet him.'' Melanie said, being quite stubborn.

''Excuse us a minute.'' Baby held up her hand and turned around. The rest of the Animatronics gathered around her as they spoke in hushed tones.

 _''Do we really have to let her meet him?''_

 _''How does that tie into our deal?''_

 _''No idea.''_

 _''Shhh, keep it quiet!''_ Baby hissed at them. _''You guys know how it goes. We'll have to pretend.''_

Ballora, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy (and BonBon) exchanged glances and nodded.

They then turned to Melanie.

''Okay, then-'' Baby cut herself off in the middle of the sentence.

''So much about our plan.'' Funtime Foxy said sarcastically, with Baby glaring at the fox.

While they were talking, Melanie quickly slipped away through a back door.

The one leading to the Circus Gallery.

 **xXx**

Melanie shuddered as she closed the door behind her. She totally did NOT want to know what the Circus Gang was up to or where they planned to lead her to. She watched too many horror and sci-fi movies and was genre savvy enough to know that going with giant talking robots was a very bad idea.

The room inside of which she was was very dark. She barely could see anything. There were some light bulbs glowing in a faint blue color, enough to see a bit before her, but not enough to see what is inside the room.

She kept quiet, trying to adapt to the darkness and her surroundings. She slowly walked forward, her hands spread out in case she hits something. She could hear her own heart-beating, the blood rushing in her ears and her own breath.

And liquid dripping.

 _What?_

Melanie put her hand into her pocket, trying to find her phone. While she feared that the light might attract the Animatronics, she wanted to know what that dripping sound was.

 _Drip! Drip! Drip!_

Listening to it, she came closer and closer. It sounded like it was in the middle of the room. But, what was it?

She felt stepping on something with her foot. Something plastic. She managed to turn on the light on her phone, looking down. It was a name tag. She picked it up, examining it.

 _Drip…_

But just as she was rising, she looked up. Her eyes widened as her pupils shrunk. She covered her mouth to muffle her scream as she stared in shock at the dead body hanging from the ceiling. It was a male, a man, just a bit older than her. He was suspended from the ceiling with a wire tied around his broken neck. His eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the floor. The dripping Melanie heard was blood flowing down his mouth and falling on the floor.

She slowly backed away, only to hear the door open.

The Animatronics!

The name tag fell out of her hands as she ran away. It read: Eric Benedict.

 **xXx**

Circus Baby stepped into the Circus Gallery, followed by Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Ballora. She looked around, an angry expression on her face.

''Seems like she found the technician.'' Funtime Foxy said in a rather teasing tone.

Baby frowned.

''Get her!'' She growled.

 **xXx**

Melanie's phone was off. The Circus Gallery wasn't that big and she knew that the darkness won't hide her. She fled to the far side of the room, finding several curtains and trying to find an actual escape door.

 _''Seems like she found the technician.''_

 _''Get her!''_

She shuddered as she heard Baby's angry tone of voice.

 _''I'm so screwed!''_ She thought as she tried to quickly find an exit. But there was none.

She heard the steps coming closer and closer as she panicked and tried to hide behind the curtains. She held her breath, seeing their glowing eyes and knowing they were coming towards her.

But just as she was about to scream, she felt something grabbing her from behind, pulling her back.

 **xXx**

Funtime Foxy and Freddy went to the far side of the room, knowing there were a few curtains behind which Melanie could hide herself. However, once they pulled them away, there was nothing there.

''Just where is she?'' Funtime Foxy muttered.

 **xXx**

First, she saw black. But once she actually opened her eyes, she realized she was inside a room. A dimly lit room with pizza-like cut-outs and childish drawings on the walls. And boxes with robotic parts, some of which were on the floor. She saw several Animatronic heads, some of which looked like a brown bear, a purple bunny, a yellow chick, a red fox and (strangely) a marionette. Though, there were others.

However, before she could even examine them, she noticed another figure in the room. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized it was another Animatronic. However, this one looked differently than the other Animatronics. Instead of being a shiny, Circus-themed Animatronic, this one was a greenish-golden bunny with tears and rips in the suit, as well as wires and the endo-skeleton being exposed. Also, he was about the height of a human, discounting his ears, one of which was missing the top.

''Who are you?'' She asked, not knowing whether she could trust this Animatronic.

The bunny grinned, his eyes glowing in a silverish-green hue, creeping Melanie out. She was sure he wasn't one of the friendly sort.

''My name is Springtrap.'' Springtrap said, still grinning. Melanie gulped, backing away as the Animatronic stepped closer.

Springtrap's eyes flashed.

''Welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's.''


	14. Trapped Alive

Yeah, it's been long since the last chapter and I've been asked several times about the story. So, to assure you, I am going to continue Salvaged, but I'm also going to write my other stories, which means that the **updates will be completely at random** from now on. The same goes for the other stories.

The reason why I can't keep a schedule is because:

a) I'm a college student who's trying to do her best to focus on school (luckily, I'm on a vacation, for now). Despite the fact that I'm (theoretically) on summer holidays, I'll have to start learning again, as I still have 3 exams to go.

and more importantly

 **b)** I'm working on my own novel and I'm currently done with more than half of it. This novel _is not_ of the fanfiction kind, which is why I never posted it here. Instead, I wish to publish it someday. If you guys are curious, I actually did publish a small poem here which is included into the novel (before the first chapter). It is titled **_Fallen_** and is under the Bible Category. However, the novel I'm currently working on is just the first book of a series which is supposed to consist of seven books. So, yeah, wish me luck folks!

The novel is also the main reason why I'm not going to update fics as frequently as I did before. Considering how I spent the past three years doing nothing but writing fanfiction, I think I deserve a small pause in order to focus on something more personal.

Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I also plan to read the **The** **Twisted Ones** when I find the time, considering how my thoughts are completely elsewhere.

Thanks for your understanding and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Night 13: Trapped Alive**

 _''Puppets pulled by strings, a cursed circus underground. Find escape in silence, haunted echoes in the sound. If I'm the ending to this exhibition, survival overcomes all superstition.''_

 ** _– Alive, by Aviators_**

 **xXxXx**

''Welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's.''

Melanie stared at the green-golden bunny.

''Freddy's? Isn't this supposed to be Circus Baby's?'' She asked.

''Technically, yes. But this room doesn't look like it would fit the image of a circus, does it?'' Springtrap rose his arms, gesturing at the room. Melanie carefully observed the huge bunny, her eyes darting at the stuff scattered in the room.

''I guess not.'' She replied. ''What is this stuff anyways?''

''Props from an older location, I'd say.'' Springtrap picked up the head of the brown bear with the black top hat. ''And it's Animatronics… Apparently, those bastards had no idea where their limits were.''

Melanie narrowed her eyes, slowly backing away as she searched for the door knob with her hand. Springtrap noticed it.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you. Circus Baby and her Circus Gang are searching for you and I believe they're quite pissed off because you're not playing according to the rules.''

''What rules?''

Springtrap tilted his head slightly, a giving the impression that his huge permanent grin plastered on his face grew larger.

''Ever heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?'' He asked.

''I know that it's a restaurant for family and children with Animatronics that entertain them.'' Melanie looked at the scattered props. ''Well, was.''

''Exactly, it was.'' Springtrap replied, placing the bear head back on the ground. ''It isn't anymore because it had been closed down years ago. Along with a horror attraction and a sister location. Several of them, I might add. Do you know why?''

''Because people went missing…'' Melanie muttered.

''Children, specifically.'' Springtrap then shrugged. ''And of course night guards, but those were disposable, if not cheap. Of course, the cleaning bills weren't so cheap.''

''Why are you telling me this?'' Melanie asked.

''Because, just as all the previous night guards, you're trapped inside a game. A game which I may have helped to create.'' Springtrap said, with Melanie gulping. ''Unfortunately or fortunately, you cheated and skipped all five nights. I had to get you out of there before you cause more damage.''

''What is this sick game?'' Melanie frowned.

''First, it started with a child, a murder. Then the nightmares followed, along with the spirits of those who have forever vanished. At the end of the game, only one player remained. Or antagonist.'' Springtrap shrugged. ''However, this game will never end. No matter how many times people try to destroy it, it will _never_ end.''

''Why won't it never end?'' Melanie asked.

''Well, use your fantasy!'' Springtrap said in a taunting tone. ''It might be a corrupt corporation, it might be a curse or it might be the fact there are not enough blood sacrisfices.''

''Now you're just mocking me.'' Melanie frowned. ''I want to know the truth. What is this place and why are you here?''

''Like said, this all is just a game, and I'm keeping my part of the deal. Those who come here during the night are the players, be it technicians or night guards. They all have to follow the set rules and depending on their actions, you get different results.'' Springtrap said, sounding serious this time.

''You're Handy…''

Springtrap snorted.

''You're really slow at figuring things out.'' He muttered.

''No, I'm just trying to cope with the insanity of this place.'' Melanie replied. She took a deep breath, remembering how her father always would tell her to ask the right questions.

 _''It's the first step to solving a complicated situation. You need to analyze your options and go with the one which is logically the best.''_

Too bad that Melanie was rather hot-headed.

''So, let me sum up everything I currently know: the Animatronics here are more or less sentient,'' she glanced at the empty costumes. ''Or were. Several locations have been opened and closed down due kidnappings and deaths, the victims being mostly children or night guards. The only Animatronics currently present are you and the Circus Gang. Also, you guys spend the nights playing games with whoever comes here, where a wrong choice will result in death. Why? What is the purpose of those games?''

''Finally somebody caught up.'' Springtrap grinned. ''Although, I think you may know the answer.''

Melanie narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of his words. It was the Circus Gang that wanted her dead (or something worse), but there was something else…

''They said they were rotting here in isolation. They wanted to be free. They asked for my help, something about showing me a special room…'' She looked up at the bunny Animatronic. ''Is that room supposed to lead them out?''

''...Yes.''

Melanie noticed the hesitation in Springtrap's voice. Something was wrong.

''What is that room?'' She asked, frowning. ''Do you even want them to leave?''

''Why are you asking me that?''

''You were the voice who guided me through this facility. You advised me against breaking the rules, some of which, I assume, you created. When I did, I was asked to help them break out. In other words, you want to keep them here.'' Melanie replied coldly. ''I assume you were also guiding all those poor workers into death. I was supposed to be the next, wasn't I?''

''You guessed most of it correctly, except for one thing. I wasn't guiding anyone to death.'' Springtrap told her. ''People just chose to follow the rules. They chose to follow a ''programmed voice'', instead of actually snooping around like you did. Therefore, they weren't deemed worthy enough to live. Why do you think I'm keeping you here instead of kicking you out so Circus Baby can get you?''

''Why weren't they worthy enough to live?'' Melanie asked, shaking her head.

''They were following the rules, instead of breaking them.'' Springtrap said. ''The deal was, if somebody breaks the rules, they'd be free. There had to be somebody who'd pity the poor robots who'd get shocked every night.''

''They sounded quite pissed about being shocked.'' Melanie noted.

''Now, you did rebel against the rules and therefore, you were declared as their ticket to freedom.'' Springtrap continued. ''Remember the guy hanging on the wires? Your death will be much more brutal.''

Melanie felt her heart racing. Cold sweat started flowing down her back.

''Of course, considering how you weren't even supposed to be here, perhaps you might get a pass.'' Springtrap muttered. However, the tone of his voice gave a vibe of dissatisfaction. Melanie felt that he was annoyed that she might get alive out of this place. ''Speaking of which, why are you even here?''

''I-I…'' Melanie shook her head, a bit surprised by the sudden question. ''I wanted to get answers about my father. He was an ex-cop and had been working at Freddy's several years ago. I found a voice record from him today and he told me to check on the Animatronics. He said that there was something about them, how they're not what they seem to be. He also said that he'll try to hold out as long as possible. At the end of the record, I heard a laughter, but it sounded rather deep, if not demonic.''

''I know only one guy who'd taunt people with his laughter before striking.'' Springtrap nodded towards the brown bear head with the black top hat. ''That was the last location they were at.''

Melanie stared at the empty head, trying to make sense of it.

''Apparently, Freddy and his company had a knack for stuffing people into empty suits.'' Springtrap continued. ''I guess your father was also stuffed into one of those suits and then disposed when he was later found dead.''

Melanie gulped. She felt dizzy and nauseous as a heavy lump formed in her neck.

 _''Did your family found his body?''_

Springtrap's mocking tone struck her like a bullet. She tried not to think about it, but the memories were rushing back. She saw the bloody and battered body again, she felt the foul smell of the morgue as the workers asked her and her mother to identify him. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

''Should I guess? He was mangled and dismembered beyond recognition.''

''Yes.''

Melanie was fighting back the emotions that were flooding her. Despair, shock, agony, the sense of loss… Everything was back. She felt her eyes watering, blinking a few times in order to dry them. She couldn't break now – she had to get out of here, else the same fate may await her.

Springtrap looked at her curiously, his eyes flickering. He was surprised that she didn't start crying and whining about how life was unfair or at least starting to thrash everything. Melanie looked at him, her sight still foggy from the tears. The light was dim and she avoided looking at the Animatronic as much as she could, but it was now that she took a better look at him. There were pieces of flesh inside him, rotten and burnt, but they were still there.

''Whom did you kill?'' She asked. Springtrap snorted, walking past her towards the hidden door.

''Depends if you see me as an Animatronic or as an actual person.'' He said, sounding quite amused. Melanie gulped. ''Stay here until I tell you that you can come out.''

He didn't wait for her answer, shutting the door and leaving her in the room. Melanie stared back at the door, feeling a tear flowing down her cheek. She whiped it, then looked around the room, trying to distract herself from the thoughts that were swirling in her mind. She needed to focus and find a train of thought.

She sat down, staring at the floor.

Her father was killed by the Animatronics. Moreover, they were sentient and probably knew what they were doing. Still, she doubted. She wasn't sure if Springtrap was telling her the truth. After all, he didn't witness anything, but made an assumption.

And speaking of Springtrap, could she really trust him? To her, it felt like he was a psycho. He didn't care about the people dying here. He was mocking her the whole time and even said everything was just a game.

 _''Whom did you kill?''_

 _''Depends if you see me as an Animatronic or as an actual person.''_

She shuddered. Was she really talking to the Animatronic?

Or was it the person who died inside the suit?

Nevertheless, Melanie knew that she couldn't trust him. He was deceiving her the whole time. She had to find a way out on her own. She went to the door, peeking out. Nobody was there. She couldn't hear anyone.

Slowly exiting, she closed the door, trying to make no noise. It wasn't easy, but she managed to close it without slamming it, as it was quite heavy. She tried to breath as shallowly as possible. She knew that if she made any unnecessary sounds, they'll know.

She had to get back to the elevator, but to do that, she had to get through the Circus Gallery. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness as she made her way towards the other side of the room.

 _''Melanie…''_

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she heard a familiar whisper.

 _''Melanie…''_

She stopped, looking around. It sounded like Springtrap, but why was he whispering? And moreover, where was he?!

 _''Melanie…''_

She bit her lip, putting her hands over her mouth in order to not respond. Something was wrong here. Perhaps she didn't know the Animatronic that well, but she doubted that he would be calling her like that.

Suddenly, she heard steps.

 _''Damnit!''_

She cursed in her mind as she realized what was going on. The steps were coming from behind her.

She bolted.

''AGH!''

Melanie let out a cry of pain as somebody pulled her arms behind.

 _''Shhh…''_

The voice of the Springtrap-impostor whispered into her ear, covering her mouth and keeping her in a tight grip. A sharp scent filled her nose. She tried to cough, but the white robotic hand prevented her from doing that.

Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. The world around her was spinning. She felt sleepy.

Funtime Foxy grinned as the girl fainted due the ''variable scent'' he released.

 _''Good night, Mel.''_


	15. It Won't Hurt

Alright, I'm finally back folks and I managed to write another chapter. However, before I continue, I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news is that I started my third year in college, so don't expect any regular schedules. Instead, I'll post chapters randomly.

Now, the good news. For the Digimon fans among you, I plan to post next a new chapter for my Digimon FanFic. Also, for those who know about it, I have a habit of posting stories for every Halloween and this year, it won't be different. I am going to post a fic for Halloween, but I won't reveal what kind of fic it will be. It's supposed to be a surprise.

 **Come to Darkside:** Eric was actually a decoy protagonist and I wanted to show you people what has been going on at this Sister Location. It isn't just Eric who died there, but there were others before him. Also, FYI - this has been going on for years. The official timeline for Salvaged is several years post-FNaF 3.

 **GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS:** Don't worry, I'm well informed about The Twisted Ones. Edit: Thanks. I hope you'll do well with your exams.

 **fredfazz12:** No, I won't write a sequel to OLHS. Also, if you want to write a comment for FNaF, write it in the correct Category (that is, instead of commenting in my Digimon fic, comment in any of my FNaF fics, preferably FNaF: Salvaged).

Now, if I'd divide the story into arcs, this chapter is the end of the first arc. I'm sorry for it being short, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **Night 14: It Won't Hurt**

 _''Now you know all about my story, but I'm really very sorry. Rules dictates me that no one should try to raise a riot. We are just can't let you go, so don't be shy, join to the show. I'm afraid you know too much, my dear… **I have to force you to keep quiet…** ''_

 ** _– Lament, by MiatriSs ft. Sayonara Maxwell_**

 **xXxXx**

''Ughhh…''

Melanie moaned as she stared at the ground through her blurry vision. Her head felt like somebody hit her with a brick.

''Damn…''

''Swearing is not allowed here.''

Blinking a few times, she looked up as she heard a familiar female voice. Circus Baby gave her a cheeky grin. Melanie looked down, noticing that her arms were tied and she was secured to a chair. Luckily, her legs were left untied. The room she was in was unfamiliar, but it had various wires and mechanical parts lying around. As Circus Baby moved away, Melanie stared at the huge mechanical arm in front of her. She gulped, feeling her heart racing.

What the heck was going on?

''Wh-where am I?'' Melanie tried to talk as calm as possible, but her voice was shaking. Circus Baby didn't pay any attention to her, but stared at the mechanical arm in front of them.

''Finally, it's time.'' She muttered. ''Soon, we'll be free. All we needed is one body; somebody who'd refuse to follow the rules like we had to.''

Her eyes flashed, starting to glow in a sickly greenish-blue color as she looked at Melanie with a slasher grin.

''I've been out before. But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go.''

''Woa-woa-WHAT?!'' Melanie stared at her in shock, trying to get out of her restraints. ''Hey, I'm not okay with this! I understand you want to leave, but this is a bad idea!''

''Don't worry.'' Baby tilted her head. ''The scooper only hurts for a moment. You'll soon be free.''

''I want you to free me NOW!'' Melanie screamed at her. She was fully panicking, her eyes tearing. ''Let me GO!''

Circus Baby ignored her, walking over to the switch that activated the scooper.

''Don't worry. We'll soon follow you.''

Melanie gulped, her heart beating so fast she felt it would jump out of her chest. But, looking at that thing in front of her, it seemed like the scooper would just tear it out. She had to think of something!

''How can you even think that my body would be functional enough for you guys to use it?! I'd be dead by then and it would fall apart if this thing hits every and each of my vital organs, which I'm assured it will!'' Melanie yelled at her.

''You won't die.'' Circus Baby said in a soft, calm tone.

''I WILL DIE YOU IDIOTIC ANIMATRONIC! I'M NOT A ROBOT!'' Melanie screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She started sobbing, then lifting her head and glared at Baby. ''Go to Animatronic Hell.''

''This is already our Hell.'' Baby replied in an angry tone. She then pulled the switch.

Melanie braced herself for the pain once the scooper hits her.

It never came.

''Huh?''

Circus Baby stared at the scooper. It wouldn't budge at all. Instead, it started creaking and twitching. The top part of the scooper suddenly fell off, the various screws flying down on the ground. Circus Baby stared at it in surprise, her expression turning to anger when she heard a very audible sigh of relief.

She glared at Melanie, who had a smug smile on her expression.

''Seems like you shouldn't have killed all those technicians.'' Melanie replied. Circus Baby groaned and walked out of the room, with Melanie assuming that she was going to find somebody who'd repair that abomination.

Once Baby was out, Melanie frantically tried to free herself. She looked at the ground, wondering if there was anything she could use to cut the ropes. To her surprise, a knife was right below her chair. Using her feet, she managed to get it out and then tried to lift it up without stabbing herself. It looked more like she was doing a complicated yoga pose.

Finally, she managed to grab the blade of her knife with her left hand, biting her lip as blood dripped down her palm. Yeah, it was a bad idea, but at least she got it. Ignoring the sharp pain, she turned it around and tried to cut the rope. Once done, she could hear Baby's voice coming closer, followed by the voices of other Animatronics.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard banging on the door. It was followed by angry yelling. For some reason, Baby and her gang had trouble opening the door. Melanie knew that this gave her just a few more seconds to find a way out, but it seemed like the only way out was through the door and past the Animatronics.

Or?

Looking next to her, she saw a small air-vent, big enough for her to crawl through. Next to the scooper was a screwdriver, which she also grabbed. To her luck, however, the grill on the air-vent was already removed.

She managed to crawl into it just as Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy broke inside. She could hear Baby's screams as they realized that she escaped. She continued crawling, feeling her heart beating so fast she felt it was in her neck. The feeling of panic was suffocating her.

 _''Where are you…''_

 _''Playing hide and seek?''_

 _''Follow the trail!''_

Melanie crawled even faster, taking only a brief second to look back and notice the trail of blood that the wound on her hand had left. She wiped the blood against her jeans and shirt, trying to make it stop bleeding. The voices she heard were the same ones that forced her to hide into the small cupboard next to Circus Baby's stage. She could hear them banging on the metalic vent, trying to catch up with her. She quickly turned and saw something red flashing, noticing a vent grill. She kicked it, surprised that it came off so easily.

Exiting the vent, she found herself in a dark room with dim lights, which she didn't recognize. She tried to find an exit, navigating through almost complete darkness. As her eyes were adjusting, she noticed a door in the far corner, along with a small, red light bulb flashing every few minutes, placed neatly on a chair.

 _''Where did she go?!''_

 _''Don't let her escape!''_

Her heart almost stopped when she heard a door slam behind her and saw child-like robots crawling out of the vents. She could see a bunch of eyes glowing, all directed towards her.

 **''GET HER!''** Baby screamed.

She didn't hesitate to run to the door with the red light, ignoring the running Animatronics. She quickly got to it and slammed it shut. To her surprise, she found herself back in the elevator room. She quickly entered it, jamming the elevator button to take her up. The elevator closed just as the Animatronics broke inside.

Melanie took a deep breath, sliding down the wall. All she could see were Circus Baby's glowing eyes, which chillingly turned to a shade of red. It felt like she just lost her mind. Looking at the screw-driver in her hand, Melanie realized that she couldn't let the Animatronics escape. They will try to use the elevator to get her. All she could do now was to block their only exit.

Once the elevator opened, she jammed the screwdriver into the slit left for the doors to open, which prevented them from closing. Giving one last glance at the elevator, she quickly ran outside the building.

On the street, she leaned over, trying breathe deeply and stop her heart from exploding. She pressed her palm against her chest, able to feel the rapid beats. Her eyes widened as she touched the part around her collar bone. She looked down, touching her neck in panic. She gave a lasting glanced at the place as the realization dawned her.

She lost her late father's pendant.

She didn't know whether to cry or laugh or both. The pendant was a memento, something she had for safe-keeping and now it was gone. She stared at the forsaken restaurant. Should she go back and risk her neck for it? The place already took away a person who was dear to her. Now, it took away her memory.

Falling on her knees, she felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't return there. It was just a pendant, after all. Yes, it was her father's and she cherished it, but thinking about what just happened, she couldn't go back. Not when there was a risk that her mother loses another person she loves and she didn't want to let that happen.

It seemed like she had to forget about it. Slowly, she stood up, feeling uneasy on her feet. She was alive. She managed to escape. That's all what mattered.

''I'm alive…. I escaped… That's what only matters…''

Melanie chanted those words, the only thing that she could do now as she slowly walked away from the place. She remembered the technician, the one who didn't escape. She felt sorry for him, wishing she arrived earlier. Perhaps she could've prevented it somehow if she went to the restaurant much earlier. But how could she know? She didn't even know if he had a family or friends. She didn't know anything about him.

And considering how the restaurant handled her father's death, this one will remain an unsolved mystery as well, with only her knowing the truth.

''I escaped…''

Melanie's eyes widened in surprise as she realized something. She turned around, her jaw dropping as she stared back at the building.

How come that she escaped so easily?

 **xXx**

''How could this happen?!'' Circus Baby kicked the broken scooper in anger. Her plans, their escape… everything was ruined because of that girl. ''How could it break?!''

The rest of the Animatronics remained quiet. None of them wanted to face wrath of the angry pig-tailed Animatronic by suggesting some stupid explanation.

''I guess you should've checked it for any sort of malfunction.'' A snarky voice said. Baby lift her head, staring at the tattered green bunny who had leaned against the entrance. She then realized it.

''You! You tampered with it!'' She yelled at him. The latter shrugged.

''Oops.'' Springtrap grinned sheepishly.

''How could you do that to us? I thought we had a deal! After all, she won't come back anymore!'' Circus Baby growled. Springtrap frowned.

''Yes, but she was never part of the deal, breaking the rules or not.'' Springtrap cur her off. He then walked away, hearing Circus Baby screaming at him.

He didn't care. Whatever happened to the Circus Gang wasn't his concern. However, even as an Animatronic, he was still the one making the rules and he would make sure that they all followed them.

As he walked through an empty room, he could hear a metallic sound. Looking down, he saw a small, heart-shaped pendant. Picking it up, he opened it, seeing a small picture of a young girl on one side and a man on the other side. He realized that the girl was a younger Melanie, while the man was probably her father.

He took out the picture of her father, crumpling it and threw it away, keeping only the picture of the young green-eyed the girl. A part of the chain had been broken off, but the clip still remained in tact. He put it around his neck, staring at the picture and grinning.

''Don't worry.'' He muttered. ''She _will_ come back.''

 **xXx**

As Melanie walked back home, she tried to put all the pieces of the escape together. She found a knife where she was tied up, the scooper malfunctioned, the vent grille was unscrewed, there was a red light showing her where the exit was. She even found a screwdriver, presumably the same one which was used to tamper with the scooper and the air-vents.

She looked at her injured hand. The blood had dried, but it still hurt her due to being exposed to the cool air. It wasn't a coincidence that all of that happened. Her escape wasn't a massive stroke of luck. Someone wanted her to escape.

Melanie knew that it was Springtrap who set everything up. There was no other explanation. He was the only Animatronic who was against her death (to some extent). She guessed that he knew that she wouldn't trust him at all and the reason why he was gone for so long was to arrange everything in her favor. She guessed that he probably went to the Scooper Room to take the thing apart and probably even locked the door after Circus Baby went outside to get help. Everything he did saved her life.

But, why?

She didn't get the vibe that he was feeling altruistic that night and she was aware that he pretty much didn't care about people dying there (something that probably went on for months, if not years). It couldn't just be the deal he had with the Circus Gang either, although it probably played an important part in his decision.

Still, what was his actual motive?

Melanie looked back at the place in the distance. She promised to herself that she wouldn't return and she wouldn't. However, the question was – could she keep that promise?

After all, the horror story has just begun.


	16. Go Back

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter!

In my defense, I was busy with college and had a major writer's block, so I decided to take some time off. Don't worry, the fic is not abandoned. I'm also keeping up with the news, so I know about Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, The Custom Night and the new novel - FNaF: The Fourth Closet. I can't wait for the last one, given how I was partially inspired by the books to write this fic.

For those who read it, but forgot what happened, there's a small recap in this chapter.

A little reminder - this fic takes place several years post-FNaF 3, but FNaF SL and FNaF 6: FFPS haven't taken place (yet). That means that Springtrap still looks like his FNaF 3 self instead of FNaF 6 and that Circus Baby and the rest haven't been turned into Ennard via scooping Michael Afton.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Night 15: Go Back**

 _''I wanna go back to when the screams were real and beautiful terror is what I wanna feel; dripping over me like a long lost memory. I wanna go back to when the nights were red, mechanized agony and trouble in my head. It wasn't good, and I don't feel bad; those five nights were the best I've ever had!''_

 ** _– Go Back, by_** _**MandoPony**_

 **xXxXx**

 ** _3 Years Later_**

The gravel produced crunching sounds under the car's tires as it slowly stopped in front of a house. The driver exited the car, looking at the house in front of her. It looked empty and given how she twirled the keychain ring, it was obvious that this place belonged to her. Well, to her family.

''Home sweet home,'' Melanie smiled, taking the baseball cap out of the backseat and putting it on her head. It was summer and it was really hot outside. She couldn't wait until she got inside the house and cool herself with a glass of icy water.

She then opened the trunk and grabbed the suitcase. It was quite heavy, thanks to the fact that she'd still be clueless about the amount of clothes she'd need to bring back. Someone would think that after three years going from college back to her hometown, she'd know how to pack a decent amount of clothes. Locking the car, she took a deep breath and half-dragged, half-carried the suitcase to the front door. She unlocked it, stepping inside.

Pulling her cap backwards, she walked over to the fridge and found a bottle of water. As she closed it, she noticed a piece of paper on it, with several notes written on the paper. She sighed, guessing her mother wanted to leave some last minute instructions to make sure her only daughter won't blow up the house.

''Geez, Mum, I'm 21 years old…'' she muttered to herself. ''If I managed to survive living all by myself in the big city, then I can survive an entire summer alone at home.''

Apparently, Mrs. Tyrrell didn't think so. Melanie grimaced when she read one of the rules.

'' _No parties or boys allowed_ ,'' she shook her head. ''What does she think I do in my free time?''

She left the paper on the fridge, walking over to the living room, turning the TV on. She plopped down on the couch, putting the icy water bottle on her forehead, thinking about the past semester. Granted, she did well, but she was told she lacked some practice on the field. She was told that she should do an intership at her hometown, which was the main reason she came back. She already managed to get in contact with a close family friend who already worked there and knew her since she was a little kid and he told her that he would show her around.

Of course, had her father still been alive, it would be him who would train her in criminal justice and law enforcement.

Melanie sighed, remembering all the mess that happened in the past five years. Her father had been a well-respected cop, but due a leg injury he sustained during a raid, he started limping and retired as he didn't want to work at the office. Some time later, he found a job as a security guard at a run-down pizzeria with animatronics. One evening, he left for work and never returned back, at least not in one piece. Days later, his mutilated remains were found, but nobody could figure out who was his murderer nor how exactly was he killed. Days later, the pizzeria was shut down for good and the case went cold.

However, three years ago, Melanie managed to make a small breakthrough in the case. She found a memory card inside a small plushie bear that resembled one of the pizzeria's mascots. It contained her father's message, where he told whoever would find the memory card to check on the animatronics. Melanie had replayed the message over and over again, simply so she could hear her father's voice again. It was a request she decided to fulfill, finding another place that was linked to that ill-fated pizzeria; it's sister location.

Melanie shuddered as she remembered the elevator descending into that freakshow location. That's when she found out that the animatronics were all sentient and wanted to kill her and use her own body to escape the place. She had no idea if that was even possible, but she didn't stick around long enough to find out. She managed to escape the Circus Gang, but not before she found another dead guy and… undead zombie animatronic? Yeah, she couldn't believe it either. In any case, the latter seemed to want to spare her from the horrifying death, even though it seemed he was the reason why she even got into the situation. Apparently, those who followed the ''rules'' were deemed as not worthy and killed, just like the guy she saw. She didn't follow the rules, so she was seen as good enough to become the flesh suit for several animatronics. Still, he was also the reason why she could escape.

 _''Whom did you kill?''_

 _''Depends if you see me as an animatronic or as an actual person.''_

Melanie gulped. She simply couldn't forget this exchange. According to what the animatronic said, there were several murders connected to the pizzeria and he, or the person that was rotting inside the suit, had a hand in it. He also told her how her father might have died. Apparently, he was stuffed into a suit that mutilated him into pieces by the very animatronics he was supposed to guard. That was the end of the conversation. However, after escaping, she somehow managed to lose the locket her father left her.

Even though the locket was a precious memento to her, she never returned to that place. She didn't want to associate herself with those animatronics. She wanted to move forward and build her own future.

Melanie looked at the clock above the TV. She'd have to meet up with her tutor soon. His name was David Webber and, as already said, he was an old family friend as well as her father's partner. He was devastated after Robert's death and offered to look after Melanie and Zoe, but the two refused, not wanting to bother him, even though he insisted on it. Melanie looked up to him, even calling him Uncle David. He was like a second father to her and even joked that she could call him ''Dad'', but she refused. It had been over a year since she met him last time and she was looking forward to work with him on the field.

 _''Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!''_

''What?!'' Melanie shoot up, staring in shock at the advertisment that was playing on TV.

 _''…a magical place for kids and grown-ups to like…''_

She stared as the clip showed the interior of the building, parents and kids enjoying themselves at the restaurant. An enthusiastic voice was describing the location, but Melanie tuned out, her jaw wide open. All she picked up that it opened near her hometown.

''No way, no way, no way!'' She stood up. ''Are they kidding me?!''

The advertisement ended, but the clip she saw still played in her head. Did those people even know what happened at Freddy's? Granted, more than 30 years have passed since the kids were murdered and people moved on with their lives, but still. Even though Melanie wanted to forget what she saw, she would find herself thinking what happened to Circus Baby and the rest of the animatronics and whether they ever escaped the location they were trapped in.

She was now sure that they didn't.

 **xXx**

''You sure have grown, Mels!'' David greeted Melanie at the local diner. ''I haven't seen you for ages.''

''Thanks, Uncle David,'' Melanie grinned and hugged him. ''It's great to see you too again. You haven't changed at all. Com'n, sit down, I'll order something to celebrate your return.''

''That's nice, but I'd rather not. I already ate at home and I'm busy. I just wanted to confirm if everything is set and ready for my training,'' Melanie replied.

''Ah, I see,'' David looked disappointed. ''You're still trying to become a private investigator.''

''Of course,'' Melanie replied. ''We talked about it already.''

''I know, I know. I'm not your father, so I cannot tell you what you should do with your life,'' David lift his hands as if he surrendered. ''But I still don't think that that's a job for a young lady like you. Even if you still want to make a career in law, becoming a lawyer or working in the office might be more suitable. It's less dangerous.''

''No,'' Melanie shook her head. ''I already told you, I plan working on the field, not in the office. That's why I need your help, since you already have a lot of experience.''

They suddenly heard someone coughing and saw the waitress.

''Do you wish to order something?'' she asked.

''A coffee, please,'' David said.

''No thanks, I won't stay here for too long,'' Melanie replied. The waitress shrugged and left.

''I may have experience,'' David looked at Melanie, ''but don't think you can learn everything on a whim. You will have to listen to everything I say.''

''Yes, sir,'' Melanie nodded, feeling the excitement bubbling in her chest.

''You'll be starting tomorrow morning. Be at 8 o'clock at my office,'' David added. ''If I see that you're capable of handling things by yourself, I'll continue to train you. Otherwise, you'll have to find someone else to help you.''

''Understood,'' Melanie nodded.

''I know that this is all because of your father and because of that, I at first didn't want to accept,'' David got suddenly cut off by Melanie.

''I've already dealt with the grief of my father's departure,'' she said. ''I have moved on.''

''I sincerely doubt it,'' David said. Melanie frowned. ''Even Zoe told me that she managed to move on, but I'm sure that you're still in pain. I assure you, I will support both you and Zoe no matter what happened, but your safety is my priority. Especially since the murderer was never caught.''

''Too bad,'' Melanie spoke in a low voice as the waitress arrived with the coffee.

''That's another reason why I didn't want you to work such dangerous job,'' David said, taking a sip. ''You never know what kind of dangerous people you might meet. You could be staring at a murderer and you'll never know it. So do me a favor and don't pursue your father's murderer. The case is closed.''

''I never said I would be-''

''Melanie, please! This is for your own good.''

Melanie frowned, but then showed a resignated expression. David looked satisfied.

''I have to go,'' she said, grabbing her bag. ''I still have an appointment.''

''Drive safely, or else I might write you a ticket,'' David said, chuckling at his own joke.

Melanie gave a wry smile and the diner. Her expression changed as she could still feel David's eyes boring into her skull. Even after she entered the car, she had the feeling that he was watching her. Once she left the parking lot and made sure he wasn't following her, she started fuming.

''What the hell is he even thinking?!'' Melanie said angrily.

The meeting started so well and then he had to mention her father and start to guess reasons for why she decided to pursue the path as a P.I., but she felt he had no right to stick his nose into her private life. She was aware of the dangers that would come with her future career and made her decision. She did appreciate his concern, but it would more helpful if he wasn't assuming things on a whim. She wasn't completely sure for her mother, but she did manage to move on with her life. Sure, she missed her father, but she wasn't going to live in the past. The decision she made was something she did for herself, not for her father.

If anyone was still bringing up the story, it would be David himself. There were many times Melanie wanted to tell him that he wasn't the one who could get over the death of her father, but she'd keep her mouth shut. She guessed that it was for the better. She actually wanted to ask him about her father's last workplace, but decided not to.

Melanie stopped at the red light at a crossroads, tapping with her fingers on the steering wheel, feeling a bit antsy.

David did guess one thing: she still wanted to know who exactly caused her father's death. Given what she saw what happened to the person who was killed inside Springtrap, she was sure that the same happened to her father. However, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't put a faulty costume on without any reason. Given what she heard in his last message, he was probably hunted down by the animatronics and stuffed into a suit. Still, she wanted to be completely sure that that is what happened.

She drove past several empty lots and buildings until she saw her destination. It was a huge building with a neon sign. On the sign were the images of a bear, a chicken, a bunny and a fox, representing the main mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Melanie entered the parking lot and turned the car off, staring a the brand new building, contemplating whether she should enter it or not.

She felt a mixture of anxiety and confusion. She knew that there were murderers of several children connected with that franchise more than 30 years ago, but she didn't know the exact details. Were the animatronics really haunted or did they have sentience just like Circus Baby and her gang? Springtrap's appearance was a proof of the former, but even then, how could a ghost haunt a robot?

There were so many questions she wanted to answer, the biggest mystery being Springtrap himself. Sure, she told herself that she wouldn't look into the case anymore, but now that she was here, she couldn't help but remember yet again her father's last request. Even if she did find out more about his death, she felt that the case was still open.

She wanted to know what happened 30 years ago.

''I may as well dig my own grave,'' she sighed and exited the car, walking towards the building. Since she parked at the back, she had to go past the back entrance and around the building to get to the main entrace.

However, just as she came closer to the back entrance, she could hear someone shouting and a young male exited the door, looking pissed off. An older male tried to catch up with him, but then the guy in the uniform started shouting.

''I don't care, I quit!'' he yelled at the person who seemed to be his boss. ''That place is driving me crazy!''

''Return the uniform then!'' his boss commanded. The male gave him an angry look an walked over to his car, taking out a purple uniform and a cap and shoved it into his hands. He then took off.

Melanie was baffled by the whole exchange, staring at them frozen like a deer hit by car lights. The man was cursing under his breath, something about the youth of today being unreliable and cowardly, and as he made his way back to the door, he spotted Melanie.

''Are you here for the job? As you see, we just have a spot open,'' his expression went from angry to a business-like smile in a second.

''Ehhh, I…'' Melanie stared at the man in shock. She was here because of an investigation, not to find a job. On the other hand, he was offering her a job at the very place that she wanted to investigate. Still, the whole deal felt somewhat unprofessional.

''Have you made your decision yet? I don't want to waste my time, so hurry up!'' the man said.

''I… Okay,'' Melanie nodded, wondering what the hell she got herself into, following the man into the building.

 **xXx**

Melanie groaned, leaning against the car seat. It was evening and she felt as if her head would explode. The guy, who was just a substitute manager, chewed her ear off while ''interviewing'' her for the position as the new night guard, acting very unprofessional. It seemed that the guy wasn't interested in if she had any previous experience or even giving him her CV. He apparently just wanted to hire her to fill in the place and then led her around the restaurant, telling her what she was allowed to do during her shifts and what not. Her shift would start tomorrow night, with Melanie noting how she'll have to tell David what happened so they could adjust her intership hours.

Still, while she had been led through the place, she carefully observed everything, but never saw any animatronic. The manager later told her how the animatronics would be delivered before her shift would start. The pizzeria was opened for several weeks, but the robots would malfunction constantly and the new owner decided to remove them so he could let them be fixed.

Melanie wasn't really looking forward to the meeting with her new ''co-workers''. All she could hope for was that they were harmless and non-sentient.

''No way that's going to happen,'' she muttered, sighing.

 **xXx**

A lone figure was sitting on the ground. The white-black tiles were dirty and there was a thin layer of dust on the floor. Ignoring some bolts and springs and wierd metallic pieces, it was empty. On the other end of the room was a door, but it was locked. Hidden behind the figure was a vent, large enough for a human to crawl through. However, the grille was bolted, so unless someone had the right tools, it couldn't be opened.

The slumped figure knew what kind of place this was. It was yet another prison he couldn't escape. He managed to escape his first prison through sheer luck and human stupidity, but this one was more difficult. He couldn't call help, as he doubted that anyone was around. He knew that the building was empty.

Still, did they really believe that they could stop him by simply locking him up in this room?

His silver eyes started to glow, the only indication that he was still alive.

There was a good reason why he was regarded as the dreaded. Yes, he made several mistakes and miscalculations, but he was smart. Only a few people knew who he was and who he did. Being stealthy suited him and he didn't care whether he'd be recognized as the one responsible for what happened long ago. What mattered was what he would do now.

He reached for a locket hidden inside the matted suit, opening it. The picture of a little girl with green eyes smiled back. He grinned.

It was time for him to come back.


	17. Not The Same

I'm sorry that I kept you waiting folks, but this took much longer than I thought. Also, I have college exams. *pulls out sunglasses* Deal with it.

In any case, can't wait for the book FNaF: The Fourth Closet (I know about the leaked pages) and the Ultimate Custom Night. Hopefully Dawko will be up to the challenge. XD

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Night 16: Not The Same**

 _''One, two, three, four, five! You think you can survive, survive? This is all a lie, cause your story ends tonight! And like it or not, you'll never feel the same.''_

 ** _– Like It Or Not, by_** _**Dawko & CG5**_

 **xXxXx**

''So, what am I going to do? Is there any case I can accompany you to?'' Melanie asked David as he rummaged through a drawer. She was at the local police station, eager for her first lesson on the field. However, the excitement vanished as David put a stack of files in front of her. ''What is this?''

''You'll be reviewing these old case files,'' David told her. ''I want you to go through all of them.''

''But, they are all solved,'' Melanie rose an eyebrow as she read one file.

''Exactly,'' David nodded. ''I don't want you snooping in any of the newer cases.''

''I thought that I was supposed to learn on the field,'' Melanie rose her voice.

''Mel, I thought we had a deal,'' David frowned. ''You're under my tutelage and therefore, I'll be deciding whether you're ready to go with me on the field or not. As I see it, you are not ready and you'll need a lot more hours than what your teacher recommended you. This isn't an easy job.''

''…'' Melanie kept silent.

''If you need this in order to pass whatever subject you have, I'll help you. However, while you're here, it is office work for you,'' David continued. Melanie sighed.

''Can I then review those at home?'' she asked.

''Why?''

''Well, I got this job. It's the graveyard shift so I'm not sure if I'll manage it alongside my studies,'' Melanie explained.

''Ah, so you're racking up work experience,'' David's tone changed from stern to cheerful. ''That's great to hear. What kind of job is it?''

''Nothing special. I got an offer at this restaurant and I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea…''

''A graveyard job at a restaurant?'' David shrugged. ''I don't see anything wrong with it. Of course, the night shift may be a bit too much, but as long as you don't do something reckless or dangerous, I'm fine with it. Perhaps you should even focus more on your job, as it's not that easy to get find one nowadays.''

 _'If you knew,'_ Melanie thought.

''In any case, all I want you is to review the files and you'll get later a new assignment,'' David told her.

''Hey, Dave!'' A woman approached them, holding a manila folder. ''We have another case and the guys need you on the field.''

''Then I'll get going,'' David nodded, taking the folder and leaving.

''What's going on?'' Melanie turned to the woman. She seemed to be younger than David, having brown curly hair and was wearing a white blouse and a brown blazer.

''We have another missing person case.'' The woman, Lisa Clarkson, sighed. ''David is on the investigation team, but we haven't made much progress.'' She shook her head. ''Anyways, how are you Melanie? It's been long since I heard from you. I was told that you're on your way to become a P.I.''

''Yeah, but apparently, someone thinks that's a bad idea,'' Melanie sat at David's desk, opening one of the files. ''A parking ticket? Seriously?''

''David just wants to protect you, especially since… you know.''

''Yeah, yeah, he still won't get over my father's death,'' Melanie said in a dismissive tone, noticing the concern in Lisa's expression. ''Lisa, you know how Dad was. He wouldn't want me to mourn him constantly, but to get on my feet and keep going.''

''I know, I know…'' Lisa patted the top of Melanie's head, who ''protected'' herself with the file. ''Everyone here misses him, though.''

''Apparently, one person misses him too much,'' Melanie said in a sarcastic tone. Lisa sighed.

''Okay, you win.'' Lisa was a bit confused when she saw Melanie's questioning expression. ''What's the matter?''

''I know I shouldn't be asking you about this, but is it possible for you to get me my Dad's case file?'' Melanie asked.

''Why would you need that?'' Lisa asked.

''Before you say anything, this has nothing to me getting closure or anything like that,'' Melanie said. ''I heard from David that the case went cold and I just want to see it.''

''And do what? Catch the murderer on your own?'' Lisa asked, crossing her arms.

''No,'' Melanie shook her head. ''It's just… I felt that if I'm already going to work as a P.I., I should start with something I'm familiar with.''

''Okay, I'll get you the case file,'' Lisa said after some thinking. ''But don't tell David anything about it.''

Melanie grinned as Lisa left to get the case file. Even though she knew what possibly happened, she still wanted to see the records of the case, just to make sure that Springtrap was right about how her father died. Lisa soon returned with the folder, with Melanie examining the photos that were taken when her father's body was found and the records about the injuries he had sustained.

Looking at the bloody mess of her father, she wondered just how he managed to end up in such state. Reading the records, she noticed that there were descriptions of deep cuts and gashes on his body, his vocal chords were slashed, some wounds even exposed the bones. There was also some information that was new to her.

Apparently, metallic pieces have been found inside the body, one being a rusty spring of some sort. Also, it seemed like his eye-balls and jaw have been dislocated. Given how Melanie saw him with closed eyes, it was perhaps for the better.

''Looks really nasty,'' Lisa muttered next to her. ''Just like in a horror movie. We never figured out what could do such a mess.''

 _'But I did_ ,' Melanie thought. Still, something didn't add up. How in the world did her father fell a victim to the animatronics so easily? She knew he had this leg injury that caused him to limp, but it wouldn't stop him. Still, he left the police because of it.

''Lisa, do you know anything about Dad's last workplace?'' Melanie asked her.

''You mean as the security guard at a restaurant with animatronics?'' Lisa replied. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember the name. ''Furry, no. Ferry? Fre-something.''

''Freddy's.''

''Yes, of course!''

''Why did he choose that job? I never really asked him,'' Melanie said.

''I'm not sure. I called him once and he told me something along the lines how, since it was a family friendly restaurant, he wanted to make sure that someone would protect all the kids that go there,'' Lisa explained. Melanie debated her next question, but then decided to ask anyways.

''Did you know that someone was murdered at Freddy's around thirty years ago?'' she said.

''How did you-'' Lisa stopped herself, tilting her head as she stared at Melanie. ''You want to say that your father thought he'd solve that case?''

''I dunno, I'm just guessing,'' Melanie shrugged innocently. Lisa sighed.

''Look, I know about the murders, but I doubt your father went to work there simply because of an old case that isn't even in our jurisdiction,'' Lisa said. ''Besides, after what happened 30 years ago, there were no new cases, so I guess Freddy's will just turn into an old urban legend or conspiracy theory about a mysterious killer, like Jack The Ripper or the Zodiac Killer.''

''True,'' Melanie shrugged. ''Anyways, just don't tell David about this. I really don't want him breathing down my neck.''

''Don't worry,'' Lisa winked. ''This conversation never happened.''

Melanie took another look at the records, the urban legend idea still on her mind. Unexplainable disappearances, murdered children, haunted robots and a killer who evaded justice for 30 long years, perhaps even longer. Given how this wasn't some ordinary murder, it would make sense that the investigation stopped, since they would go into a completely illogical direction.

She was pretty sure that her father was aware of what happened at Freddy's and probably decided to pay the last location a visit, perhaps to investigate, perhaps to prevent more children from getting killed. Either way, he died at the hands of the animatronics by being stuffed into a suit and horribly mutilated. However, going by the records, they didn't find any suit.

Melanie frowned. So, did the animatronics got out and dumped his body somewhere on a road? Or did the company try to cover it up by stating that he probably got ambushed on his way on or from work and killed? In order to solve that mystery, she needed to know what happened to the suit.

She also thought about the murdered children, having a general idea who exactly the killer is and where his current location is.

The only question was whether he'd be willing to answer her questions.

 **xXx**

There was a faint sound of a music box playing. Melanie clutched the flashlight she held as entered the new Fazbear's restaurant. The place was already creepy at night, but they just had to turn off the lights and leave the background music on.

''Ouch, damnit!'' Melanie hissed as she accidentally hit a small plastic chair with her foot. Some kid must've left it. ''Don't they have someone to put this stuff away?''

She sighed, pushing the chair away. The sound it made as it glided on the checkered floor made her skin crawl. She then focused the flashlight on the corridor next to her, observing the drawings that were hung on the walls. Most of them were showing children and the animatronics goofing around. Melanie stopped next to a drawing of a marionette-like figure giving out a gift to a small girl. The black and white marionette clashed with the colorful background, making it stand out. She noticed how it had dot-like eyes, unlike the other animatronics…

''Wait a minute…'' Melanie muttered to herself and backtracked to another drawing. This one had Freddy holding hands with a kid. It looked normal, but when she looked closer at the face, all she saw were black eyes. She then looked at one with Chica and Bonnie. Whoever drew them was quite good, but they also added the black eyes Freddy had. Bonnie's even looked like they were glowing.

''Okay, creepy…'' Melanie took a deep breath and walked into the dining room. She decided to keep the drawings in mind. As much as she knew, kids were usually good at spotting the unnatural, even though they couldn't express it well. Or they would believe that the adults would dismiss their fears as imagination.

Entering the dining area, she noticed tables, chairs and party decorations. The beam then landed on the stage, illuminating four animatronics, the main stars of the restaurant. On the far left was Bonnie, having lavender fur and green eyes. He had magenta cheeks and a red bowtie, holding a guitar in his hands. Next to him was Chica, who was a yellow chick with blue cheeks and pinkish-magenta eyes. On her bib stood ''Let's Rock!'' and she held two maracas. On the far right was Foxy, a red fox with a peg-leg, black eye-patch and a hook. He held an accordion and had a green parrot perched on his shoulder. Lastly, there was Freddy Fazbear, the brown bear and lead singer himself. He had a purple top-hat and a purple bow-tie, holding a mike in his right hand. Melanie noticed that all of the animatronics, spare Chica, also had stars somewhere: Freddy and Foxy had a big one on their chest and Bonnie had two smaller ones below his bow-tie.

 _''Rockstar Animatronics,''_ Melanie read the sign next to the stage. She rose an eyebrow, looking at the animatronics and back at the hallway she came from. Those were not the same animatronics she saw on the drawings.

She flicked the flashlight at Rockstar Freddy's eyes, the clean and polished surface gleaming.

''Who are you guys?'' she asked loudly. She knew it looked stupid, but given her experience, she did expect them to respond. However, she was met by silence.

No disturbing movements, no shifting, no wind picking up or any other ghostly stuff.

''So, you aren't haunted, right?'' she asked again, but there was no response. The animatronics looked as if they were frozen. She sighed, wondering whether this was a good or a bad thing. They weren't Circus Baby and her gang, but perhaps it was for the better if they were indeed just normal robots.

Speaking of which, she did visit earlier in the day _Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental_ , but found out that the place was closed up. Someone built a metal fence around it and she wasn't completely sure if they would be tearing it down or renovating it. In any case, it looked like nobody visited it for the past years. She had no idea what happened to Circus Baby and the other Funtimes, but she hoped they got scrapped.

She left the dining area, but not before turning on the light. As she walked through the building, Melanie recalled what her manager told her about the layout of the place. Her job was to keep an eye that nobody steals the animatronics and he wanted her to stay at that area, but she was curious about the rest of the place. On the other hand, her curiosity nearly doomed her last time.

Still, this wasn't Circus Baby's, but a fully functional location with normal animatronics. As much as she knew, no murders happened here.

Melanie peeked into a corridor at the far end of the building, that was close to the storage rooms. However, when she entered it, she found herself at a dead end. Surprisingly, there were no doors in this corridor and there was no sign that it was used. All it had was just several posters of the animatronics. Nontheless, she still entered it since the manager didn't show her this part of the building.

''Aha!''

A victorious cry echoed in the empty corridor as she spotted an old poster. The animatronics in the poster looked less shiny and clean than their Rockstar versions. In fact, they seemed to have old-fashioned matted fur and looked far bulkier. She guessed that they must've been from another restaurant. On the other side was another poster, showing three animatronics, three different incarnations of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They looked just as polished and cartoonish as the Rockstars, but had more sleek figures. Bonnie was even blue rather than lavender, having large eyelashes.

'' _Grand Opening: 1987,_ '' she read the note on the bottom of the poster. ''Yep, this is totally an older incarnation of the restaurant.''

She passed with the flashlight over the poster next to it, placed above. This one showed Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy, with Melanie being tempted of giving them the bird.

She then turned around, noticing another poster. It was far older than the others, showing a golden bear and a bunny. The bear had a purple top-hat and a purple bow-tie and the bunny had a purple bow-tie.

'' _Fredbear's Family Diner_ ,'' she read. ''Is this now turning into some sort of memorial?''

Finally, the last poster was on the wall at the end of the corridor. It showed the four animatronics from the first poster she saw, but they all looked spookier, more menacing.

'' _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction,_ '' she read, realizing this was the advertisment for the horror attraction that got burned a while ago. She then leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. ''So, okay, I found a couple of old posters, but now what? I mean, there is nothing in this building. Perhaps I should've gone to Circus Baby's.''

She got alerted when her elbow suddenly brushed against a hole-like shape that lied underneath the horror attraction poster. She illuminated the poster with her flashlight, poking with her finger beneath the poster until she felt something.

''Woa!''

Melanie jumped back, staring as the wall suddenly opened like a regular door. She had no idea what she hit. Some sort of lock or a switch probably. In any case, the hidden door led her to another room. Curious, Melanie illuminated it, noticing stairs leading to some sort of basement. At least she asumed it was the basement. Still wondering why the hell a restaurant would need a hidden room, she went down the stairs.

''Agh!'' Her lips puckered and she shook her head wildly, tearing with her fingers the cobweb that got stuck to her face. ''What is this place?''

Keeping an eye for stray spiders, she finally reached the door. She tried to open it, but it seemed like it was locked. There was a rusty plate on the door, reading ''STORAGE''. Melanie looked around, surprised to see a key on the floor. She guessed that it must've fallen out, either out of the lock or from someone's pocket. She picked it up, unlocking the door and opened it, wondering why nobody even bothered with this place.

She was about to shine her flashlight into the room, when it suddenly died.

''What the-?!'' she hissed, shaking the flashlight and trying to turn it on again. It stayed off. ''Didn't I buy those batteries a day ago?''

Groaning in annoyance, she glanced into the room. It was completely black and she could only see the white and black dirty tiles that covered the floor. There was a musty smell and she could feel the dust irritating her nose and eyes.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed metallic pieces on the floor. She looked deeper into the room, noticing a few boxes and…

Melanie froze.

A figure was sitting right across her. She could make out the long apendages (were it ears?) coming out of its head and it seemed to be towering over her. The figure turned around, it's silver eyes glowing with malice. Melanie gasped as the figure suddenly lunged towards her…

BAM!

… and slammed right at the door she closed a second earlier.

Stammering back, she could hear a loud groan.

''You have to be kidding me!''

Melanie blinked in surprise when she heard the familiar voice. She tried to lock the door, fumbling with the key, but it fell out when the figure on the other side tried to open it. Giving up on locking it, she ran upstairs and closed the hidden door.

Taking a deep breath, she could hear the heavy steps following her. Thinking quick, she ran outside the corridor and entered another room. It was another storage with spare parts and she managed to find a crowbar in it.

There was an audible creak when the hidden door opened and Melanie leaned against the door of the storage. She listened for the footsteps, holding the crowbar tightly. They stopped, as if the figure outside contemplated where she may have gone. Then, the steps became louder. It was coming closer.

Melanie gripped the door knob as it passed her, then yanked the door open and swung the crowbar at it, knocking it away.

''Knew it I would find you eventually,'' Melanie said, staring at the figure on the floor. ''Springtrap.''

The animatronic hybrid glared back at her, his eyes still glowing in the semi-darkness.

''Foolish as always, I see,'' he replied. ''I knew you'd eventually return.''

''Not because of the reasons you thought,'' Melanie pointed the crowbar at him. ''Why were you in that room? Why are you even in this establishment? Where the hell are Circus Baby and her gang?''

Springtrap didn't answer, but simply stared at her, a grin ever present on his expression.

''I guess you haven't learned anything about sticking your nose into other people's business,'' he replied, suddenly reaching for the crowbar, but Melanie jumped back, preventing the latter from pulling her and causing her to fall. Springtrap stood up. ''You can run and hide, but don't think that you can survive this game.''

''Given to whom I talking to, I doubt this is a game,'' Melanie replied. She was surprised when Springtrap didn't pay her any attention. Instead, he walked away, going towards the dining area. '' Hey!''

Ignoring Melanie, Springtrap walked into the dining area, staring at the animatronics on the stage. Even though it was hidden behind a mask, he seemed to be frowning.

''What's the matter?'' Melanie asked as she noticed that.

''They have no souls,'' Springtrap replied. Melanie tightened the grip around the crowbar. ''The ones I created were much better.''

''In other words, you murdered those kids 30 years ago,'' Melanie said.

''I did.'' Springtrap's eyes started glowing as he turned to her. ''What are you going to do about it now?''

''Perhaps dismantle you right now?'' Melanie replied. ''Alert the authorities?''

Springtrap snorted, stifling a laugh.

''Do you really think anyone would believe you?'' He pointed at himself. ''I'm not a human anymore and even before this happened, I managed to evade authorities for a long time. I doubt that anyone knows that I still exist…''

He suddenly went silent, as if remembering something.

''Then at least I can stop you for killing more people,'' Melanie branished the crowbar. Springtrap looked rather amused.

''Personally, I haven't killed anyone since I got trapped in this suit,'' Springtrap said, noting Melanie's surprised expression. ''I don't count Circus Baby and her friends' antics.''

''So, what? You are a murderer and you are obviously showing no remorse for what you did,'' Melanie replied.

''Maybe, but I was the one who saved your life,'' Springtrap told her. Melanie bit her lip. ''Did you really think you managed to escape Circus Baby on your own?''

Melanie didn't answer, but Springtrap knew that she was aware that she didn't escape thanks to sheer luck. The hesitance and doubt was written all over her face. Only one question lingered in the air.

''Why?''

The two suddenly heard the door opening. Melanie turned towards the entrance, only to see a man entering the room. As she glanced back where Springtrap was, she saw that the animatronic was gone. She was stunned that he could move so swiftly and silently.

''Ah, good evening,'' the man greeted her. ''Don't worry, I'm not an intruder.''

He gestured at Melanie. It took her a while to realize that he was pointing at the crowbar she held. She lowered it.

''Mrs. Tyrrell, right? I hope I haven't scared you. It is not really pleasant wroking the night shift here,'' the man said.

''Excuse me, but who are you?''

''My name is Peter Gerber, current owner of this establishment. I wanted to personally apologize for our manager's behavior towards you, especially hiring you without any proper interview.''

''Oh, it's okay. It was unexpected, but I feel that I am up to the job,'' Melanie replied.

''That's good news,'' Gerber said. ''A family-friendly enclosement always needs someone to make sure there will be order. Of course, your job is to make sure our main attraction doesn't get damaged.''

He turned to the animatronics on the stage, a proud expression on his face.

''I may be rambling now, but I have always been fascinated by these animatronics. Despite being just robots, you sometimes have the feeling that they're alive,'' he said, then shook his head. ''Sadly, nothing can recapture the joy this place brought when it just opened. Still, I believe that this place can gain back it's old charm. Don't you think so?''

''Well, I…'' Melanie didn't really know what to say.

''Doesn't matter. I wish you good luck with your shift,'' Gerber said, leaving her.

Melanie was left stunned, feeling weirded out by the new owner. She chalked it up to this place attracting some strange people.

Looking back, she saw Springtrap stepping out of the corridor.

''I guess your case cannot be helped,'' he said.

''What do you mean?''

''No sane person would want to stay here.''

''I have my reasons and you just became one of them,'' Melanie said.

''Then you'll die, but I cannot promise you it'll be swift.'' Melanie's eyes widened as she saw Springtrap pulling out her locket. ''On the other hand, you may be already too deep in it to even escape.''

''What do you want?'' Melanie frowned.

''Don't you want this locket back? Aren't you a daddy's girl?'' Springtrap asked her in a mocking tone. However, he was surprised when she didn't react. ''Fine then. Let's just say that I also have my own reasons to be here. As you already noticed, I may be good at hiding, but even then, my freedom to move is restricted. Perhaps we can make a deal?''

''Why would I want that?''

''Because you cannot stay always here and keep an eye on me as you planned,'' Springtrap replied. ''And this place will be filled tomorrow with children. Even an animatronic with a corpse won't stand out here.''

Melanie gritted her teeth, hating to admit that he was right.

''Therefore, as long as you're willing to help me out, I promise I won't hurt anyone,'' Springtrap threw the locket at her. ''That is, under the condition that this stays our little secret.''

Melanie caught it and opened it. The photo of her father was gone, leaving only a picture of her younger self. The chain that snapped when she lost it was also replaced.

She stared at it, wondering whether she should accept Springtrap's suggestion. She was in a rather bad position, as she knew she'd have trouble handling Springtrap. She hated to admit it, but he was right.

Still, she wasn't going down so easily.

Springtrap was surprised when Melanie suddenly threw the locket back. He gave her a questioning look.

''I accept then,'' she said. ''Also, you can keep the locket as long as you're willing to hold your promise.''

''You made a good choice,'' Springtrap replied.

''This doesn't mean anything. I want to prevent any further tragedies that may occur here,'' Melanie said.

''Too bad that tragedies cannot be prevented. Still, you can learn from your mistakes,'' Springtrap said. He noticed Melanie's distrustful look. He didn't really need her trust and he was aware that this deal won't last long.

Still, it wouldn't take much time for his new scheme to kick in.


	18. Something's Missing

Alright, we had some awesome news this week!

For those who didn't keep up, **Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet** and **Ultimate Custom Night** were released and we got some new lore. While TFC answered a lot (and left some confused), UCN apparently took the cake.

The spin-off game apparently takes place in William Afton's (aka Purple Guy aka Springtrap aka Scraptrap aka The Murderer) personal Hell. Basically, he's sentenced to die over and over again to the same animatronics he helped to create and used to murder. I'd call it poetic justice.

Of course, it could also be Michael in Purgatory due to killing his younger brother (the Bite Victim from FNaF 4), but that's up to debate. Personally, I love more the idea that we're possibly playing as William in Hell.

Still, FNaF hasn't ended (we have the movie folks!) and honestly, it is still awesome being part of the FNaF fandom (that is, the one that isn't toxic and doesn't throw tantrums). I decided to celebrate the release by writing a new chapter for Salvaged, so here we go.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 17: Something's Missing**

 _''Well, I have a theory. Yeah, I heard a rumor. There was a murmur of purple and murder. One by one he sealed their dooms and turned these toons into their tombs.''_

 ** _– Built In The 80s, by Griffinilla and Toastwaffle ft. Caleb Hyles_**

 **xXxXx**

The sun was shining through the curtains, with Melanie placing a piece of paper over her face and groaning. It was already noon, but she didn't want to get out of the bed. The most she did was to grab one of the files David gave her and reading them, although she didn't remember anything. Her mind was still occupied with what occured last night.

She really regreted the deal she made with Springtrap. He was a serial killer and she knew she couldn't trust him at all. For all she knew, he could've already escaped the restaurant and started to crash into other people's houses and kill their kids.

''Calm down…'' she sighed.

On the other hand, she had no idea what Springtrap wanted from her. He didn't tell her anything about what he would gain from their deal, except from the fact that his true identity would be kept secret. Not to mention, the Missing Children Incident would technically remain unsolved.

Melanie walked through her room.

Springtrap was right. Who the hell would believe her that he was an animatronic posessed by the soul of a serial killer? The case went cold a long time ago and Freddy's turned into little more than an urban legend. Of course, there was also the new location, but it was obvious that none of the kids even knew what happened in the 80s. Their parents, maybe, but they didn't care. Unless it was happening to them, it was none of their business.

 _Ding! Dong!_

Melanie heard the house bell ringing, then quickly changed into her causal outfit, wondering who was at the door.

''Coming! Coming!'' she yelled as she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Nobody was outside.

''What the-?'' She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Annoyed, she closed the door and walked away.

 _Ding! Dong!_

''Who is it?'' She walked back, opened the door and saw again that no one was around. ''Are you kidding me?''

Annoyed, she slammed the door, guessing that some kids decided to play ding-dong-ditch with her. Suddenly, the bell rang again.

''Okay, now I have en-Aiden?!''

Melanie's eyes widened when she saw a boy brown hair and bright blue eyes looking back. He was laughing like a little kid.

''Gotcha, didn't I Mels?'' Aiden replied.

''How did you-? When did you-?'' Melanie was speechless. ''What the hell?!''

''I saw your car yesterday, so I thought you might be home. I returned three days ago,'' Aiden explained. ''I got a job here.''

''Well, congratulations,'' Melanie said, still stunned to see her childhood friend. ''Should we go eat something to celebrate?''

''Sure.''

 **xXx**

Aiden Haddock. She really didn't expect him to return back to their small hometown. After all, he seemed to have some plans that were more suited for the big city. Melanie tapped with her foot on the floor as the waitress brought their meal and looked over at her childhood friend, who gave her a mischievous smile.

''So, what brings you back?''

''What brings _you_ back?'' Aiden asked. ''I thought our Mels would by now be a detective.''

''I'm still far away from that,'' Melanie replied. ''But I got some work at the local police station.''

''Really? Any interesting cases?'' Aiden asked.

''No, uncle David wants me to just read the solved ones,'' Melanie replied. ''He doesn't want me on the field because he fears something might happen to me because of what happened to Dad.''

''Tsk, I would rather feel sorry for any criminal who comes across you,'' Aiden said. ''Officer Webber has no idea what you're capable of.''

''Lt. Webber,'' Melanie corrected him. ''I also think he's overreacting, but I guess I will get something done eventually. Anyways, what about you?''

''I got a maintence job,'' Aiden shrugged. ''Y'know, being a technician, checking faulty equipment, fixing stuff.''

''And ripping it apart,'' Melanie added, with Aiden laughing.

Melanie remembered well how much Aiden was into robotics. Ever since he was a kid, every time he would get his hands on some device or a toy, he had to take it apart and study every piece of it. He once took apart his remote-controlled car and turned it into a speed boat.

''God, remember that awful Furby toy Mum bought me for Christmas. I gave it to you and you returned me a demon with red glowing eyes who would tell me it would eat my other toys,'' Melanie said. ''You made me hate robotic toys for years.''

''I thought that it was boring, so I added something special to it,'' Aiden replied, chuckling. ''At least it sounded cool on paper. Besides, it's not like you're now afraid of robots.''

''No, I'm not,'' Melanie said suddenly, her demeanor more serious. _Perhaps I should be._

''What's up?'' Aiden asked, a little worried.

''Nothing,'' Melanie brushed him off. She knew she couldn't tell him about Springtrap, even though his knowledge in robotics would come in handy against an animatronic. Still, there was much more to Springtrap than just beams and electronic devices.

Suddenly, she heard music playing. Aiden took out his phone and answered the call.

''Yes? Ah, I'm at the diner. Yeah, with an old friend, Melanie. I told you about her. Sure I will. Okay, I won't forget. See ya!''

''Who was that?'' Melanie asked as Aiden put his phone away.

''Beth,'' he replied, noticing Melanie's questioning look. ''She's my girlfriend.''

''You have a girlfriend?'' Melanie stared at him in surprise. She quickly shook it off, putting on a smile. ''Well, that's awesome. How is she? How did you meet?''

''We had several classes together at college and we kinda hit it off,'' Aiden shrugged. ''Are you okay?''

''Of course I am,'' Melanie replied cheerfully. She noticed Aiden's frown and sighed. He knew her too well. ''I really am happy for you, Aiden. You don't have to worry.''

''Are you dating anyone?'' Aiden asked curiously.

''Nope,'' Melanie shrugged. ''I was busy with college, so I didn't even think about dating.''

''That's something I believe you,'' Aiden said. ''You're always so focused on work. I'm surprised you even think to eat and sleep.''

Melanie hit his foot under the table in a playful manner. Aiden chuckled, but then stood up.

''I have to go. I'm sorry that this reunion didn't last long,'' he told Melanie as he put some money on the table to pay for his meal.

''It's okay,'' Melanie replied. ''I'll be in town, so there'll be plenty of time to catch up.''

''Hopefully,'' Aiden said. ''See you around!''

''Bye,'' Melanie sighed as she leaned back on her seat.

She felt somewhat embarrassed about her reaction when she heard that Aiden got a girlfriend. Truth to be told, the two had something going on back in high school. They knew they had a crush on each other, but none of them would admit it. Eventually, they drifted apart and given her personal life, she really didn't have any time to think about normal stuff, like dating. She wanted to rather focus on her studies. Sometimes, she felt she made a mistake.

''Why don't I have a normal social life?'' Melanie groaned as she leaned against the table, ruffling her hair in frustration. ''Aghhrrr…''

Her social life apparently amounted to talking to an animatronic bunny with a killer inside it.

 **xXx**

''Hi, Lisa, is David here?'' Melanie asked as she saw Lisa at her desk. ''I wanted to return some of those files he gave me.''

''He currently isn't available,'' Lisa shook her head as she looked up from several papers she had been reading through. ''He's still working on that missing person case.''

''Missing person?''

''A kid was reported missing five days ago and then another went missing two days ago,'' Lisa explained. ''We've been interviewing people who may have seen them, but we got nothing. As a matter of fact, one was thought to be a runaway until he didn't return home after two-three days.''

''That's not good,'' Melanie frowned. ''Can I help somehow?''

''You will have to talk with David about this,'' Lisa replied. ''I'd gladly take you with me, but you know he won't allow that.''

Suddenly, her phone rung and she picked it up.

''Detective Clarkson.'' She listened to her caller. ''Any results?''

Melanie meanwhile sighed, leaving Lisa to talk with whoever called her. She glanced over to the papers, noticing that they contained the information about the two missing kids. She picked one up, giving Lisa a questioning look. Lisa, who still talked, waved, which Melanie took as a ''Yes''. She checked the files.

It were about two boys, one named Andrew (11) and the other named Josh (8). According to the report, they didn't seem to have anything in common. Melanie read how Andrew had a habit of sneaking out of the house during night and staying at his friend's place, which is why his parents didn't report him missing until two-three days later. Josh, on the other hand, was reported the same day he went missing. He was apparently at a birthday party one of his friends had and when his friend's mother was about to leave, she saw that Josh went missing.

The birthday party was held at Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant.

''…Okay, goodbye,'' Lisa said as she canceled the call. ''What's the matter?''

''Um, nothing,'' Melanie shook her head. ''Hey, Lisa, do you guys think those two cases are connected?''

''Everything's possible, but offically, they're not,'' Lisa said. ''As said, one is reported as a runaway, while the other… I don't know. People should really watch their kids better these days. Who knows what happened to that kid. We suspect that he was kidnapped by his mother.''

''What do you mean?'' Melanie asked.

''Josh's parents are divorced and have a fight over custody. His mother had some mental issues, so we believe she took him. There was a witness who described a woman that matches her appearance, but until we find her, we cannot do much,'' Lisa said.

''I see,'' Melanie muttered. She looked at Andrew's file. ''Did you question his friends?''

''Yes, but he didn't visit them after he vanished from his parents' home,'' Lisa replied.

''I see,'' Melanie bit her lip. ''Hey, could I ask you a favor?''

''Again?'' Lisa rose an eyebrow.

''Can I get the address of Andrew's friends?'' Melanie asked.

''So, you want to investigate this case by yourself?'' Lisa asked back. Melanie shrugged. She shook her head. ''I shouldn't be giving you their personal information. Also, I believe we'll get into trouble if David finds out about this.''

''I know,'' Melanie sighed.

''If he finds out about this,'' Lisa took a piece of paper, writing down the address and gave it to a surprised Melanie. ''I believe you can handle yourself with this. Don't do anything stupid or dangerous and if you find out something, give me a call.''

''Thank you,'' Melanie smiled.

''If you ask me, we really need more people on the field,'' Lisa winked. ''Good luck!''

 **xXx**

''I guess this is it,'' Melanie looked at the house in front of her. She carried a small notebook with herself. Taking a deep breath, she put on a professional smile and knocked on the door. A woman opened it.

''How may I help you?'' She gave Melanie a doubtful look.

''Hello, Miss. I am working for Fazbear's Entertainment and we're doing a poll about the satisfaction of our patrons and whether there are any complaints. As you already know, a new restaurant has opened here…''

''I'm sorry, but I've never been there,'' the woman shook her head.

''Oh, I see,'' Melanie said in 'disappointment'. ''Do you know anyone who frequents it?''

''Now that I'm thinking about it, my son went there with a few of his friends. I'll call him,'' the woman told Melanie, closing the door.

''Score!'' She did a small fist-pump.

''Yes?'' An 11-year old boy opened the door. ''Mum said that somebody from that pizzeria wanted to talk to me.''

''Yes,'' Melanie nodded. ''We are doing a poll about the satisfaction of our patrons concerning the animatronics and other stuff.''

''The animatronics are okay,'' the boy shrugged. ''I just hoped there would be more arcades.''

''I see,'' Melanie wrote it down. ''Do you have any friends I could talk to? Anyone who went there with you?''

''Well, there is Andrew, but he bailed on me,'' the boy replied. ''He completely vanished.''

''But he was at Freddy's before he vanished,'' Melanie asked. ''How long?''

''We were there all evening and went home after it closed,'' the boy said. ''I didn't see him after that.''

''Any chance he liked the games so much he went back?'' Melanie asked.

''I dunno,'' the latter shrugged. ''Maybe he broke… ugh, you won't write that down?''

''Write what down?'' Melanie asked, noticing how the boy got suddenly nervous. ''That you wanted to go there after hours?''

''We didn't, I swear,'' the boy replied in a panic, his face getting red.

''I won't tell anyone, I promise,'' Melanie said in an assuring tone. ''However, I need to know whether he went there after hours.''

''We planned to go there, but I didn't want to go because my parents would get angry. I think he went there on his own,'' the boy said.

''On the same night he vanished?'' Melanie asked.

''I think so…'' The boy then looked at her suspiciously. ''Why are you asking me these questions? Are you even working for that restaurant?''

''I do work there,'' Melanie told him. ''And I think you did a good thing by not leaving the house that night.''

She then walked away, looking at her notes. Glancing at the boy, she noticed a mix of confusion and doubt. He went inside the house after a few seconds, after Melanie pretended to go to the next house in order to fill her 'poll'. Once he was gone, she quickly walked over to her car and left. There was only one thought in her mind.

He never mentioned in the report that they wanted to go to Freddy's that night.

 **xXx**

''Somebody looks stressed.''

''I don't want to hear _your_ opinion,'' Melanie grumbled, glaring at Springtrap. The latter looked like he couldn't care less.

It was night and she just arrived at the pizzeria, only to find Springtrap already in the dining room, looking bored out of his mind. At least until she came inside.

''I do hope you behaved while I was gone,'' she added, noticing the look of irritation on Springtrap's expression.

''I am not a child,'' he replied. ''Besides, I told that my presence would rise havoc, animatronic or not.''

''Can I really believe you?'' Melanie asked. ''I just got a report that two kids were missing. Both were at Freddy's two and five days ago.''

''What does that have to do with me?'' Springtrap's tone hovered between mild irritation and curiosity.

''Think about it. You _are_ a murderer after all,'' Melanie said. To her surprise, Springtrap started laughing.

''For some investigator, you're getting ahead of yourself. You shouldn't be assuming things and jumping to conclusions so suddenly,'' Springtrap said. ''Whatever happened, it's not my fault.''

''And why not?'' Melanie crossed her arms.

''Because I was locked up in that hidden room the whole time until you left me out.''

Melanie felt her cheeks turning red and her hearbeat stopping for a moment. She completely forgot about it! She turned her head away in embarrassement, remembering what Lisa told her about the official case. One runaway and the other being kidnapped by their parent.

She was really a lousy investigator.

She slumped on the chair, staring at the table as she tried to figure out what to do now.

''Don't beat yourself up about it. If I were in your place, I'd be paranoid as well,'' Springtrap told her.

''Are you trying to mock me?''

''Seems like you're not as stupid as you appear to be.''

''Shut up!''

Melanie shook her head, trying to calm down. Thousands thoughts were racing through her mind and she still felt like an idiot about such simple mistake. Then she realized something.

''How did you know I was an investigator?'' she asked.

''I didn't. I just assumed you liked to stick your nose into other people's business, like some wannabe detective,'' Springtrap replied. ''But now that you told me, you don't seem to be even qualified for one.''

''I'm still studying,'' Melanie replied in irritation. ''I was told I needed fieldwork.''

''Then somebody decided to give a novice two missing person cases which may or may not be related to this location,'' Springtrap said. Melanie leaned her head against the table, groaning.

''No,'' she muttered. ''I decided to investigate on my own because the guy who was supposed to teach me something thinks I wasn't a good candidate for fieldwork and better suited for a job as a secretary.''

''Going by your current 'success', he seems to be right.''

''No, he is not,'' Melanie growled, then sighed. ''Why are you even interested in this? I thought an animatronic bunny murderer would have other things on mind.''

''Because you seem to know more about this place than other people do and you know who I am. It wouldn't be a bad thing to find out more about you,'' Springtrap said. ''Besides, I'm bored and you're the only person I can actually talk to.''

''What, did you get too bored with Circus Baby and her friends?'' Melanie asked in a deadpan tone.

''I'd say it was the other way around,'' Springtrap said, his tone now serious. Melanie frowned.

''Where are they?''

''I don't know. I don't even know what happened to the location. They may be still there, but they also may be gone,'' Springtrap replied. ''I don't think it would be that hard for them to gain freedom.''

Melanie shivered as she remembered how they almost tore her apart in order to use her body as a meatsuit. She did escape, but they were quite determined to bring her back. If someone else did indeed go there and encountered Circus Baby…

She knew she would have to check the location again, whether she wanted it or not. Having Springtrap walking around was already dangerous, but having another group of animatronics outside added only fuel to the fire, turning it into an inferno.

''I guess it's my turn then,'' Springtrap said, who took Melanie's silence as a sign that she got her answers. ''Why are you even interested in this place? As much as I figured out, aside from your father's death, there is nothing that ties you to it and even that one was an accident.''

''I dunno,'' Melanie replied. ''I guess my first visit to Freddy's left quite na impression on me.''

''More like an obsession.''

Melanie frowned.

''Nobody who associates themselves with this place ever come back alive, at least not in the normal sense. You should leave before things get messy,'' Springtrap added.

''Forget it,'' Melanie shook her head. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

''Fine then. You already saw the results of what will happen if you remain,'' Springtrap stood up, walking past the Rockstar gang and entering the hallway that led to the hidden storage room.

Melanie sighed, feeling numb. She felt like she messed up greatly, but her gut feeling told her that something was odd. She always trusted her senses and they never failed her. Still, hundreds of people visited this place in the past weeks and only just now something happened. Perhaps she was overthinking this. Perhaps she was just too paranoid to think straight.

She stood up, trying to take her mind off things. Entering a corridor, she found herself walking towards the office with the security cameras.

''Wait a sec!'' Her eyes widened as she realized something.

She ran into the office and turned on the computer that was connected to the cameras. Currently, they had live feed, but Melanie wasn't searching for that. She wanted to find the recordings from the previous days. Her heart started beating faster when she found the folder with the stored footage. Her eyes widened as she opened it.

''Deleted,'' she muttered, staring at the empty folder.

''Something's missing.''

Melanie felt a chill running down her spine as she heard Springtrap's raspy voice. She turned around, only to see the animatronic staring at her from the doorway, his silver eyes glowing in a greenish hue. He looked quite amused as he saw her expression.

''I know how to sneak around without being heard,'' he explained.

''Remind me to tie a bell on you,'' Melanie grumbled, but was completely ignored.

''You won't find any evidence that something happened here. Any Fazbear location knows how to cover up any incident that happens,'' Springtrap told her. ''You're just wasting your time.''

''And what do you suggest I should do?'' Melanie stood up, facing Springtrap.

''Why do you even want to investigate this?'' Springtrap countered with a question. ''Why even bothering to be a wannabe detective in general? Some things are best to be left forgotten.''

Melanie leaned against the table, crossing her arms.

''I know that people go missing every day. Most of them are never found again,'' Melanie frowned. ''I want to be someone who would find them and bring them back home, back to their loved ones, safe and sound. However, if they aren't alive anymore, then I want to give their parents closure. I want to tell them that I know what happened so they at least know. Honestly, not knowing something is quite scary.''

''Like with your father.''

Melanie nodded.

''At least you seem to know how to ask the right questions,'' Springtrap said, turning around. ''But you're still just a foolish girl.''

''My name is Melanie Tyrrell, for your information,'' Melanie replied. This stopped Springtrap.

''Anything else you want to add?'' He looked at her.

''What is your name? Not Springtrap, but the one you had when you were still alive,'' Melanie asked. At first, it seemed like Springtrap didn't want to answer that, but then he gave in.

''William Afton,'' he said.

''William…'' she whispered. ''Why did you murder those children?''

Springtrap or, well, William stared at her, unmoving. He had a strange look on his expression, his eyes still glowing. Melanie looked him dead in the eye, trying to show no fear despite the chilling feeling in her stomache. What seemed to be hours were just seconds.

Then, William turned around and walked away, vanishing into the darkness, his raspy voice echoing through the corridor.

''Don't call me William anymore,'' he said. ''My name is Springtrap.''


	19. They're Gone

Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter. A lot happened in the past weeks, the most exciting being the fact that Twitch streamer Rhemery beat 50/20 Mode in Ultimate Custom Night and Dawko winning his bet with Scott, therefore streaming the interview today (more information on FNaF Reddit). Also, there seem to be more things coming up.

Also, today is the fourth anniversary of Five Nights at Freddy's, which is why I decided to post a new chapter here.

Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!

P.S.

I came across a comic on DeviantArt called **Springtrap and Deliah** by **GraWolfQuinn.** It's really amazing and I suggest you guys to read it.

* * *

 **Entry 18: They're Gone**

 _''Bittersweet, but fitting.''_

 **– Scraptrap (William Afton), Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator**

 **xXxXx**

 _Some things should never be told. Some secrets should be forgotten. Some memories should never be touched again._

He could hear children screaming. The noise was coming from above, from the hallways, the party rooms, the dining and the gaming area. He could hear them running around. Still, he didn't join the fun above. Not only would his appearance cause fear among the patrons, but he would also break the promise he gave to Melanie. Therefore, he was left sitting in the darkness of this cold and dusty room.

Ignoring the screams, Springtrap thought about the conversation he had with Melanie the previous night. He didn't like the idea of her asking him about his past, but it seemed like nothing would stop her from doing it anyways. Still, he doubted that she would learn much. He was good at covering his tracks and the only reason why he even was here was because of his own mistake. People barely knew him and even then, all they saw was a businessman and engineer who worked at a family restaurant. They knew nothing about his personal life,… except for one person.

Springtrap wondered whether he was still out there, whether he knew that he was still alive. He felt that if he did, his old partner would've probably done already everything to aprehend him, the monster that destroyed his lifework.

Springtrap frowned as he heard a shrill cry from above. It sounded like some kid fell, probably causing a commotion. He doubted that the management would care that much. Even multiple deaths and haunted animatronics didn't stop them from closing Freddy's for good.

 _Why did you murder those children?_

Springtrap sighed. He couldn't really answer that question. Too many things happened that made his reasons more complicated and vague. At times, he felt that he was losing his sanity. Sometimes, he didn't care. Sometimes, he knew clearly what he was doing.

At the end, all he felt was bitterness and emptiness.

 **xXx**

Melanie felt as if she was dreaming. She stood once again at Circus Baby's, but the location seemed to be even more dishelved than it was before. The windows were covered and the whole place looked pretty rundown. She took a deep breath and entered the facility, slowly making her way towards the elevator she had jammed three years ago. Looking around, she could see dust and cobweb covering the room. It looked like nobody came here ever since she left. However, when she reached the elevator, it opened, showing that there was some sort of maintenence going on. She guessed that the new owner fo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was also taking care of this place.

Nervous, she entered the elevator and waited till it brought her down to the underground rooms. The lights turned on automatically, leaving her to crawl through the air-vent to the maintenence panel. She didn't want to enter any of the rooms until she was sure she was safe. She turned the lights on at the Ballora Gallery and the Funtime Gallery, but Funtime Foxy and Ballora were nowhere in sight. Even the Circus Baby Gallery was empty, but that was just what she saw. She knew that the whole room couldn't be seen from her spot and she had to get into the rooms to even find something.

She decided to check the Funtime Gallery first, along with the Scooper Room. She turned on the flashlight she brought, illuminating the room. At first, it seemed to be empty, but then she noticed something lying on the floor. They looked like metallic pieces and screws. Further away, she saw a mask. It was white with a red nose and a yellow and red party hat.

As she walked towards the Scooper Room, she noticed more and more metallic pieces, one of them being an animatronic eye. She then saw one of the Bidybab's heads and Minireena's masks lying on the floor. Bon-Bon was discarded right next to the door to the Scooper Room.

She opened it, stunned to see the Scooper repaired. There were red stains on it and she saw animatronic parts lying around the place. There was Funtime Freddy's legs and arms, his torso lying in the corner. Ballora had been completely taken apart, one of her legs lying beneath the Scooper. She picked up Funtime Foxy's tail, with the head lying on the floor, next to his torso. She looked back at the entrance as she realized what happened.

The trail she saw weren't the animatronics trying to get into the Scooper Room, but something got out, parts of it falling out. She felt a stone lying in her stomache. That would mean that someone indeed got scooped. She looked at the animatronics, wondering if they got the freedom they desired. Despite them trying to kill her and probably killing several other people, she still felt sorry for them.

''Wait a sec… Where's Circus Baby?'' she muttered, frowning as she realized she couldn't find any parts that belonged to the ringleader. She could feel a cold chill running down her spine as she exited the Scooper Room.

Was Circus Baby still around here, waiting for another victim?

Melanie held her breath, listening for any strange noise, but all she could hear was her own irrate heartbeat. Perhaps she was just paranoid. After all, why would Baby, or whatever she turned into, want to stay at this facility? She suddenly felt a pit in her stomach as she realized that this would mean that the animatronic managed to escape, which was even worse.

''Damnit,'' she hissed, her voice echoing through the empty room. Sighing, she walked over to the Circus Gallery, deciding to check the room she was hiding in when she met Springtrap. She expected it to be empty, but surprisingly, it wasn't.

Unfinished animatronics were leaned against the walls. A brown bear with a top hat and a microphone, a yellow chicken who was missing an arm that held the plate with a cupcake, a lavender bunny whose endoskeleton was visible due to the lack of a face and red fox whose hook, eye-patch and right leg were lying on the floor.

She knew that these were the older animatronics, but the last time she saw them, there were only salvaged bits and pieces. Apparently, someone must've taken their time to rebuild them.

Melanie left the room, checking on the side where the Ballora Gallery was, but she didn't find anything. Looking around, she realized that there was indeed one room she never considered checking. Returning to the Funtime Auditorium, she saw a door with the label ''Private Room''.

Entering it, she saw a desk with a bunch of screens, all off. She guessed that this is where Springtrap monitored her and every other poor fool that entered this place. She looked at the drawers, tilting her head as she saw several blueprints inside them. She inspected each blueprint, her eyes widening in shock.

She frowned, taking a deep breath.

''So, that's your game.''

 **xXx**

Springtrap felt an odd mix of amusement, curiosity and exasperation when he saw an agitated Melanie slamming down a blueprint on the table. She was also holding a few blueprints and printed-out newspaper articles in her other hand.

''Okay, what the hell is this?'' she asked. Springtrap glanced at the blueprint for the Scooper.

''A scribble?'' he shrugged. If this were a different situation, he probably would've just slammed her onto the floor and threaten her for snooping around and questioning him. However, he was still curious about how far she'll get.

''What is remnant?'' Melanie asked, ignoring his comment. Springtrap's eyes glowed purple as he got up.

''Not your business,'' he replied. A little frustrated, Melanie glanced at the other blueprints.

''Did you even know that Circus Baby and the other animatronics are gone?'' Springtrap's ears stood up and he looked at her, a little surprised. ''So, you didn't know that.''

''Last time I saw them, they were still there,'' Springtrap replied.

''Obviously, they aren't. At least, their endoskeletons aren't.'' Melanie said. ''Now we have another murderous animatronic or more roaming around and I have no idea whether this is a good or bad thing in comparison to what they were before.'' She put the other blueprints on the table. ''It says Afton Inc. These are your creations.''

Those were the blueprints for Funtime Freddy, Ballora, Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby. Although they looked like normal designs for robots, each of them also had little ''additions''. Springtrap didn't look at them, as he already knew by heart what each animatronic was capable off.

''You created them to carry out your murders,'' Melanie added, glaring daggers at the animatronic. ''Not only that, but I also did a little research. There was an article about a murder occuring at Fredbear's Family Diner, where a little girl died. You were, along with a man named Henry Emily, the co-founder of that diner,'' Melanie frowned. ''You killed her.''

''Then why are you questioning me if you already know?'' Springtrap asked Melanie, getting closer to her. ''Why do you even want to waste your time digging through my past?''

Melanie suddenly found herself cornered, her back almost touching the wall behind her. She could feel the adrenaline shooting through her body, but she just froze. Despite the fear she felt, she still had a defiant expression. However, she jumped a little as Springtrap suddenly slammed his hand at the wall right next to her shoulder, his eyes flashing in a purple color as he glared at her.

''Perhaps you have heard about animatronics hunting down night guards,'' he told her in a cold and calculating tone. ''The employers would merely cover up their deaths and I don't doubt that they would do the same with you. So, if you value your life, you will _stop_ questioning me.''

Melanie's eyes widened in fear. She wasn't usually the kind of person who'd get easily scared, but seeing Springtrap this aggressive, she was scared that he would try to strangle her right on the spot. There was no doubt that he would do that.

It seemed that Springtrap realized the same, as he backed away from her. He glanced at the immobile Rockstar Animatronics on the stage, suddenly imagining their limbs being tied to threads, all moved by a huge puppeteer who was actually a marionette. He closed his eyes, wincing as the vision of Puppet suddenly flashed in front of him, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. For some reason, it sounded like the tune to _Pop Goes The Weasel_.

''It was his daughter, Charlotte,'' he suddenly said.

''Henry's daughter?'' Melanie stared at him. Springtrap turned to her.

''I murdered Charlie and she, in turn, made my life Hell,'' he said. ''She had been manipulating them all along.''

He pointed at the Rockstar Animatronics, but Melanie was quite sure that he was talking about the original animatronics, the missing children.

''Was she the reason why you ended up getting killed?'' Melanie asked.

''Only partially,'' Springtrap grinned, sporting a slasher smile. ''She and the kids showed me a way how to cheat death and become virtually immortal.''

Melanie stared at him in surprise, unnerved by his sudden change of mood. She knew he was unstable and how it was just a matter of time when he snap and attack her.

''Was it really worth it?'' she asked.

''It was.''

The tone of satisfaction sent shivers down her spine.

 **xXx**

''Dude, do you really think this is a good idea?''

''Why shouldn't it be? Com'n, this'll be awesome!''

Two pre-teens stared at the dark building in front of them. One of them was holding a camera.

''This will be just like _Paranormal Activity_ ,'' his friend said, while the one with the camera shook his head.

''I'm not sure about this. My parents will freak out if they find out I've been here,'' he said.

''Don't tell me you're a chicken!''

''No, I'm not!'' his friend yelled then pointed at the building. ''You heard what people say about this place. It's haunted or something. Besides, those guys in _Paranormal Activity_ died.''

''You just don't have the guts to go inside. Give me that!'' The daredevil snatched away his friend's camera. ''All I'm going to do is film myself inside it. Nothing's gonna ha-''

CRASH!

''What was that?!''

The two boys stared at the building from which they heard clanking noise as if several pipes fell down on the ground. The one whose camera was taken away by his friend started to slowly step back.

''I'm not going inside,'' he said.

''Well, I will. I'm not afraid of ghosts,'' his friend told him. ''That was probably just some stray cat or dog looking for food.''

''I don't thi-'' Before he could finish his sentence, his friend already walked away. He looked around nervously, not knowing whether he should follow his buddy or return home. He made several steps towards the building, but then backed away and paced on the street impatiently. He got startled when he realized that some of the steps he heard weren't his own.

''AJ? Is that you man?'' He looked at the building, expecting his friend to pop up. He saw a figure approaching him. ''Hey, you scared me the-''

His words got stuck in his throat as he heard the sound of scraping metal. The figure grew bigger and bigger until it was towering over him, the glowing green eyes staring right at him.

''No-no getawayfro-aaghhhr!''

Blood splattered on the ground as the something snapped. It wasn't the sound of broken bones, but of a mechanical claw opening and closing.


	20. I Was Never Kind

Hey folks! I'm sure you're surprised that I updated a new chapter so soon, but today's my birthday so I decided to write and post this one. I'd like to thank **DannyPhantom619** and **Tisar** for the comments, I really appreciate them. Keep speculating!

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's kinda like another mini-arc and I plan to finish it soon to move on to the next part of the story. Please, keep leaving reviews, they're really helpful.

Also, the chapter title references multiple characters in this chapter. And about the animatronic... Well, I think you already know who it is.

Enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

 **Night 19: I Was Never Kind**

 _''All this torture will unwind, take it from our broken crimes. We have no place to go… **but you would know**. Take your turn to run and flee, but death's your destiny… **Stop holding back from me**.'' _

**_– Left Behind, by DAGames_**

 **xXxXx**

The sight of a murder scene woke Melanie faster up then a bottle of strong coffee. She had a scanner that tapped into the police frequency and there was a call this morning about a body found abandoned near the woods. As much as she felt bad for the whoever got killed, she was also eager to finally participate at a case and help find the murderer.

The woods where the body was found was near a park and there were several civilians around the crime scene, their morbid curiosity causing them to stand on their toes to get a better view of the body. A yellow tape and several officers were keeping them away while the forensics team was searching the area. Melanie felt a little irritated when she saw David, as she knew he would just yell at her for being here. She managed to sneak past him and several other officers, joining Lisa. She talked to a woman who was snapping photos of the corpse. The victim was a young boy.

''Strangulation, I'd say,'' the woman pointed at the neck, then lifted one of his hands, with something silver gleaming beneath his bloody nails. ''There were signs of struggle, but this doesn't look like human tissue nor dirt. Looks more like… metal? I need to send this to the lab.''

''Do you know what the murder weapon may be?'' Lisa asked her.

''Probably some sort of thick wire or multiple of them,'' the woman said, pointing at the red cuts and a huge bruise under the neck.

''If there was a struggle, it doesn't seem like it happened here,'' Melanie suddenly said, looking at the ground and at the boy's shoes. There were no traces on the ground that indicated a fight took place.

''Mel, what are you doing here?'' Lisa stared at her, looking a little annoyed.

''Fieldwork,'' Melanie replied. ''I know I can help.''

Lisa sighed, glancing at David who was talking to a man and a woman, the boy's parents, then looked back at Melanie.

''You should better leave before he sees you. I'll call you later,'' she said.

''Melanie!'' However, before she could even thank Lisa, David called her, looking rather angry. He stomped over to them, glaring at Melanie. ''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the office and read the case files?''

''Already did,'' Melanie replied. ''Uncle David, I'm not going to bother you or anyone else, I just want…''

''No,'' David replied firmly. ''You're not going to investigate anything here. I don't want to see you here at all.''

''But-''

''No buts! I'm your mentor and I'm telling you what you should do. I know what's the best for your training. If you're not going to listen to me then you should quit. Your choice.''

''You didn't teach me anything. I know tha-''

 _''That's it!''_ David suddenly yelled at her, his face red. ''You are no longer an intern here. I'm sorry, but this is the only way to teach you a lesson about insubordination. I want you out of here.''

''Dave, please,…'' Lisa turned to David, pleading. ''She hadn't done anything wrong. Besides, you promised her that you would help her…''

''This is not your business, Lisa,'' David snapped at her. ''I do not see her as someone fit in the field of law enforcement.''

''It is not up to you to decide that,'' Lisa replied in a low voice. She shuddered as she saw David glaring at her.

''Detective Clarkson, do not make this more difficult than it is. I'm taking over this case and you should escort Melanie back to her car. I also want you to return back to the office,'' he told her. ''You still have those papers to finish.''

''Yes, sir,'' Lisa grumbled, leaving along with a stunned Melanie. The girl's head was down the whole way to her car. She was shaking. ''Mel, are you alright?''

When Melanie rose her head, Lisa was surprised to see her fuming. She thought that the girl was crying.

''I know that what David told you was unfair. Honestly, I've never seen him like this before,'' Lisa shook her head, feeling sorry for the girl.

''No. I think it was just a matter of till he had enough of me poking around. He always disliked the idea of me following my Dad's footsteps,'' Melanie replied.

''So, what are you going to do?'' Lisa asked her.

''I know that I shouldn't ask you this, but could you please rely to me any new information about this case and the one with the missing children?'' Melanie asked her.

''You think they're connected?'' Lisa asked.

''I'm not sure, but isn't it unusual that two kids have disappeared and one was found dead in a matter of weeks?'' Melanie told her.

''It is, but we don't know for sure whether the other two are dead. There are no bodies found nor any trace of their whereabouts. All we just have are two missing cases and a murder,'' Lisa said and sighed. ''Okay, I will give you an update on the case. However, don't do anything stupid.''

''I promise, I won't.''

 **xXx**

 _I promised I won't do anything stupid. Does this count?_

Melanie pulled up in front of Circus Baby's. She didn't know the exact time of death nor where the boy might've been murdered. However, her gut feeling screamed that this was somehow connected to the animatronics. Given how she was the whole night at Freddy's, the only other location she could think off to check was Circus Baby's.

Or maybe she was just looking too deep into it? Maybe none of these cases were connected?

Melanie shook off those thoughts and walked around the location. So far, she hadn't seen anything suspicious. However, when she got behind Circus Baby's, she noticed a red-brown stains on the ground, close to the road, as if someone spilled paint on it. The ground was still wet, as if someone tried to wash that specific spot, but they didn't do a good job at it. She crouched, looking closer.

Was that blood?

She noticed something white on the ground and took a handkerchief out of her pocket, picking the object up. It was a small piece of a bone.

''Damnit,'' she muttered. She still may have been an amateur at this, but she was quite sure that this was another crime scene. It wasn't just one, but two victims who perished. She looked at the building and, without further hesitation, entered it.

It was still dark, cold, empty and dusty, but it seemed like the layer of dust on the floor worked in her favor. She noticed footprints on the ground, smaller than her own. She wished that she had the proper forensics equipment to secure the evidence and wondered whether she should call Lisa and tell her about this.

 _''You're not going to investigate anything here. I don't want to see you here at all.''_

David's words still echoed in her head, with Melanie feeling a pit in her stomache.

''Fine,'' she muttered. If he wanted to do things his way, she would let him. It was just two missing and one dead kid, right? Well, for her it was the past repeating and she had a good idea who was the one who repeated it.

She could see strange lines in the dust which didn't belong to the other victim. At some point, the dust was messed up, with Melanie imagining this one to be where the kid she saw died. Someone found his body and made an effort to cover it up. Crouching, she noticed something silver and black on the floor. It looked like a part from some sort of device. As she looked around, she noticed a smashed camera under a nearby desk. Her heart was racing as she picked it up, but she was disappointed when she realized it was completely destroyed, as if someone used a sledgehammer on it. However, it was a digital camera. Melanie managed to find the port with the memory card which, miraculously, survived.

Excited, she took another look at the place, trying to spot anything else that was out of ordinary, but she had no luck. Except for the victim's footprints and whatever animatronic got them, there was not much else.

Back at her car, she got her laptop out and put the memory card in, hoping that the victim got something on camera. It was night and the camera was pointing towards Circus Baby's, with two boys talking.

 _''…is film myself inside it. Nothing's gonna ha-''_

 _CRASH!_

 _''What was that?!''_

 _''I'm not going inside.''_

 _''Well, I will. I'm not afraid of ghosts. That was probably just some stray cat or dog looking for food.''_

The boy with the camera then walked towards the building, while his friend yelled something after him.

 _''This is gonna be awesome!''_ The boy turned the camera towards himself, with Melanie recognizing him as the one who got strangled. He turned the camera back to the room. It was quite dark, so she could only see much.

Suddenly, there was a scraping sound. They boy gasped, turning the camera around.

 _''Who-who is there? Kyle?''_ More scraping sounds, as if metal was being dragged on the floor. _''Kyle, stop this! This isn't funny!''_

Suddenly, he screamed as something picked him up. He kicked and punched, the camera falling out of his hands. Melanie could see a strange figure dragging the boy around, strangling him. The figure got closer to the camera as it held the boy in a tight grip, with Melanie seeing some kind of endoskeleton covered in wires. Soon, the boy's screams died down and the figure let him fall.

All was dark, the only sound being the unnerving scraping of metal.

Then suddenly, the figure's face appeared right in front of the camera, causing Melanie to cry out loudly. The screen cracked and went dark.

Melanie stared at the footage, still stunned.

That figure… it was Funtime Freddy.

 **xXx**

Springtrap stared at the door in front of him, contemplating whether he should open it or not. He was slowly growing sick of staying inside the hidden room, especially with all the joyful screams that came from the dining and gaming area. He was an animatronic now. He should be ''entertaining'' children… even if they didn't agree on his idea of ''entertainment''.

But then he would remember his promise to Melanie and the fact that someone may be smarter than your average Freddy's employer or soccer mom and actually point out that he was a withered animatronic with a corpse inside the suit. Still, he opened the door and walked up to the hidden wall, only to hear an agitated voice talking to either himself or to someone on the phone as he didn't hear anyone replying.

''No, it was your fa- What, don't blame me! What do you mean I've been there?! Listen, you better shut up or I'll-'' The guy went quiet, then continued in a lower tone. ''Yes, we talked about this already. I'm not the one responsible. They're broken. Not _them_!'' Another pause. ''Sorry, I cannot help you. This is not your business and I _refuse_ to comment that! We had a deal! Fine, goodbye.''

''Someone sounds mad,'' Sprintrap muttered to himself, looking intrigued. He wished that the phone call had continued, but all he could hear was the guy muttering something to himself.

''Excuse me, sir? Are you Mr. Gerber?''

''Daaaaadddy, can I go to the arcades!''

''Wait a little, sweetie.''

''This is getting better and better,'' Springtrap muttered as he cracked the hidden door open. Two men and a little girl were talking, the girl impatiently hopping on spot.

''I want to make an arrangement. You see, my daughter's birthday is this weekend and I'd like to rent a party room…''

''Daaaaddddyyy, com'n ooooon!'' The girl whined, pulling her father's hand. She was bored by the whole talk, but her father didn't pay any attention to her, as he was busy typing some message on the phone while at the same time talking to Mr. Gerber.

''Be patient, sweetie…''

''I see that you're busy man,'' Gerber said as the man's phone rung. ''Perhaps you should go to my office and I will bring your daughter to the arcades. We can continue the talk about the birthday arrangements in my office.''

''Thank you.'' The man nodded as he answered the call and walked towards the office, while Gerber took the girl's hand, walking the opposite direction. The girl was rather pouty and annoyed, but Gerber whispered something in her ear that made her all excited. She followed him without further question.

''Someone seems to be glad to ditch their kid,'' Springtrap muttered as he closed the door and thought about the whole conversation. The dad was obviously stupid, had no idea about Freddy's history or just wanted to leave the kid somewhere so he would have some peace. Bad move.

What he was more interested in was Gerber's conversation with whomever he was speaking to on the phone. Seems like something happened that made the latter rather angry. Or perhaps whatever happened was quite inconvenient for him.

No matter what, it seemed that Melanie may have been right about something strange going on here.

 **xXx**

''Someone's in a bad mood,'' Springtrap said as he saw Melanie walking inside, carrying her laptop. Melanie glared at him, but said nothing. ''Sheesh, the night hasn't even started and you're already angry at me. Guess that's a new record.'' Melanie was fuming, but tried to keep calm despite Springtrap mocking her. Realizing that she was still keeping her temper under control, he decided to drop it. ''So, _detective_ , anything new about your cases?''

''I got kicked out of the intership,'' Melanie replied in a dull tone. Springtrap's ears stood up in surprise.

''What happened?''

''David thinks I'm not fit for this job,'' Melanie grumbled.

''Well, you are rash with your assumptions, you have an ill temper and you're annoying,'' Springtrap told her.

''Ow, shut up. You're the last person who should tell me that, Mr. Murderer Bunny,'' Melanie replied. She sighed. ''Besides, he never really wanted me to pursue a career as an investigator. He'd always tell me how it was too dangerous for a 'young lady' and how I should try something 'more fitting' for a girl like me. He insists he knows what's good for me and how I'm still upset about my Dad's death, even though he's the one who brings it up. I mean, I get it, he's a family friend and was very close to my father and he did watch out for me when I was a kid. He also looked out for my family after Dad died, despite the fact that we didn't need his help. He kept insisting and so on, but all of this doesn't excuse him from-''

''Behaving like he's _your_ father?'' Springtrap finished her sentence. Melanie stared at him in surprise, then frowned.

''Does it really sound like that?'' she asked, with Springtrap shrugging. ''Doesn't matter anymore. I'm done with him.''

''But you're not done with Freddy's,'' Springtrap crossed his arms.

''Really, how'd you tell?''

''If you were, you'd quit on spot.''

''I was being sarcastic!''

Melanie sighed, opening her laptop and showing Springtrap the footage she found.

''This happened at Circus Baby's the previous night,'' she said. Springtrap looked a little surprised when she stopped the footage at Funtime Freddy's appearance. ''The boy was found strangled in the nearby woods, so someone must've dragged him there. The other kid is still missing, but I found what seemed to be blood and a piece of a bone nearby. Someone tried to clean it.''

''Why are you even showing me this? You know I haven't killed them,'' Springtrap told her.

''True, but you have designed robots that did kill. The only robot that was completely gone was Circus Baby and I haven't found Funtime Freddy's mask when I was there the previous night, so we have at least two murderous animatronics walking around the town. I believe that, while this abomination killed one kid…'' Melanie pointed at the horrible amalgamation of endoskeletons, wires and Funtime Freddy's damaged mask. ''…while Circus Baby might've killed the other, although I have no idea how.''

Springtrap stared silently at the image, then closed his eyes.

''She was always really naive. It is a little surprising just how fast she went from innocent to bloodthirsty.''

''You call a robot designed for killing 'innocent'?'' Melanie gave him a questioning look. She noticed Springtrap's strange expression, his eyes flashing purple. For some reason, he seemed to get agitated whenever the topic reached Circus Baby.

''It doesn't matter anymore,'' he replied.

''What I'm actually curious about is how they move around? I mean, someone must've seen them and if they killed the other two kids near this place…'' Her eyes widened in realization. ''The previous night guard! He was talking something about the animatronics! Perhaps-''

Without further explanation, she ran out of the room, leaving a confused Springtrap, who then followed her.

''What are you searching for?'' he asked her as he found her at Gerber's office.

''Records of any of the previous employees,'' she said. The cabin was open and, surprisingly, she managed to find her own record. It had her name, photo, phone number, address and other information she presented.

''Why wouldn't he keep the records in digital form?'' Springtrap asked.

''No idea,'' Melanie said. It seemed like there were only two night guards who had been working here: herself and the previous night guard, who had been working for a week. ''Okay, that's strange. I'm pretty sure this place was open for much longer than just a week. Didn't they have any security?''

''Actually, they did,'' Springtrap told her. ''I may have been locked in that hidden room, but I could hear every few days a different person walking through the building at night.''

''Perhaps this is why they keep the night guard records on paper. Digital records can still be found and recovered if you know how, but paper records can be disposed of much easier. Perhaps some of the previous night guards saw something they shouldn't and got erased from the system once they got fired. Given this place's reputation, they sure wouldn't want to return here,'' Melanie said. Springtrap thought about the conversation he overheard.

''Seems like the people running this place have no idea what they got themselves into,'' he said.

''Yeah,'' Melanie copied down the address and phone number from the previous night guard. ''I'll find out what's going on here.''

''Why not call the local police department about what you found?''

''I told you, I'm done with them. Besides, they haven't made any progress in the past weeks and I doubt they'll be interested in haunted animatronics and re-opening missing children cases from more than 30 years ago. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it by myself,'' Melanie told him. ''People believe this is all just an urban legend. But all urban legends have a grain of truth in them.''

''That's what makes them so interesting to investigate, right?'' Springtrap asked.

Melanie nodded.

All she wanted to do was to make sure more people won't get themselves into danger. If she had to do this by herself, then so would it be. She didn't care about what would happen to her.


	21. Is It Something Out There?

Sorry for taking so long, folks. I sure haven't abandoned this story.

 **Tisar:** Thank you!

Not much to be said, only that this mini-arc is soon done.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 20: Is It Something Out There?**

 _''We have no excuses for the pain and death of us. Look me in the eyes and hear my quiet cries, we won't ever see the skies. Is it something out there? This is the last moment that we both share.''_

 _''You can run, but you can't hide. Get ready for a ride!''_

 ** _– Is It Something Out There?, by Flannyr &Greeneyed Meganekko_**

 **xXxXx**

''This should be his address,'' Melanie muttered as she parked across a building. It was an apartment complex, with Melanie feeling a little lost as she looked around. A few children were playing in the yard between the buildings. She approached them. ''Hey, guys, could you please help me?''

The oldest kid in the group, a boy about 10, looked at her suspiciously. She showed him her notebook with the address.

''Do you know if a guy named Zack Foster lives here?''

''No idea,'' the boy replied as he looked at the notebook.

''Do you know if I'm at the right address?'' Melanie asked.

''Yeah. The number you have is two doors away from Nelly's.'' The boy pointed at a girl with a pink unicorn T-shirt. The corners of her mouth were dirty as she was chewing on a chocolate bar, staring curiously at Melanie.

''Could you show me where it is?'' Melanie asked. Suddenly, Nelly ran away, much to Melanie's confusion. The boy gestured Melanie that she should follow the little girl. Melanie nodded, following Nelly into a building, with the girl stopping on the stairs and looking down at her, giggling when Melanie appeared in her sight. She stopped on the third floor in front of a door. Melanie looked at the number then down the corridor.

''This is your place, right?'' she asked, with Nelly nodding, still chewing the chocolate bar. ''Thanks for showing me.''

Without a word, Nelly turned around and ran downstairs, giggling all the way down. Melanie sighed, approaching Zack's apartment. She knocked, but when no one answered, she tried the doorbell. A disgruntled voice came from inside, unlocking the door. It was the same man she saw when she arrived at Freddy's.

''What do you want?'' To say he was in a bad mood was an understatement. He had bags around his eyes, as if he didn't sleep for days.

''Zack Foster?''

''Yes. Who are you?'' Zack asked.

''My name is Melanie Tyrrell. I'm here because I want to talk to you about Freddy's-''

''No.'' Melanie slammed her hand against the door, preventing Zack from closing it.

''Hey, I wasn't finished yet!'' she said.

''I'm not interested in talking about that place,'' Zack replied, trying to close the door.

''I'm the new night guard.''

''Well, good luck!'' Finally, he slammed it shut.

''I know something's going on there,'' Melanie said. ''Whatever it is, I want to stop it. I need your help, though. I need to know what you know.''

There was a pause as she held her breath. She could hear steps behind the door and a click. Zack opened it, looking both furious and tired. He sighed.

''Okay, come in.''

Melanie grinned as she followed him inside. The apartment was rather small and chaotic, as if it wasn't being cleaned for weeks. A blanket and a pillow were on the couch and she noticed a pack of sleeping pills and beer on the coffee table.

''Let me guess,'' she said. ''You have nightmares about Freddy's.''

''Right. Do you want a trophy for figuring that out?'' Zack asked, picking up several T-shirts from the floor and throwing them on a nearby chair. ''Do you want to drink something? Coffee? Soda? Booze?''

''Soda sounds right,'' Melanie said as she sat on the couch. Zack brought back another bottle of beer and a glass of coke. He sat next to her, cracking the bottle open. ''Anyways, as I already said, I'm the new night guard at Freddy's and I noticed something stran-''

''The animatronics are moving,'' Zack said, cutting her off. ''Those things aren't glitching out. Something or someone's making them move. They went after me the night before I quit. Worst experience I ever had.'' He took a sip. ''Listen up. If you value your life, you won't stay there. Leave now or else you'll suffer.''

''I'm sorry, I can't,'' Melanie replied. Zack's eyes narrowed as he stared at her, probably wondering if she had a screw loose. ''I need to know everything what happened to you during your shift. I heard that a kid vanished during the week you were at Freddy's.''

''You want to say that I'm responsible for the kid's disappearance?'' Zack asked her in a passive aggressive tone. Melanie shook her head. ''Listen, I saw some kid coming to Freddy's, but I shooed that brat away. I have no idea where he went, but he wasn't inside the restaurant.''

''About the animatronics, were they doing anything aside from moving around?'' Melanie asked.

''Well, they screamed into my face. I had to lock myself up in the office. Luckily, they couldn't get in,'' Zack said, sighing. ''The owner is crazy for not throwing them out.''

''Which animatronics were moving?'' Melanie pressed on. Zack rose an eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously, then paused.

''Well, all of them, the entire Rockstar gang. The bear, the bunny, the chicken, the fox… Uh, there was also some endoskeleton roaming around, I think at least,'' Zack said, rubbing the back of his head.

''What endoskeleton?'' Melanie asked. She seemed calm, but her heart was racing.

''I dunno. It looked like it was made out of wires and metal and had a clown mask with a party hat on it. It appeared shortly after I told the kid to leave,'' Zack explained. ''It appeared outside the restaurant and honestly, I didn't want to deal with that stuff anymore, so I didn't really che-'' He noticed Melanie's alarmed expression. ''What's wrong?''

''I- That's all I needed to know,'' Melanie muttered, getting up. ''I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Goodbye!''

Zack winced as she shut the door behind.

 **xXx**

''Those guys should really learn to lock things up… or at least keep them wired,'' Springtrap muttered to himself, gleefully examining the tablet he stole from the main office. It was connected to each camera in the restaurant. He tapped on the device, observing the dining area, the storage, the back room, the hallways… there was even a camera for the kitchen, but it was busted for some reason.

As he switched back to the main dining area, he noticed the new owner, Gerber, talking to a boy Melanie's age. He was pointing at the Rockstar Animatronics next to them, looking exasperated. The boy was rather confused, shaking his head and pointing again at the animatronics. Springtrap wished he could work out the audio, as he was curious what they were talking about. Gerber then pushed the boy away, leaving. Springtrap switched the cameras, trying to follow Gerber, but he soon disappeared out of the cameras' range.

He then remembered how the guy was talking to someone the day before about something being broken. Springtrap wondered whether he meant the animatronics, but one look at the cameras showed him that they were working just fine.

''Although, they may not be the only animatronics around…'' he muttered to himself, frowning. Thanks to Melanie, he knew that Circus Baby and some variant of Funtime Freddy were still around. Both of them were just following their programming, killing people, mainly children. However, he felt that something wasn't right. ''Wasn't there some birthday party scheduled for today?''

He looked at each of the party rooms. Each was decorated with strings, party hats and lamps, but all of them were empty. He kept on observing each of them, pacing in the room and growing a little impatient as he figured out how he didn't even know the time when the birthday party was supposed to be held. That meant that he'd have to wait the entire day till his assumptions were confirmed. He also wondered if Melanie had already figured out what was going on.

 _She was crying._

The arcade area looked rather similar, but the games were not the same.

 _Tears dropped as she tried to focus on the game. It was about a girl in a maze collecting fruit before the timer ran out._

Children were running around. He noticed that a small group was tossing a ball they snatched from the ball pit to each other.

 _He saw her before. She had always been happy when she came here. Whenever she came, she would wear that purple and white dress. She had blonde curly hair and blue eyes, her gaze fixed on what appeared to be her favorite game._

Rockstar Foxy walked skillfully between two tables, delivering a huge pizza to a family of three. The little boy who was sitting between them clapped, looking more excited about Rockstar Foxy giving him pizza than about the actual food.

 _''Do you like the Fruit Maze game?''_

 _''Yes, I do, Spring Bonnie!'' She smiled back. She had been visiting the restaurant often enough to know each of the characters' names by heart. She considered them her friends, especially the bunny. He would sometimes slip her extra tokens for her favorite game._

 _''What's your name?'' Spring Bonnie asked, giving her another free token._

 _''Susie! My name is Susie!'' she replied, taking it. She felt like the exchange was their little secret._

Rockstar Freddy was off his stage, waving at a group of kids, who were pointing at his microphone. They probably wanted to sing karaoke.

 _Then one day, she came crying. A smile formed on his lips as he took the costume out. He tightened the spring locks, carefully putting on the costume. The suit was dangerous after all, even though he cared about it. He couldn't mistakes._

 _With a glance at the mirror, he put on the bunny head and went over to talk to Susie._

Something was wrong. Alert, Springtrap switched to a camera that showed one of the party rooms. A gaggle of children and a few adults were looking around, confused and afraid, as if they would be ambushed by a monster.

 _She was trying to hold back her tears, trying to be brave. That's what they told her. She should be brave. But she felt that they didn't understand how painful it was. All she could think of was what she saw. There was blood, so much blood, and a little body lying in it – the body of her puppy._

A woman talked to a man, who was on his phone. Both looked concerned, the woman on the verge of tears, while the man was both angry and desparate. A teen poked his head into the room, shaking his head. The woman gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

 _She came here to forget, but she couldn't. Her friend was gone. She then heard steps behind her, noticing the golden bunny with the purple bowtie looming over her._

Another woman and the teen ushered the kids outside the party room. Springtrap switched cameras, noticing a confused waitress standing next to them, holding a birthday cake. The woman who talked earlier to the man looked like she was going to faint or have a breakdown upon the sight of the cake. Then, she started screaming.

 _''Susie, what happened?'' Spring Bonnie asked in a worried tone. ''Why are you crying?''_

 _''A-a-a car hit Max.'' Susie tried to hold her tears in. ''M-Mommy said that he was gone, that he wouldn't be coming back.''_

 _The bunny's eyes gleamed with malice._

Springtrap could hear the woman screaming even through all the noise. It was a scream so familiar, so desperate. Who knew a human could produce such sound.

He saw Gerber approaching the parents, trying to calm the hysterical woman down. Her husband seemed to be at loss, not knowing what to do. The woman pointed accusingly at her husband, as if blaming him for what happened. People were turning around, confused, worried, even scared. An employee ran over to them, talking to the three. She also had a phone in her hand, but Gerber shook his head and led the parents away. The woman was still yelling at her husband and at Gerber, willing to fight like a cornered animal as they attempted to calm her down.

 _''He is not dead,'' he said. Susie looked at him, despair and hope mixed in one. She wanted to believe it. ''He is over here.''_

 _He pointed at a corridor far away from the arcade they were in. It was dark and she couldn't see what exactly he was pointing at. Was he really telling her the truth? Was Max just hiding?_

 _Her parents never really told her what happened to Max' body after the car hit him. Maybe they brought him to a hospital and left him with Spring Bonnie as a surprise. She wanted to believe that this was what happened. Spring Bonnie was her friend and friends wouldn't lie to each other, right?_

 _''Follow me,'' he whispered._

''Call the police! CALL THEM!''

''Ma'am, calm down, please. You're upsetting our guests.''

''Betty, please!''

''Anna is gone! I want you to call the cops! We need to find her!''

Springtrap opened the door, running upstairs to the hidden entrance.

'' _You_ were supposed to watch over her, Dan! This was her day and what did you do?! Is work so much more important to you than your own _daughter_?!'' the woman, Betty, screamed at her husband.

''Betty, I had to take this call-''

''I don't care! _I don't care!_ She's gone because of you!'' Betty screamed. ''What if a car hit her? What if someone else took her? For all I know, she could be-be''

She sobbed, breaking down.

 _''Where is he?''_

 _''Over here.'' Spring Bonnie gestured towards a room she couldn't see. It was so dark._

''Ma'am, we'll find her. Our employee said she saw her going outside,'' Gerber said in an assuring tone.

''No! You need to call the police, call the FBI, call _someone_!'' Betty cried.

''Betty, we will find her-''

''DON'T TOUCH ME!''

''Sounds like a divorce waiting to happen,'' Springtrap muttered to himself. He frowned. It all sounded too familiar. Some people were just too different to live together.

Anna's parents and Gerber walked away, making it harder for Springtrap to hear anything. However, it was obvious that the so-called owner didn't want to involve the police in this case. Springtrap knew that the police wouldn't find the girl anyways. Nobody ever found _them_.

 _A red liquid dripped down her pretty dress, staining it. He leaned her gingerly against the corner of the room, hiding her behind the boxes. There were red stains in other corners, but those were the results of another incident. The poor fool should've listened to the instructions more carefully._

 _He removed the bunny head, revealing the face of a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was pale and unhealthy looking, but he felt more powerful than ever._

 _No one would ever know._

 **xXx**

Melanie was shaking, trying to calm herself down as she observed the red light at the crossroad.

 _Focus, focus._

Zack said that the animatronic had the mask of some clown, but it looked more like the Funtime Freddy she saw in the video. Then she realized she saw the mask he just described when she visited Circus Baby's last time. Not to mention, Funtime Freddy's mask was missing, although it looked a little different in the video, as if he was melted or something and put back together.

Her phone suddenly rang. She parked her car, noticing it was Lisa calling her.

''Hello?''

 _''Hey, Mel, you wanted me to update you on the case?''_ Lisa sounded rather serious.

''What happened?''

 _''We got two calls today. A boy and a girl have vanished. It turned out that the boy was actually friends with the one we found dead yesterday,''_ Lisa explained. _''The girl disappeared today. An employee claims she walked outside Freddy's, but they couldn't find her.''_

''I see,'' Melanie muttered. ''Thanks for the update.''

 _''Is that all you wanted to know?''_ Lisa sounded puzzled. _''I thought you would want more information on this.''_

''I figured David would catch you relying the information to me. I don't want him to know what's going on,'' Melanie replied.

 _''Okay, be careful.''_

''Will do.'' Melanie put her phone on the passenger seat and drove her car back onto the road.

She thought about the case. Three boys and one girl were now missing, and another boy was dead. There were at least two homicidal animatronics roaming around and the only support she had was that of a serial killer-turned-animatronic and what little information Lisa was allowed to give her. David didn't take her seriously about the missing children being connected to Freddy's, even though it was so obvious. Melanie stepped on the gas.

This had to stop. One way or another.


	22. History Repeats

Happy Halloween folks! I've been busy with college the past few weeks, but I decided to get myself together and actually write another chapter, since I always post something on Halloween.

I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **Night 21: History Repeats**

 _ **Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.**_

 _Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

 _''It's a tragedy.''_

– _**Five Nights at Freddy's**_

 **xXxXx**

Melanie observed Freddy's from her car. It wasn't evening yet and her shift would start in a few hours. She noticed a police car, with the officer talking to a distraught woman.

''Another kid went missing, huh?'' Melanie frowned. She was surprised that only one officer was dispatched, as if it wasn't a big deal. ''Either they're downplaying the situation or something is seriously messed up.''

So far, four kids were missing and one was dead. Melanie suspected that this was the doing of Circus Baby and that strange Funtime Freddy animatronic… if he could even be called an animatronic. Going by what Springtrap revealed, they were programmed to kill, so therefore, she had to find them quickly and destroy them before more kids vanish.

''And, if posssible, find those children…'' she muttered to herself. She dared not to think that they were dead, but the situation seemed to be almost hopeless. ''They have to be alive… Ah!''

A sudden knock on the window startled her. She turned around and, to her surprise, saw Aiden. She quickly rolled down the window.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' she asked him.

''My boss told me to pick up some supposedly faulty equipment,'' Aiden said. ''I told him everything was in order, but he ordered a thorough cleanup. I was just passing by when I saw you. Are you on duty?''

''Well, in a way,'' Melanie muttered. ''Say, have you heard about that a kid went missing at Freddy's today?''

''Yeah. I believe it was a little girl,'' Aiden looked over to the restaurant. ''I hope they find her. Are you also working on the case?''

''Eh, I…''

''Classified information, right?'' Aiden grinned. Melanie nodded. After all, Aiden knew her well enough that, if she wasn't asking question, she'd refuse to pull other people into her work. ''I wish you luck with that. Perhaps we could catch up sometime.''

''Thanks… Maybe,'' Melanie muttered. Why did she feel so hot? Looking at the mirror, she saw that her cheeks were red. Aiden was already gone, but Melanie still felt embarrassed. _You're friends for Christ's sake! He has a girlfriend!_

''Focus!'' She shook her head, glaring at the restaurant. The officer was done interviewing the woman and turned to a man, whom she recognized as Gerber. It was brief, with the latter seemingly giving unsatisfactory answers.

Melanie checked her watch. She still had several hours before her shift, so she debated whether she should go inside as a normal guest or wait till her shift. There was no doubt that animatronics were once again kidnapping children and she had to figure out whether they were, as Springtrap suggested, just following their programming, or if someone else was behind the kidnappings.

Melanie caught the sight of Gerber watching her, then quickly ducked, driving away as if nothing happened. She didn't like the cold stare he was giving her.

 **xXx**

''Ugh,'' Emma pouted as she saw the flat tire on her bike.

Despite being just 7, her parents did let her bike around farther than the familiar part of her neighbourhood. In her own eyes, she felt it was a huge achievement to be allowed to be on her own. She was practically a grown-up. It helped that the path she usually took led to her school and there would always be people around, both adults and children. She also had the stranger danger warning drilled into her head since she was little.

However, the pride she felt about being able to take care of herself completely vanished when she accidentally made a wrong turn and landed in the bushes. Her arms were scratched and bloody when she tried to prevent herself from falling into the thorns. It hurt a lot, but she didn't cry. As a matter of fact, she was bizzarely interested in the blood dripping from the cut on her knee, tracing the wound with her finger. She cried out in pain, but figured that it wasn't as bad as it looked. However, her bike was a goner.

She sighed, deciding to push the bike back home. It would take her less than an hour by foot to arrive home, as she also took a little detour, going a little farther than she was supposed to. She knew her parents would wonder why she was all dirty and bloody, but she felt that there was no need to tell them about her little adventure.

She had a determined look on her expression as she continued pushing her bike, but her heart was racing as she realized it would get pitch-black soon.

 **xXx**

''I have some bad news,'' Melanie announced loudly the moment she stepped into the dining area, spotting Springtrap near the stage.

''Let me guess. The previous night guard was found dead in a pool of blood,'' Springtrap said.

''No! Why would-'' Melanie frowned, glaring daggers at the animatronic. ''Smartass.''

''That's what usually is supposed to happen,'' Springtrap replied, a wide grin on his expression.

''Not all night guards die,'' Melanie pointed out.

''Really? Are you sure?'' Springtrap loomed over her, his eyes flashing purple.

''Shut up,'' Melanie said curtly, massaging her forehead. That bunny was giving her a headache.

''Then you also know that another kid vanished,'' Springtrap said.

''Yeah, I do. I don't understand why they just dispatched one car, especially in an establishment notorius for kidnappings and murder.''

''And haunted animatronics,'' Springtrap added, then muttered to himsef, ''And… other stuff.''

Melanie ignored him, pacing around as she recalled everything she knew.

''Four kids, three boys and one girl have vanished, with another boy being found dead,'' she said. ''We have also three homicidal animatronics on loose, one of which I'm not completely sure isn't involved in all this mess.''

Springtrap glared at her.

''Sounds like history is repeating,'' he said. ''I may have programmed those two to kidnap and murder, but I am not involved in any of this beyond that.''

''You're involved deeper into this than you think, William,'' Melanie said in an agitated tone.

''I told you to call me Springtrap!'' the animatronic growled. Melanie took a deep breath. She felt irritated, but she knew that if she let her anger get the better out of her, it won't help any of the children.

''Then there's the fact that Dave tries to involve himself into this case, but there are no results…''

''You're still bitter about losing your position at the law enforcement.''

''I am not!'' Melanie replied angrily. ''I'm annoyed that I'm the only one who connected the dots and yet I cannot figure out where the kids or the animatronics are. The only places I know about is Freddy's and Circus Baby's, but I've been at the latter and I'm the night guard here. There aren't any leads and I don't want to wait for another body to show up… or another animatronic becoming haunted for that matter.''

''Speaking which, there was only one dead kid and the rest are missing, right?'' Springtrap asked, with Melanie nodding. ''They might still be alive.''

''How would you know?'' Melanie's eyes narrowed.

''Just an assumption,'' Springtrap replied. ''Or do you really want them find dead?''

''Of course not!''

''Then think! Who knows a lot about Freddy's history and would want to experience the infamous murders again?''

''Aside from you?''

''Good point,'' Springtrap muttered, then shook his head, frowning. ''It's not _me_ this time.''

''Say, do you think that Circus Baby may be acting on her own accord? Or the Freddy animatronic?'' Melanie asked.

''There is a possibility,'' Springtrap said. ''But, even though they are programmed to kill, they would still listen to my commands. Why did you even-''

''Because I don't think that Circus Baby is acting on her own accord, at least not completely,'' Melanie said. ''It sounds strange, but I think that the boy was an accidental murder.''

''Accidental?'' Springtrap looked at her with a confused look on his expression.

''Yes. As you said, history is repeating. Why would just one body appear then? Why not all of them then?'' Melanie asked.

''And four kids went missing…'' Springtrap noticed the disturbed look on Melanie's expression. ''There's going to be another victim to fulfill the quota.''

''I hate this,'' Melanie muttered, then noticed Springtrap leaving.

''Follow me. I need to show you something.''

 **xXx**

''Is-is someone there?'' Emma called out, but the street looked completely deserted. She was a little worried that she'd get into trouble for being so late, but it seemed that she may have lost herself. Just why did she have to go off route?

She suddenly stopped, looking over her shoulder. She thought she saw someone, but aside from one or the other car that passed by, there was no one on the street. Honestly, she would rather endure her mother scolding her for being late then being outside like this.

 _''He-he-he…''_

Emma froze. At first, it sounded like squealing, like some sort of badly oiled machinery, but then she realized that someone was laughing. Even then, the laughter sounded like it was put on a loop.

 _''He-he-he… I'm he-ere! I'll fi-find you!''_

There was a sound of scraping, as if something heavy was dragging itself across the asphalt. Emma let go of her bike and ran. There were no steps behind her, just the scraping over and over again, hurting her ears in the same manner someone would drag their fingers across a chalkboard.

Suddenly, she saw a person walking down the street. She looked feminine and was rather tall.

 _An adult!_

She would be safe with an adult. She could ask them to help her, to take her home. Even if it was a stranger, she'd rather be with her than deal with the being that was following her.

''Hey! Help!'' she cried out. The person turned around, causing her to scream.

A huge metallic claw shoot towards her, dragging her towards the girl. The last thing she saw before she passed out were a pair of green eyes, glowing maliciously in the dark.

 _''You won't die, but you'll wish you could.''_

 **xXx**

''Here you go.'' Springtrap gave Melanie a bunch of papers. She examined them, realizing they were ownership documents.

''Where did you find those?''

''At your boss' office. Interestingly, he set them next to the shredder,'' Springtrap replied. ''Yours and the previous night guard's as well.''

''I see,'' Melanie muttered, looking at the dates. One document was about this location, but another one looked a lot older.

''Curiously, he was also the one who arranged the birthday party for that little girl,'' Springtrap continued in a darker tone. ''He seemed to take interest in her. I also noticed that he was supiciously absent around the time the girl went missing and panic broke out.'' He held up the tablet, with Melanie being surprised that he thought of stealing and using it. ''I couldn't find him on any camera and he appeared just as she situation was getting interesting. He didn't seem to want get himself involved into the mess.''

''So, you think Gerber might've done it?'' Melanie asked.

''He is a suspect,'' Springtrap grinned. ''I overheard him arguing with someone over the phone, about something not being his fault. It might be something innocent, but who knows. He also seemed to have called the animatronics broken, but they are in order.''

''You said that he was arguing with someone. If what you say is true, there might be one more person involved into this,'' Melanie said.

 **''Ms. Tyrrell!''**

Both Melanie and Springtrap got startled when they heard a familiar voice.

''Well, damnit,'' Melanie muttered as she gave the documents to Springtrap. She then run upstairs, making sure Gerber didn't see her emerging from the hidden room. She quickly walked into the corridor, trying to act nonchalant.

''We were you?!'' Every impression of Gerber as a kind, old man vanished once he yelled at her. He looked furious and tired. Melanie wondered what he wanted from her, although from his behavior, she felt like she was in trouble. ''Haven't you been told to not wander around the restaurant and remain at your station?''

''I was-''

''You're fired!''

Melanie stared at him in surprise, her jaw dropped, gaping at him like a fish on dry land. That escalated quickly.

''You will get your check tomorrow and I want you to return the uniform and the keys,'' Gerber added.

''B-but, why?'' Melanie asked, still stunned.

''I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. All you need to know is that we currently have no need for a night guard,'' Gerber replied. Melanie frowned. She was pretty sure that, with all the recent kidnappings, they _would_ have a need for a night guard.

''Okay, fine…'' she muttered, giving him the keys. ''Is something wrong?''

''No,'' Gerber said curtly. ''Now, off you go!''

Melanie left without a complaint, glancing briefly at the Rockstar animatronics, who were frozen in the middle of a song. Gerber didn't move from the spot until she left. He then took his phone out as it started ringing.

''Hello? I told you not to call me!''

He walked into the corridor which led to the empty room, looking around as if fearing that someone was following him.

''You don't have to remind me about the deal. Yes, I don't like this situation either, but- No, you're the one who should be afraid. I have- What? If you give me one more threat like this I will-'' Gerber paused, listening to the person on the other end of the line.

Unknown to him, Springtrap opened the door, eavesdropping the conversation. He also overheard Melanie getting fired and was a little surprised that she left without protest.

''Believe me, I have my reasons for this,'' Gerber said, his voice taking a sadistic tone. ''I'll make them work.''

Springtrap frowned. _Is he referring to the animatronics?_

''Listen, this is _my_ restaurant, _my creation_. Why would I even want someone to know about your _help_?'' Gerber said, his tone a mix of irritation and mockery. For some reason, Springtrap felt anger boiling inside him. ''Yes. Goodbye!'' He then looked around, still feeling that he was being watched. He didn't notice the hidden door closing.

Springtrap was back at the hidden storage room, looking at the documents he stole from Gerber's office. He didn't think about what he just found out. The only thing that was on his mind was what the man said about Freddy's being his restaurant, as if he was the one who started it all. Springtrap's eyes flashed purple as he glared at the entrance, feeling enraged. He grinned sadistically. He never liked people who stole someone's credit and bragged about it.

Especially not if it was _his_ own creation.


	23. The Stalker

Merry Christmas folks! I'm sorry I'm so late with this chapter, but I was busy with college, etc.

Anyways, **Dominita** , I think it would be better if we talk this over via PM, if possible. I am glad you like my story and I'm fine with your idea of translating it into Russian, but please keep a link to the original version of the story, along with a disclaimer, so people would know where you got it, else someone might think you stole my story.

So, here's the next chapter! Thanks and please leave reviews!

I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **Night 22: The Stalker**

 _''I'm a snake of lies, poisoning your life. You only want to take us down with a big old scoop of pain and strife. Try not to cry, your evanescence will reply. It is time to go down in history. Lend me your hand, we've got more than one night planned. Let me crawl into your skin, release the evil within. Because the evil, it comes from within.''_

 ** _– Crawling, by CG5_**

 **xXxXx**

BAM!

Melanie woke up suddenly to something being knocked over. She turned the lamp on, looking around in her room. A quick glance at her phone told her it was 03:17 AM.

''What the hell?'' she muttered, rubbing her eyes. She thought at first that it was a cat or some wild animal, but her gut feeling told her to check on it. Warily, she got up and opened her closet, taking a baseball bat out of it. If she had learned something from her father, it was that you can you anything as a weapon against intruders. Phone in her pocket, ready to dial 911, she slowly crept towards the hallway, listening for any strange noise. She could hear creaking on the porch outside. It didn't sound like a small animal.

 _Did I lock the doors?_

She quickly darted downstairs, checking on the front door. It was locked. She then walked over to the back door at the kitchen, crouching in blindspots so nobody could see her from the windows. It was rather dark and she didn't dare to use her phone's flashlight to guide her way. What if the person saw her?

She suddenly stopped when she heard thuds. They were coming from outside and got louder and louder. Melanie almost stopped breathing when she saw a figure looking at her through the window. It was vaguely humanoid and its eyes were glowing in the dark. Melanie froze. It felt as if her childhood fear of the boogeyman came to life. Then, it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

She looked at the door, but before she could do anything, it swung open widely. She stood up, staring at the figure, gripping her baseball bat tightly, ready to defend her life.

''A baseball bat won't work against me. Try a gun. Or some fuel and a lighter.''

Melanie almost dropped her weapon in shock as she heard a familiar voice.

''Springtrap?!''

The bunny animatronic stepped inside, his eyes flashing purple. He seemed to be amused that Melanie's weapon of choice was a baseball bat.

''You won't mind?'' he asked nonchalantly, closing the door behind him. Melanie still stared at him in surprise, then shook her head.

''What do you mean _I won't mind_?!'' she yelled at him. ''You scared the hell out of me, you idiot! I thought someone was trying to break in! Why were you even sneaking around my house? What are you doing here?!'' Then the realization hit her like a brick. _''How do you even know where I live?!''_

''Keep on screeching and maybe the dead will rise,'' Springtrap replied dryly, the light from his animatronic eyes illuminating her. He then glanced at the kitchen. ''You're alone.''

''Obviously,'' Melanie said sarcastically, walking over to the entrance and turning the lights on. She still wasn't letting go of her baseball bat. ''How did you even find me?''

''You'd be surprised what you can do with a map and the address on your employee file, at least before your ex-boss shredded it,'' Springtrap replied.

''I thought you weren't supposed to roam outside Freddy's,'' Melanie frowned. ''You said it yourself that you didn't want other people to see you.''

''It's dead in the night and I'm pretty good at keeping myself hidden,'' Springtrap replied. ''Besides, things have changed.''

''Oh, really?'' Melanie said, crossing her arms and tapping with her foot on the floor. ''What are you up to now?''

''I'm more than willing to offer you my assistance in this missing children case,'' Springtrap replied, a dark grin on his expression. There was an air of superiority and confidence in the way he spoke, as if he knew he would get his way. His eyes narrowed as he noticed how Melanie didn't look impressed or thrilled about his offer.

''How am I supposed to know you're being honest with me? For all I know, you might just be using me to find those kids in order to kill them by yourself,'' Melanie said. ''How can I trust you?''

Springtrap didn't answer. He reached for his neck, for something that glinted in the kitchen light. He pulled the thin chain over his head, showing the locket to Melanie.

''See? I kept it. I won't do any harm as long as you keep my real identity a secret,'' Springtrap then put the locket back, the pendant now hanging lose on his chest. ''We had a deal and I'm keeping my promises.''

Melanie still had a look of doubt on her expression, but seemed to have calmed down a bit. Springtrap then opened the locket, looking at it.

''You looked so innocent as a child,'' he muttered.

''Okay, you're getting creepy again,'' Melanie said. ''Don't tell me that you kept the locket only because it had a picture of me in it.''

Springtrap stepped closer to her, with Melanie backing away unwittingly. She kept forgetting just how Springtrap towered over her. He leaned closer.

''I did consider making you my newest victim,'' he said. Despite his threat, he sounded more as if he was contemplating whether to invite her to a cup of tea.

''Then why don't you?'' Melanie asked, her tone low.

''I guess I just got curious about you,'' Springtrap said, crossing his arms on his back as he stood to his full height, looking down at her. ''Perhaps it was the loneliness and desire to talk someone… Perhaps I'm just toying with you…'' His eyes were glowing in a soft purple. ''But I cannot be trusted, right? Say, what would've happened if I actually lied to you? If I made a promise not to kill you, but murdered you anyways? Have you even considered that?''

Melanie looked uncomfortable, but still was giving her best to show that she was intimidated. The cold glare she gave him turned into fright when he suddenly took away the baseball bat she was clutching like a drowning person would a life ring. She winced at the sound of clattering as Springtrap threw it behind him, out of her reach, then grabbed her shoulder, moving her closer to him.

Melanie was shaking, her eyes widening as she just realized how much she underestimated Springtrap. Why did she have to be so naive and trusting?! She couldn't move at all, her body wasn't listening. She doubted that, even if she tried to move, Springtrap would still catch her. She closed her eyes, anticipating the killing blow. Seconds passed, but nothing happened. She flinched when she suddenly felt his hand on her head, but it didn't crush her skull or anything.

She carefully opened her eyes, noticing that he was actually lightly caressing her hair.

''Not just yet,'' he whispered, stepping back and walking away and into the living room. Melanie felt a pit in her stomach. Did she just dodged the bullet or was he just messing with her? She noticed Springtrap looking at her. ''You should go to sleep. You look terrible.''

Melanie frowned, suddenly finding strength to move.

''I would've looked better if a certain _someone_ ,'' she walked over to the baseball bat, picking it up and looking back at Springtrap, ''didn't wake me up at 3 in the morning.'' She then walked over to him. ''Now I doubt I'll ever go to sleep.''

''Don't be so dramatic. It's not like anything has happened,'' Springtrap replied dryly.

''Just stay in the living room,'' Melanie told him. ''We'll talk about this in the morning.''

She then walked to the stairs, feeling a little ill. This whole situation just wasn't right.

''Sweet dreams.''

Springtrap looked a little disappointed when she didn't show any reaction. Nevertheless, he knew he had now full control over the situation.

 **xXx**

Melanie stared at her phone. 04:03 AM.

She sighed and turned on the other side, trying to put herself in a more comfortable position. She just couldn't sleep, despite being tired. She had a complete nightmare of a robot in her house and she was the one who put herself in such a vulnerable position. She didn't hear any sounds coming from downstairs, but it wasn't less comforting. The animatronic knew how to be stealthy when he wanted to. People would hear him coming only if he wanted them to.

She turned back on the side, staring at the purple curtains. Moonlight was passing through them, illuminating the little star-shaped patterns. Her eyelids were growing more and more heavy as stars became swirls and purple became black.

A shadow creeped up on her as she drifted away to sleep, only a faint silver and green light being emitted from his eyes. Springtrap tilted his head, his hand hovering over her as if he wanted to reach out for her, but he withdrew it. He left the room, closing the door.

He had already examined the entire lower part of the house. It was rather neat and well-kept, but he could see a layer of dust on the cupboards. Shouldn't there be one more person living here? After all, he found a few photos of a man and a woman, Melanie's parents, in the living room and he sincerely doubted that she was dead too.

He noticed there were three more doors in the hallway, along with a trap door on the ceiling, probably leading to the attic. One of the doors led to the bathroom and the other to another room devoid of any decorations, which he assumed to be the guest room. He then opened the door to the last room.

His eyes narrowed as he curiously peered inside. It was the master bedroom, but no one was inside. The bed was neatly made, but by the looks of it, nobody slept in it for days, maybe even weeks. On both sides of the bed were cupboards, the right side containing an empty bottle of pills and a framed picture of Melanie and her parents. Springtrap picked it up and looked at it.

Melanie couldn't have been older than four or five in the picture and it seemed that it was taken by a third party, as both of her parents were in it. They were at a playground, with Melanie sitting on a swing and being pushed by her father while her mother was laughing happily. In the photo, young Melanie was nothing like her cynical older self. She looked as if the world was just a giant funhouse, unaware of the monsters that were lurking in it.

He put the picture back and noticed another hanging on the wall. It was one of Melanie's father and another man, both in police uniforms. He guessed that the latter was probably David, the guy Melanie was talking about earlier when she complained about being fired from her internship. Although both were smiling, Melanie's father had a warm look in his dark green eyes, but David's dark blue eyes looked cold. They weren't empty, but felt more like some creature was lurking in the darkness, observing it's prey. Or perhaps he was just imagining it?

There was a mirror in the room, right on the closet door. As Springtrap looked at it, he didn't see a tattered bunny animatronic, but the man whose spirit was trapped inside the suit. He was a tall, thin and pale man with dark hair. Beneath his purple shirt were scars, which covered his torso. The man, who had a rather unhealthy look to him, grinned back. His eyes were dark and empty, but there was a glint of something deadly in them.

As he stepped back, he could feel hitting something. Surprised, he looked down and saw an old shoe box that someone hurriedly chucked beneath the bed. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. He stared at its contents in surprise, frowning as he realized why they were out of place.

''What did your family gotten himself into, Mel?'' he whispered.

 **xXx**

Melanie woke up to the smell of something sweet. She squinted, noticing how the sun was already high up in the sky. A quick glance at her phone told her it was almost 10 AM. She rubbed her eyes, getting up. The sweet smell seemed to be rather familiar, but she couldn't register where it was coming from. Still sleepy, she couldn't figure out what was bothering her. Then it hit her.

 _Springtrap!_

She darted out of her room and downstairs, only to be met with one of the weirdest scenes ever.

''I'm still dreaming,'' she shook her head. ''Since when do you cook?''

Somehow, Springtrap managed to raid the kitchen to find all the necessary ingredients to make pancakes.

''I was a human before I got trapped inside the suit. Obviously I know how to cook,'' Springtrap replied. ''Besides, I don't need to sleep or rest, unlike you.''

''Didn't I tell you to stay at the living room?'' Melanie crossed her arms.

''Did you expect me to listen?'' Springtrap replied. Melanie had a resigned look on her expression. She knew she'd regret this. ''Anyways, eat up!''

Melanie sat down at the table, still reluctant, a stack of pancakes placed in front of her.

''Honestly, I don't know if I should be freaking out,'' she muttered, poking the pancakes with a fork. ''This is not normal.''

''You'd have to get used to it. I'm staying here,'' Springtrap told her. Melanie almost choked on the pancake.

''No way!'' she coughed. ''You're not staying here!''

''Not permanently,'' Springtrap frowned.

''Can't you just go back to Circus Baby's?'' Melanie asked.

''Your place looks nicer,'' Springtrap replied. Melanie rolled her eyes. ''Besides, I just found something interesting.''

He put an old box on the table, removing the lid. The box was filled with photos. Curious, Melanie took a handful of them out and began examining them. Her eyes narrowed.

''Where did you find them?''

''Under the bed in the master bedroom.''

 _''You were in my parents' bedroom?!''_

''Stop shrieking, it's not like I did anything wrong,'' Springtrap replied in an irritated tone.

''No, of course you didn't,'' Melanie said sarcastically. ''Breaking into other people's houses is perfectly legal.''

''It doesn't matter,'' Springtrap said, trying redirect the topic. ''Those photos don't look exactly like they were taken with the person's consent.''

Melanie looked at another photo, feeling a pit in her stomach. All of those photos were of her mother, although she sometimes would also be in the frame. They had her mother doing everyday things and were mostly taken around her house or while being followed through the town, both at day and night. Melanie felt disgusted that someone would do stalk her mother and then send her photos. But, why didn't Melanie know anything about it? How could've she missed that there was someone spying on her mother? Why didn't her mother tell her anything?

''I need to call her,'' Melanie said, quickly getting up to her room. Springtrap followed her, but the girl locked the door to her room, only to emerge few minutes later, changed from her PJs into her causal outfit. She rose an eyebrow as she saw him and sighed, not even bothering to ask. Instead, she went back to the kitchen and sat down, her finger hovering over the call button. She glanced at the animatronic. ''Just stay quiet.''

Then, she pressed call. After a few seconds, someone picked up.

 _''Hello, Melanie?''_

''Hi, Mum,'' Melanie replied. ''How are you?''

 _''Oh, I'm fine. I didn't expect you to call since I thought you'd be busy. How's the internship with David?''_ Zoe asked.

''Everything's going well.'' Melanie bit her lip. She hated lying to her mother. ''I need to ask you something. I… I found this box in your room and there were photos…''

 _''Don't.''_ Zoe's voice was cold as ice. Melanie and Springtrap exchanged glances of surprise.

''Mum, what's wrong? Why didn't you tell me anything?'' Melanie asked.

 _''I-''_ Zoe took a deep breath. Melanie wondered if her mother was crying. _''David is on the case. I didn't want to bother you with it.''_

''Mum, you should've told me. How long has this been going on?'' Melanie asked, hoping that her mother would stay on the line.

 _''S-Since your father d-died,''_ Zoe gulped. _''Some of the photos were taken before. D-David offered to help me. He said he would take care of it.''_

''Some of the photos look recent. Is that why you went to Aunt Steph's?'' Melanie asked. Before she returned back, she got a message from her mother that she would stay a few weeks with her younger sister Stephanie, her husband and Melanie's younger cousin. She never told her why, though.

 _''I did. I thought that, since that stalker is focused on me…''_ Zoe paused, her voice cracking. _''I thought he- that he wouldn't bother you.''_

''Well, so far I haven't gotten any package with photos,'' Melanie said. ''Do you have any idea who it might be? Did he threaten you?

 _''N-No, I don't. This stalker, he would send photos and an occasional message about watching me,''_ Zoe sniffled. _''Mels, please, don't do anything about it. I don't want you to get pulled into this mess.''_

''Do you really think I would just stand around, watching you being harassed?'' Melanie grew frustrated with her mother.

 _''Th-That's why I didn't tell you anything!''_ Zoe rose her voice. _''David is-''_

''Mum, it's been years since Dad died! If you have been stalked so long and David didn't find your stalker, something's obviously wrong!''

 _''Don't talk to me like that, young lady!''_

''I'm just telling you that I can help. If something happened to you-''

 _''What do you think how would I feel if something happened to **you**?!''_

''This is what I have chosen! Dad would-''

 _''Don't bring your father into this!''_ Zoe screamed. Melanie could hear a door opening in the background, her aunt asking if something was wrong. There was a long pause.

''Mum?''

 _''Honey, please…''_ Zoe sighed. _''Keep up with your studies. Leave this to David. I trust him that he'll eventually find the culprit.''_

''But-''

 _''I'm so tired, I just can't. I'll call you later. Bye, sweetie.''_

''Bye,'' Melanie muttered as the call ended. She felt empty at first, but then fury started to form and rise inside her. She clenched her fists at the thought of her mother crying in fear. Nobody is harassing her family! If she just could-

''What was that about?'' Springtrap's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. ''David this, David that; You'd think that he's the only person in the whole world she could turn to for help.''

''That's what I've been telling her the whole time,'' Melanie replied, then looked at the photos. ''She hasn't been the same since Dad died. Sometimes, she would act as if he just went to his job and would come back later. She'd put up a brave face for me, but when I wasn't around, she'd cry herself to sleep. Uncle Dave spent a lot of time with her, trying to help her get over it, but it didn't go as expected. I eventually told him to leave her alone so she could grieve in private and she did get better.''

''Were those photos of you and your parents taken by him?'' Springtrap asked curiously.

''Actually, yes.'' Melanie gave him a questioning look. ''He was always part of our family, although, sometimes it felt like he was more an intruder. I don't mean that-''

''That he's slowly getting on your nerves?'' Springtrap cut her off. ''Don't deny it. No matter how much you delude yourself into defending him, it is obvious that you don't feel comfortable with the way he acts.''

''You're right about that,'' Melanie replied, with Springtrap looking surprised that she actually agreed with him for once. Ignoring him, she looked at the photos. It was not possible to tell who took them, but since her mother never noticed her stalker, it was obvious that he was well hidden. Or in plain sight. ''Who'd go after her?''

Suddenly, she heard a car in the driveway. She put the photos back into the box, shoved it into Springtrap's arms and started to push the startled animatronic towards the stairs.

''Just hide in my room,'' she hissed.

''Who is that?''

''Dave,'' Melanie replied. ''Keep quiet, okay? I don't want him to see you!''

There was a knock on the front door. Having not much faith in Springtrap listening to her, she went to open the door. David was standing on the front porch, smiling at her.

''Uncle Dave, good morning!'' Melanie faked a cheerful greeting. ''What brings you here?''

''Good morning to you too, Mel! May I come inside?'' David asked.

''Uh, I guess so,'' Melanie said, hesitating to let him inside. She didn't dare to glance upstairs, hoping that Springtrap was keeping his distance. She tried to divert David's attention to the kitchen. ''Do you want to eat or drink anything? I just had breakfast.''

''I actually wanted to talk to you. I was on my way here when Zoe called,'' David said. Melanie gulped. ''I heard that you two got into a fight about something…''

''Yes, I found out she had a stalker,'' Melanie said.

''She told you that I'm working on that case.'' It wasn't a question. Melanie frowned.

''Yes, but even then, I wanted to help her. She's my Mum after all,'' she replied. ''She suffered enough and-''

''Indeed, she has suffered enough,'' David cut her off. ''Melanie, I came here to apologize for my behavior, as I acted rash, but I see that you're not making things easier either. If you don't learn how to respect those who are more experienced, I'm afraid that you're wasting your time then.''

''Have you made any progress with the missing children?'' Melanie asked, ignoring his statement. David frowned.

''I have nothing to tell you, as you shouldn't bother yourself with it, nor with your mother's stalker,'' he said, then started walking towards the stairs. ''I will also go get those photos, as they're evidence-''

''I'll get them!'' Melanie ran past him, blocking the stairs. She sighed, noticing his suspicious look. ''Fine, I won't interfere. Just, I'm afraid that something might happen to Mum.''

''You really shouldn't worry,'' David told her. ''Everything is under control.''

Melanie ignored him, running upstairs and into her room. She glanced at Springtrap, who was looking outside at the car, and quickly grabbed the box, bringing it back to David.

''Now, promise me you won't cause trouble,'' David said, with Melanie pouting. She stayed silent. ''I'm serious about this Melanie. If you'd just listen, I believe we could work it out. Perhaps you could go back and sort out the old files we have at the archives…''

''I'm fine,'' Melanie grumbled, wishing he'd just leave. David nodded and went out. Melanie walked to the front porch, watching him leave. She was furious at the treatment he gave her.

''I don't trust him.''

''Me neither,'' Melanie told Springtrap as he approached her after David left. She then looked around, making sure nobody was watching them. She noticed a flower pot that had been knocked over and glanced at Springtrap. ''You know, you aren't stealthy as you claim to be.'' Springtrap frowned as she pointed at the flower pot, looking rather amused. The smile was then replaced with a frown. ''He took the photos.''

''He didn't take all,'' Springtrap said. ''I nicked a few before you took them. After all, unless he was the one who took them, he wouldn't know how many there were.''

''You think David stalks my Mum?'' Melanie asked.

''He does seem to be obsessed with your family,'' Springtrap pointed out. ''Family friend or not, he's been spending way too much time with you and your parents.''

''He also tried to go upstairs to retrieve the photos, even though he wasn't supposed to know where they are,'' Melanie said. ''That is, unless Mum told him…'' She shook her head. ''I really can't trust anyone anymore.''

''Including me?'' Springtrap looked at her curiously.

''I'd like to say that I can't trust you either, but you're the only person whom I can rely on,'' Melanie said, noticing the look of satisfaction Springtrap was giving her. ''Anyways, we're going back to Freddy's tonight.''

''How are we supposed to get inside?'' Springtrap asked her as she left, going upstairs. She was soon back with a pair of keys. He was surprised. ''Where did you get those?''

''I figured out that, as a good employee, I might lose the keys and that I should make spare ones just in case,'' Melanie said, twirling the key-chain around her finger.

''That's why you didn't resist when Gerber took the keys from you,'' Springtrap said. ''Although, isn't copying them illegal?''

''So is kidnapping and murdering kids, but you made sure you won't get caught. So am I,'' Melanie replied. ''Are you coming?''

''Of course I am,'' Springtrap said. _I wouldn't miss an opportunity to kill again._


	24. You Can't Prove Anything

Okay, I'm honestly exhausted due to all the schoolwork and exams have just started. I needed a breather (or at least, put my thoughts down on paper) so I wrote this chapter. Also, for those who have read **Five Nights at Freddy's: Requiem** , I'm not done with the story, but **Salvaged** is my current focus.

 **Tgonthefiery:** To be honest, I thought that the parallels to Game Over would be a funny Easter Egg.

Anyways, I won't say much about this chapter, only that we have officially gone from the Sister Location lore over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (especially with the Gilligan Cut at the end).

I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a few reviews please. They always make my day when I feel down.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Night 23: You Can't Prove Anything**

 _''…And that brings us to - liability. Being a thrifty shopper is smart, but be aware that buying things on sale comes with a certain amount of risk. Aside from the daily risk of lawsuits, there's also the risk that something might be hiding inside whatever you just purchased with that deeply discounted price tag. Of course (''You can't prove anything!''), this would only be a serious danger if there was something outside that's been trying to get in for months now, which we are not confirming to be the case.''_

 ** _– Advert, Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator_**

 **xXxXxXx**

''This place closed much earlier than I expected.''

''Or maybe it wasn't even open.''

It was early evening and, on Melanie's insistence, Springtrap sat in the back of the car rather than riding shotgun. The latter wasn't exactly happy about the arrangement, especially considering how he actually could fit in the car, but Melanie reminded him how someone would see him and start questioning what the hell a rotten bunny animatronic was doing in the passenger seat. While he complied, that didn't stop him from criticizing her driving skills like an overbearing father, all with that look of amusement that irritated Melanie to no end. He only stopped when Melanie threatened that she would drive to the highway and leave him in the middle of nowhere, so he'd have to walk to the restaurant.

''Considering how there had been several disappearances, some of which were connected to Freddy's, it wouldn't be surprising that they shut it down for investigation,'' Springtrap added.

''I'm surprised you put so much faith in the law enforcement,'' Melanie said in a dry tone.

''Actually, no. In these cases, they'd lock the location to get rid off the evidence,'' Springtrap replied.

''There doesn't seem to be anyone there,'' Melanie said, taking out binoculars and looking at the restaurant. ''Windows shut, doors closed, no soul alive there.'' She heard a clicking noise and the car door opening, looking alarmed as the animatronic exited it. _''Springtrap, what are you doing?!''_

''There's no one around,'' Springtrap replied. ''Although, with you screeching, someone might appear.''

Melanie frowned as she exited the car and locked it. She looked nervously around as she and Springtrap made their way over to Freddy's.

''You'd think they'd dispatch at least a few patrol cars given how several kids have vanished,'' she said as she caught up to the animatronic.

''Either they're not taking this case seriously or they're incompetent,'' Springtrap said as they stopped at the entrance. ''Or both.''

Melanie took out the keys, unlocking the door and locking it again after they entered the building. She noticed Springtrap's confused expression. ''In case someone tries to come inside. Don't you think people would be a little suspicious if they enter a building that is supposed to be locked?''

''You really seem to think of everything,'' Springtrap said.

''It's called resourcefulness. Something you didn't seem to have,'' Melaine replied, smirking and looking at him.

''For your information, I chose to die in this suit,'' Springtrap said. ''It _was_ a resourceful move on my part.''

''Tsk, tell that the Devil,'' Melanie muttered. Springtrap frowned, but didn't press the issue. As of the Devil comment, he was aware that his soul couldn't be saved. Not that he tried to save himself.

The building was dark, although there were a few dim lights, illuminating their path just enough to not stumble over something. It also seemed to be empty.

''What are we even searching for?'' Springtrap asked, keeping his voice low.

''Evidence that our so-called owner has something to do with the kidnappings,'' Melanie replied. ''It can be anything: paper trails, photos, blueprints, video or audio logs…''

''Boxes with parts?'' Springtrap beckoned her to the hidden room.

''I actually wanted to check the office first,'' Melanie said, pointing down the hallway. Springtrap nodded, following her. Once Melanie opened the door to the office, they were met by a mess. Papers were strewn on the desk, a drawer had been pulled out. The bin was full with discarded paper balls or shredded documents.

''Someone had a temper tantrum,'' Springtrap said sarcastically as they entered it. Melanie got on her knees, searching the bin and opening the crumbled paper balls.

''If there's anything he'd want to destroy, it would be with the trash,'' she muttered. Springtrap meanwhile examined the cupboard and the drawers. There were bills, complaints, contracts, letters from Fazbear's Entertainment… His eyes started glowing purple as he found a particular letter, quickly snatching it.

''Springtrap, look at this!'' He turned around, seeing Melanie smoothing a crumbled paper ball. ''It's a letter from the company. Apparently, they are planning to shut down the place and put it under new management, since someone else is taking over. No wonder this place is under lockdown.''

''They're also moving the animatronics to this new location,'' Springtrap said as he looked at the letters. ''Seems like Gerber is in trouble. Unpayed bills, lawsuits from parents, general incompetence... They say he'll also have to move the animatronics to an assigned warehouse.''

Melanie took out her phone and started snapping pictures of everything. ''In case we miss something.''

''You know, this guy must really be an idiot if he gets in trouble with Incompetence Inc.,'' Springtrap added. ''It seems like he's not letting go of it so easily.'' He pointed at a letter that told Gerber how he couldn't keep the Rockstar animatronics. ''Why would he even want to keep them?''

They suddenly heard a crashing sound, followed by heavy swearing. Melanie and Springtrap exchanged alarmed looks and quickly rushed out of the office, going towards the hidden room. Springtrap just closed the door as someone approached the hallway.

''I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you, I just stumbled over a chair…'' Melanie and Springtrap looked at each other as they heard Gerber talking. ''Yes, I know, but…''

''He really has a bad habit of talking loudly,'' Springtrap remarked, keeping the door cracked open.

''Could you at least tell me his name, so I can give him the paperwork in person? No, but…'' Gerber went quiet, listening to the person on the other side. ''I know that this is private matter, but I was just curious. It was Harry-something, right? No?'' He went silent for a moment. ''Please, you know I've been an honest man. What happened, those lawsuit, that has nothing to do with me-''

Springtrap didn't notice just how tight he was gripping the door knob. A little stronger and he would rip it off.

''Fine then, I understand. I can go pack my things then.'' Springtrap opened the door a little more, peering into the hallway. Gerber had finished the conversation and was swearing furiously under his breath. ''Guess I'll have to work with what I have. Who would even want to take over Freddy's?''

He walked towards the office, with Springtrap closing the door.

''Seems like he's done for,'' Melanie said quietly. ''We don't have much time though. Once everything's moved and Gerber's gone…''

''You might want to learn who's getting the ownership of the new location,'' Springtrap told her, going downstairs. Melanie rose an eyebrow, following him.

''Why? I thought Gerber's our main suspect?'' she asked.

''It's-'' Springtrap shook his head. ''Forget it.''

''Hey, if there's something-''

''I said _forget it_!''

Melanie stopped, cringing in fear as Springtrap suddenly yelled at her. His eyes were glowing in an intense purple, giving him overall a sinister look in the darkness. The moment of rage was suddenly gone as he saw her fearful expression.

''I-'' Springtrap looked away, sighing. ''It doesn't matter. I'm sorry for scaring you.''

He kept on walking downstairs, with Melanie being left surprised. She actually didn't expect him to apologize. However, given how he reacted during all of their past interactions, this seemed to be something personal.

She followed him downstairs, finding him looking over at a box with animatronic parts. Some had even full suits and endoskeletons. Melanie peered into the boxes, finding Springtrap holding a wolf mascot's head.

''Guess he meant this when he talked about working with what he has,'' Springtrap said. ''Probably trying to add a new animatronic.''

''Or something more sinister,'' Melanie muttered. ''We don't even know his motives. If he's indeed involved into all of this mess, what would his motives be? Why wouldn't he let go of the animatronics?''

''Maybe because he wants to watch this place burn,'' Springtrap said darkly. He met Melanie's gaze, then looked away. _Why did you murder those children?_

''I don't think so…'' Melanie muttered. There was something bugging her. ''We still need to find where Circus Baby and Molten Freddy are.''

''Molten Freddy?''

''Believe me, that guy isn't doesn't seem to be Funtime Freddy or whatever he was before. He's just a jumble of endoskeletons and animatronic parts and looks-''

''Molten. I get it,'' Springtrap muttered.

''If we find the two, we'll also find the kids, since none of them are here,'' Melanie added, sounding anxious. ''If they're alive…''

''You can go and find them, while I'll take care of Gerber, as well as Circus Baby and Molten Freddy,'' Springtrap said, not looking very intrigued by the idea of saving a bunch of kids. He noticed Melanie's grave look.

''Why don't you show any remorse?'' she suddenly asked. ''I mean, you could try to atone for what you did. There has to be a reason why you're still here.''

''Why should I atone for what I did?'' Springtrap said darkly. He didn't sound angry, nor did he sound like he was mocking her. Melanie didn't answer. ''My story isn't over yet, you know.'' He put the wolf head away. ''Besides, I'm already dead and I heavily doubt that anyone would have an idea how to kill me. Nobody can stop me.''

His eyes were glowing purple as he relished in the thought.

 _''I always come back.''_

 **xXx**

It was finished.

He looked up, admiring his work. This was it. All he had to do was to activate his creation. If everything went well, it would be soon over.

He moved over to the black bear, who was taller than him, holding a microphone. His red top hat and bowtie matched his red cheeks. There was also a golden star on his chest.

''It has to work,'' he muttered as he activated the robot. A faint music box melody was emitted from the robot. He gazed back at the blueprints that showed him the image of the bear and his notes. The Dream Wand/Soother was working. He looked at the phrase above.

''L. ure E. ncapsulate F. use T. ransport and E. xtract,'' he muttered. ''L.E.F.T.E.'' He turned to the animatronic. ''I guess I should call you Lefty. You will help me, won't you, Lefty?''

The animatronic didn't respond, merely staring ahead. The man sighed, rubbing his forehead and glancing at a photo next to the blueprints.

It was a photo of his younger self, holding a small girl with frizzy brown hair and a wide smile, laughing happily over something he had forgotten by now.


End file.
